Fórmula do Amor
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen um estudante de química, nerd, e que de repente é obrigado a participar das atividades esportivas da UCLA, e ainda aguentar Jared Padalecki, o capitão do time de basebol, que faz seu sangue entrar em ebulição.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Fórmula do Amor**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen, Jared, Kane e Collins

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo.

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Angiolleto, minha arcanja fofa e paciente! srsrrsrs

**Resumo:** Jensen um estudante de química, nerd, e que de repente tem de participar das atividades esportivas da UCLA, e ainda tem de aguentar o capitão do time de basebol que faz seu sangue entrar em ebulição.

Essa fic foi um presente para uma conquista da minha Anja, há 2 anos! Srsr Viu quando disse que ela era paciente não menti! Depois dessa conquista ela já teve muitas outras e terão mais ainda com certeza. Eu precisava termina-la, e por tanto ninguém vai sofre por atualizações demoradas, postarei duas vezes na semana, e logo voltarei para JA.

1111111111111111111

No longo corredor da Universidade da Califórnia, um jovem caminhava rapidamente, com dois grandes livros nos braços e uma pasta pendurada que com certeza devia ter um notebook.

Estava vestido com uma calça jeans tradicional um corte que deixava a desejar em seu corpo, uma camiseta preta por dentro de uma camisa de flanela quadriculada de verde, mangas compridas enroladas até o meio do antebraço, quase totalmente fechada deixando entrever apenas a gola da camiseta preta. Podia-se dizer que estava vestido para não chamar atenção, coisa impossível para Jensen Ross Ackles.

Jensen, apesar de não gostar chamar atenção sobre a sua pessoa, não passava despercebido em lugar nenhum. Cabelos loiros, olhos de um verde único, que mesmo escondidos por trás de um par de óculos chamavam atenção, e com seus 1,85 m, de músculos bem distribuídos, que a roupa fechada e sem graça não conseguia esconder.

Caminhava indiferente a todos ao seu redor, inclusive a alguns olhares de admiração e outros de desejo. Aí morava a diferença: Jensen apesar de um nerd era muito desejado, despertava paixões que ele nem desconfiava que existissem. Mas era totalmente cego a isso, pois quando ele se olhava no espelho, enxergava um adolescente de 17 anos saindo do ensino médio, magro e com uma espinha enorme na testa.

Ele escondia esse adolescente diante de sua postura indiferente, que lhe rendeu um apelido: Homem de Gelo.

Jensen não precisava estar hoje nesse horário na UCLA, mas ele gostava. Estava indo em direção ao seu reino, o único lugar em que se sentia confiante, pois sabia com o que ele estava lidando, nada lhe causava surpresa. Tirando do bolso algo que ele considerava o seu troféu, uma chave com a qual abriu a porta de uma sala e entrou, fechando-a logo em seguida.

A reação do loiro era sempre a mesma sempre que entrava naquele lugar. Deveria estar acostumado, afinal desde que ingressou na UCLA fazia parte do seu dia a dia acadêmico, e estava iniciando o quarto ano.

Independente de qualquer coisa ele considerava aquele lugar como seu, o seu reino, o seu laboratório de química, com suas vidraçarias: proveta, bureta, balões de destilação, etc; substâncias, aparelhos de decantação, de destilação, balanças digitais altamente precisas, e tantas outras coisas que podiam mudar o mundo para melhor ou pior. Isso já ia de acordo com o caráter de quem estivesse no comando daquele espaço mágico.

Ainda estava no segundo ano de química quando foi chamado para ser monitor; aos poucos foi invadindo o território, conquistando a confiança e o respeito de professores e colegas e se tornou o estagiário chefe do laboratório, deixando para trás inclusive, alunos com mais experiência.

O curso de química da UCLA, desde sua inauguração, gerou prêmios Nobel na área, e Jensen, sonhava no dia em que receberia o seu. Já tinha até o discurso da premiação preparado.

1111111

- Ackles, que bom que está aqui. O Reitor Beaver quer falar com você, com certa urgência. – Informou o professor Morgan, assim que ele chegou ao laboratório. Jeffrey Dean Morgan era o professor responsável no turno da manhã.

- O senhor sabe do que se trata? – Perguntou Jensen curioso, pois o reitor era um homem muito ocupado.

- Sei, mas é melhor ele lhe falar pessoalmente. – Disse Morgan sorrindo. E Jensen resolveu que não devia ser nada sério, pelo sorriso do professor.

1111111

Depois de uma espera de uns 15 minutos, Jensen ingressou na sala do reitor. Jim Beaver era um homem sério, mas quando sorria passava confiança.

- Pode sentar-se, Sr. Ackles. – Falou Beaver apontando para uma cadeira a sua frente. – É um prazer conhecer pessoalmente um dos alunos mais brilhantes de nossa universidade.

- Obrigado, fico até sem jeito. – As palavras de Jensen eram verdadeiras, pois quando se tratava de elogios, geralmente ficava encabulado.

- Vou direto ao assunto. Seu nome pode fazer o brilho dessa universidade aumentar ainda mais, junto aos nomes de Robert Bruce Merrifield e Glenn Theodore Seaborg. É por isso que fiz questão de falar pessoalmente com você, por que é um jovem com um futuro magnífico na área em que escolheu. – Jensen sorriu ainda mais ao ser equiparado aos grandes prêmios Nobel em química que passaram pela UCLA. – Mas você precisa completar o seu currículo. – Jensen fechou os olhos, pois sabia o que isso significava. – Esse é o seu último ano na graduação. – Continuou Beaver. – Não tem participação em nenhuma atividade esportiva.

- Eu sou do clube de xadrez. – Disse Jensen querendo argumentar.

- Atividade esportiva física. Você é um jovem com um corpo musculoso, bem atlético mesmo, como consegue manter essa forma se é tão avesso a atividades físicas? – Perguntou Beaver.

- Eu prático algumas atividades físicas, não para manter a forma, mas por causa da saúde mesmo. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Então não será problema. Não tem necessidade de fazer parte de nenhum time oficial da casa, mas que tenha participação suficiente para completar seu brilhante currículo. – Disse Beaver se levantando indicando que não tinha mais discussão. – Espero que até o final dessa semana esteja participando de alguma atividade, e que seja de grupo, para melhorar o interpessoal.

Jensen apertou a mão que o reitor estendia, se despediu e saiu da sala. Caminhando pelos corredores com o olhar assustado, coisa que acontecia quando se sentia contrariado.

11111111

- O que foi Jenny boy? Roubaram teu prêmio Nobel? – Perguntou Christian Kane, seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, seu único amigo.

- Querem! – Respondeu Jensen mordendo os lábios.

- O que aconteceu? – Chris, agora estava preocupado com o amigo.

- Preciso participar de atividades físicas na universidade, e como vou conseguir? Depois de três anos tentando ficar longe de idiotas musculosos sem cérebro e agora preciso me incluir no meio deles. – Respondeu Jensen caminhando rapidamente. Quando virou no corredor bateu de frente com outro rapaz derrubando os livros que este tinha nas mãos. – Desculpe... – Mas a sua voz morreu ao ver quem era. Jared Padalecki, quem ele menos precisava ver agora.

- Homem de Gelo, o que aconteceu? A geladeira que você dorme está com defeito? – Perguntou Jared, percebendo o descontrole de Jensen.

- Padalecki, qual é deixa o cara em paz. – Disse Chris. – Vem Jensen.

- Poderiam ao menos me ajudar a pegar os livros do chão. –Jared, ignorou o olhar indignado de Chris e o desespero de Jensen.

- Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Jensen se abaixou para pegar os objetos do chão. Jared ficou em pé olhando o loiro aos seus pés, mas por pouco tempo logo Kane o puxou para ajudar. – Assim que terminaram de juntar os livros ficaram em pé. - Pronto aqui estão teus livros. – Falou o loiro entregando os livros de qualquer jeito nos braços de Jared. Porém quando ele quis continuar o andando o moreno trancou outra vez o seu caminho, deixando Jensen sem ação, sempre que ele tentava sair da frente o moreno o impendia.

- Bebeu Padalecki? – Falou sério o Chris apesar de ser amigo de Jared.

- Desculpa, é que eu nunca vi o Homem de Gelo tão... Derretido. – Disse Jared dando passagem para os dois.

- Babaca. – Disse Jensen.

- Quem é babaca? – Jared, o segurando pela camisa.

- Eu! – Jensen se livrou das mãos do moreno e seguindo o seu caminho rapidamente em direção ao laboratório, precisava de seu refúgio. Jared não imaginava o quanto a resposta de Jensen foi sincera. Por que era assim que ele se sentia, pois Jared Padalecki era o único que fazia o coração do Homem de Gelo esquentar.

- Jenny boy, não é o fim do mundo! - Dizia Chris.

- Claro que é o fim do mundo, do meu mundo! – Jensen, respirava rapidamente querendo apagar as lembranças do ensino médio.

- Você não é mais o adolescente magrelo e cheio de espinha.

- Eu não era cheio de espinha. Mas isso agora não é importante e sim como vou fazer para entrar em alguma atividade esportiva.

- Isso não é problema, você pode treinar comigo no time de beisebol...

- Não! – Disse Jensen enfático.

- Por que não? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Porque estou cansado de você ser a minha babá o tempo todo. – Mas o real problema era que Jared Padalecki era o capitão do time de beisebol.

- Depois de tantos anos você quer me demitir. –Kane, assanhou o cabelo curto do amigo, coisa que Jensen odiava. – Tenho aula agora, almoça comigo?

- Se eu conseguir engolir alguma coisa. – Jensen respirava pesado procurando o ar.

1111111

Pela primeira vez Jensen não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, coisa essencial em um laboratório de química. – Professor Morgan, eu poderia me ausentar por hoje? – Pediu Jensen.

- Claro, sei que você não tem horário agora pela manhã, mas vou te liberar o dia todo, assim resolve essa situação. – Ele sabia que Jensen não iria gostar da novidade, nas nunca pensou que iria abalar tanto o aluno, estava até com certa pena.

111111111

Jensen foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto antes de seguir para a execução, era assim que ele se sentia. Apoiado na pia com o rosto molhado e olhos fechados quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando alguém tocou em seu braço.

- Posso ajudar? – Ali estava Jared Padalecki, no olhar preocupação e algo que ele não conseguia definir.

- Pode. - Respondeu Jensen.

- De que maneira? – Jared sorriu.

- Sumindo da minha frente ajudaria muito. – Jensen sabia que estava sendo grosseiro, mas o moreno o desestabilizava, e o ataque era a sua melhor defesa.

- O que foi que eu te fiz? – Jared não entendia o porquê de tanta agressão, pois este nunca fez nada demais para o loiro e geralmente quando acontecia alguma discussão o culpado era de Jensen.

- Nasceu. – Respondeu Jensen saindo do banheiro.

11111111

- Treinador Wisdom? – Jensen estava batendo na porta do técnico de futebol americano.

- Entre. – Robert Wisdom, que não era conhecido pela sua paciência, por sinal suas atitudes com os atletas às vezes eram até cruéis, mas era um treinador campeão e resultado era o que importava.

- Eu preciso participar de uma atividade física esse ano, e gostaria de participar de seus treinamentos. – Jensen foi direto.

- Você quer participar do meu time? – Perguntou Wisdom de maneira prepotente.

- Não senhor, apenas do treinamento para creditar no meu currículo. – Jensen já estava com sua máscara de Homem de Gelo. Afinal ele aprendeu que com pessoas iguais aquele treinador não podia demonstrar fraqueza.

- Tudo bem, você tem uma boa musculatura, vai ajudar os meus rapazes se divertir. – Respondeu o treinador, essa frase abalou Jensen, mas não deixou transparecer. – Amanhã às 8:00 h da manhã.

- Poderia ser em outro horário, tenho que está no laboratório, nessa hora. – Disse Jensen.

- E o seu laboratório é mais importante que o meu treino? – Pergunto Wisdom.

"Claro que é." Pensou, mas respondeu. – Não senhor, apenas...

- Então mude o horário do laboratório. Se quiser.

- Claro, então até amanhã.

- Ok.

1111111

- Aquele cara é um otário, claro que o trabalho no laboratório de química é mais importante que um treino de futebol, onde idiotas se digladiam por causa de uma bola. Qual é o bem que faz isso para a humanidade? – Jensen andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto que dividia com Chris que estava deitado tranquilamente em sua cama.

- Alegria, Jenny Boy, as pessoas ficam felizes em um jogo de futebol... –Tentou falar Kane, mas foi interrompido.

- Elas ficam felizes com as curas de doenças, com produtos de rejuvenescimento, com remédios para impotência. Acredito que o treinador Wisdom necessite; tudo isso é criado em laboratórios. – Jensen não conseguia ficar parado e começou a socar um pequeno saco com areia pendurado no quarto para suas atividades físicas, estava de calça moletom e uma camiseta regata que marcava seu tórax e peito.

- Isso poderia ser facilmente resolvido. Falaria com Shepard e Jared como capitão te ajudaria. – Disse Kane se levantando para abrir a porta, pois alguém acabava de bater.

- Por que o idiota do Padalecki me ajudaria? – Perguntou Jensen, sem para de se exercitar.

- Por que eu não tenho problema nenhum com cretinos prepotentes que acham que apenas eles importam no mundo, a ponto de acharem que quem não é igual a eles nem deveriam ter nascido. – Respondeu Jared, na voz um pouco de dureza.

Jensen parou o que estava fazendo e ficou meio sem jeito, mas quando olhou para o moreno já estava com sua máscara de proteção novamente. Sem falar nada se examinaram de alto abaixo, Jared estava com uma calça jeans justa e uma camiseta que marcava seus músculos bem definidos, os cabelos como sempre caindo na testa o deixando com o rosto mais infantil.

- Ainda estou aqui, caso vocês tenham esquecido. – Disse Kane quebrando a tensão quase palpável que se formou entre eles. – Mas se vocês quiserem se atracar agora eu saio.

Jensen entortou os lábios, e tirou a camiseta indo para o banheiro pegando a toalha no caminho. No box enquanto tirava a roupa agradecia a intervenção de Chris, pois mais um pouco a sua ereção ia começar a aparecer. Em baixo do chuveiro imagens de Jared se formava em sua mente. Jared no refeitório, rindo junto aos amigos, tirando os cabelos rebeldes que caiam na testa constantemente, jogando...

Conseguia visualizar seus músculos tensos dos braços quando ia fazer alguma jogada importante, na piscina apenas de sunga, mostrando toda a gloria daquele corpo perfeito, e diante de todas as imagens que formava em sua mente começou a se tocar, coisa que fazia sempre quando estava sozinho pensando no moreno.

Porém dessa vez foi melhor, pois sabia que Padalecki estava bem perto e de repente podia ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome, e assim invadir o banheiro, e de maneira selvagem o possuir naquele momento. Essa expectativa fez o loiro ter um orgasmo tão forte que teve de colocar a mão na boca para gritar o nome de Jared.

- Ei, Jensen não acaba com a água quente. – Gritou Kane.

- Para de se masturbar pensando em mim. – Disse Jared para provocar o loiro.

- Não se preocupe com água quente. – Disse Jensen saído do banheiro somente de toalha enrolada na cintura. Ainda com a pele do tórax definido meio molhada e gotas de água escorrendo dos cabelos curtos e dourados, percorrendo o rosto perfeito, os lábios trêmulos demonstrando que tinha tomado um banho frio. Assim que o loiro saiu Kane entrou no banheiro.

- Esse banho frio foi por minha causa? – Perguntou Jared.

- Foi. – Respondeu Jensen, que não mentiu, pois apesar do belo orgasmo, seu corpo não estava satisfeito. – Afinal vou ter que agüentar idiotas musculosos sem cérebro por todo um ano.

- Para quem não gosta de caras musculosos, é estranho a sua escolha. Futebol americano, geralmente é onde encontramos mais fortes.

- Pode virar, por favor. – Pediu Jensen, que pretendia mudar de roupa.

- Não. - Disse simplesmente Jared, se sentando olhando para Jensen.

- Por que não? – Jensen estava indignado.

- Para você ir se acostumando. No vestuário não existe esse tipo de frescura, todo mundo fica nu na frente de todo mundo.

- Mas tem que ficar olhando de maneira direta? É isso que vocês ficam fazendo no vestuário? Se analisando, vendo quem tem um pinto maior?– Jensen virou de costa e tirou a toalha, sentia seu rosto pegando fogo tinha certeza que todo o seu corpo estava rubro.

Jensen vestiu apenas um short de algodão, sem cueca. O tecido moldava seu pênis, que com muito custo se mantinha adormecido e uma camiseta confortável. O loiro pegou os óculos e o notebook, se sentou na cama, fingindo ignorar o moreno, que ainda permanecia sentado olhando para ele.

- Por que você é tão desagradável? – Perguntou Jared.

- Está incomodado, vai embora. Esse não é o teu quarto. – Respondeu Jensen sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Amanhã eu falo com o Chris. – Jared saiu rapidamente, indo para o seu quarto que ficava no andar de cima. – Boa noite Homem de Gelo.

- Boa noite, idiota. – Disse Jensen sem perder tempo. – Deus! Que cheiro maravilhoso ele tem, que vontade de me derreter naqueles braços. Droga ele tem que ser assim tão gostoso, cheiroso, convidativo... – Murmurava Jensen entre dentes.

- Quem é convidativo, Jenny Boy? – Kane perguntou saindo do banheiro naquela hora, também somente de toalha. – Espero que não seja eu!

- Convidativo? – Jensen fingiu de surpresa. – Falei radioativo, estou estudando.

- Ah! Ok! Onde está o Jared?

- Foi embora, amanhã ele fala com você. – Respondeu Jensen.

- O que você tem contra o Padalecki?

- Nada, ele apenas lembra coisas que quero esquecer.

- Cara, você tem que esquecer essa fase, viver o presente.

- Eu vivo o presente, tenho prova amanhã e por isso tenho que estudar hoje. Afinal amanhã ainda tenho que... – Jensen fechou os olhos, exasperado. Só de lembrar que teria treino de futebol americano. – E esquece o assunto Padalecki. – Disse Jensen, enquanto pensava "Que eu vou tentar também". Como se isso fosse possível.

Desde que conhecera Jared, Jensen não deixava de pensar nele. Não foi amor a primeira vista e sim ao primeiro cheiro. Jared vinha correndo para tentar pegar uma bola e caiu por cima do loiro. Quando Jensen sentiu o odor que emanava da pele do moreno, todas as suas células entraram em ebulição, e isso sempre acontecia. Era o que fazia o loiro ser tão agressivo em relação à Jared.

Jensen não era gay, mas também não era hétero. Ele, em termos de amor, se considerava um ser sem sexo. Para ele amor era uma questão de química e física. Cheiro, troca de fluidos, troca de calor, esforço mecânico, eletricidade por fricção peles, e outras teorias mais profundas.

Jared o enlouquecia apenas com o seu cheiro, e infelizmente nunca pode sentir nenhum tipo de fluido do moreno, mas seu maior desejo era provar seus lábios.

Jared ainda tinha um agravante para descongelar o Homem de Gelo. Agradava Jensen, visualmente, desde seu sorriso quase infantil até o seu andar sensual. Sempre que podia ficava observando o moreno de longe, ele era perfeito em todos os sentidos que o conhecia. Jensen achava que se um dia sentisse o sabor do moreno, o efeito seria devastador sobre as suas moléculas.

11111111

**N.A.:** Gente estava relendo para postar e corrigir um pouco a forma de escrever, esse texto tem dois anos e posso dizer que cresci, mudei algumas partes para se adaptar ao meu jeito atual, se querer parecer muito convencida, eu melhorei! Srsrrs Obrigada por me aturarem no meu modo de escrever! Pois assim pude evoluir!(Um pouco)

**Cantinho da beta:**

(Ohh que fofo!) Jensen querendo ser o prêmio Nobel

(Dramático!) No encontro com o Kane

(Jared Padalecki é um homem único, por isso tem feitos únicos também, oras!)

Errado! Essa foi a melhor coisa que o Jay poderia ter feito no mundo!) Ter nascido

(Realmente é! Com certeza é! Sem dúvida alguma é! É um laboratório! Como poderia não ser mais importante?) Sobre o laboratório ser mais importante que um jogo de futebol.

(Se descobrir, me conta Jens!)

(Infantil e lindo, devo dizer... U.U) Jared

(Não... Nesse quesito eles já sabem que o Jay ganha!) pinto grande

(Também acho impossível!) Esquecer o Jared

Jensen e eu andamos concordando em muitas coisas!) Sobre o jared.


	2. Chapter 2

Às oito da manhã Jensen estava no campo correndo junto com os outros atletas, estava até se divertindo, pois gostava de atividades físicas. Não sentiu animosidade dos colegas e isso para ele foi ótimo, de repente sentiu que talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Logo após o treino tomou banho junto com os colegas, sempre em um clima de camaradagem, afinal todos sabiam que ele estava ali apenas para creditar matéria e não para concorrer uma vaga no time. Se despediu do treinador e foi para o laboratório, e devido as novas atividades teria de ficar até mais tarde trabalhando, mas ele não se importava.

222222

- Que tal o dia? – Perguntou Kane já deitado quando Jensen entrou no quarto.

- Meio cansativo, mas foi bom. Por incrível que pareça me diverti. Os caras parecem ser legais, acho que não será uma tortura. – Jensen estava feliz parecia que seu problema estava resolvido, pelo menos um deles.

22222222

No outro dia foi para o treino com mais disposição, chegou até mesmo brincar com seus novos colegas. O treinador lhe deu uma chance para entrar no treino com bola, participando de passes básicos, onde ele se saiu muito bem. O convidaram até para almoçar com o grupo, mas que infelizmente ele teve que recusar por causa do laboratório, tinha uma turma especial nesse horário.

- Oi, Jenny boy. – Disse Jared ao encontrá-lo no corredor.

- Somente meus amigos me chamam assim. – Era incrível como Jared conseguia incendiá-lo apenas com a sua presença, e ao mesmo tempo fazê-lo levantar barreiras maiores que as muralhas da China. Resultado: O Homem de Gelo queimando no fundo de um poço.

- Ok! – Disse Jared dando um empurrão em Jensen, que não entendeu nada, afinal o moreno não tinha esse tipo de comportamento. E pressionando o loiro contra parede, o segurando pelo casaco, Jensen o encarava desafiando-o com os olhos, mas seu coração batia tão forte, sentindo o peso do moreno sobre o seu corpo, sua respiração junto ao seu rosto...

- Algum problema ai? – Gritou o treinador Wisdom.

- Não senhor. – Disse Jared soltando Jensen.

2222222

Jensen não sabia dizer se o seu dia tinha sido ruim ou bom, mas a sensação do corpo de Jared o acompanhou o tempo todo.

No outro dia, Jensen participou do treino com bolas desde o principio, um dos rapazes tinha se machucado e o loiro foi colocado no lugar dele. Mas pareceu que alguns do time não gostaram. Na primeira oportunidade o derrubaram com uma violência desnecessária, e nem pediram desculpas. Assim foi até o fim do treino. Jensen apenas não pediu para sair por que era teimoso.

Passou o dia dolorido e triste. Não pode fazer determinadas experiências, devido uma dor no braço por causa de uma pancada que recebera propositadamente. Pensou seriamente em sair do time, porém a teimosia falou mais alto.

- Oi, Jenny Boy. – Disse Kane. – Desculpa não te esperava a essa hora. – Continuou o amigo quando uma cabeça morena com uns olhos azuis apareceu de debaixo dos lençóis.

- Oi, Misha. – Disse Jensen para o namorado do amigo. Kane era bissexual, mas parecia que tinha se apaixonado por Misha Collins, pois era a sua companhia constante. O moreno fazia parte do time de futebol de campo.

- Oi. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Eu vou tomar banho, finjam que não estou aqui. – Disse Jensen pegando a toalha e algumas roupas.

- Fingiremos. – Disse Kane empurrando a cabeça de Misha para baixo, num pedido mudo que o moreno continuasse a fazer o que estava fazendo.

222222222222

No outro dia de treino aconteceu a mesma coisa: agressões gratuitas. Jensen reclamou para o treinador, mas não adiantou nada.

- Ninguém tem babá aqui. – Foi a resposta. – E uns empurrõezinhos de nada... Por isso te chamam de Homem de Gelo, intocável, etc... Volta para campo e se comporta com um ser humano normal, ou então cai fora. – Jensen voltou e apanhou mais um pouquinho.

O dia foi péssimo. As lembranças do ensino médio teimavam em querer voltar. Almoçou no laboratório escondido, não queria encontrar ninguém, nem mesmo Chris, pois ia ficar insistindo para ele desistir e ir para o time de beisebol.

Mas como ficar do lado de Jared? Os encontros pelos corredores eram suficientes para minar a sanidade dele, agora imagina vê-lo todos os dias, se exercitando, e depois indo para o vestuário, o vendo nu, tomando banho...

- Jensen! – O professor Morgan o chamou.

- Senhor. – Respondeu, tentando tirar a cena de Jared passando sabonete de baixo do chuveiro de sua cabeça.

- Estava pensando em que? – Perguntou o professor.

- Numa experiência. – Disse Jensen sem olhar para Jeffrey.

- Experiência? Pela cara que você está fazendo dever ser sexual, por que química não é. – O professor riu e Jensen também. – Você devia rir mais vezes, tem um sorriso bonito e é muito sério para um garoto de sua idade.

- Experiências sexuais, também são químicas. – Respondeu o loiro e voltando a trabalhar, esquecendo um pouco as situações junto ao time de futebol, mas estava difícil, porque realmente seu corpo estava dolorido. Nem os relaxantes musculares estavam fazendo efeito, ele precisava de uma massagem. "Chris diz que o Jared tinha mãos milagrosas, bem que ele podia pedir uma trégua... Esquece isso e se concentra antes que você exploda o laboratório." Jensen pensou quando viu a substância que estava em sua mão.

22222222

Jensen caminhava pelo corredor tarde da noite voltando para casa, quando Tom Welling e Michael Rosenbaum, do time de futebol o prensaram contra a parede.

- Olha aqui, seu nerdezinho. – Começou Tom. – Sai do time, pede para sair.

- Se não fizer o que nos mandamos... – Disse Michael. – Vamos te bater tanto que não vai saber mais nem a fórmula da água, entendeu?

- E isso é para não te esquecer do aviso. – Disse Tom acertando um soco em seu estômago, que o deixou sem ar e Michael deu outro que o fez cair.

Quando iam lhe dar um chute. – Ei, o deixe em paz. – Eles deixaram, mas antes Michael ainda lhe aplicou o chute no meio das costelas, lhe arrancando um grito de dor abafado, por não conseguir respirar direito.

- Jared Padalecki, só me faltava essa. – Falou Jensen quando viu quem tinha o salvado.

- Não se mexe, deixa-me ver se quebrou alguma coisa. – Jared, lhe abriu a camisa e levantou a camiseta, com Jensen ainda deitado no chão.

- Eu estou bem, me deixa em paz. – Foi a reação de Jensen ao sentir os primeiro toque das mãos do moreno em seu abdômen.

- Só quero ajudar. – Jared estava surpreso pela reação do loiro.

- Não preciso de ajuda, principalmente da tua. – Jensen mordeu os lábios. Mesmo sem conviver e conhecer o loiro direto, Jared percebeu que o rapaz estava quase para chorar, mas ele não sabia se era por causa das dores ou da situação em si.

- Ok! Não precisa me agradecer por ter te salvado de levar uma tremenda surra. Acredito até que deveria ter levado essa, assim talvez tivesse mais educação. – Jared se levantou e deixou o loiro jogado no chão com suas dores e seu orgulho.

222222

Jensen ainda estava sentado no chão do corredor no mesmo lugar em que Jared o tinha deixado. – Jenny boy, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Chris, se ajoelhando junto ao amigo.

- O de sempre. Retardados musculosos, que não aceitam ninguém com mais cérebro que eles. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Quer ir ao ambulatório? – Kane o ajudou a levantar.

- Não! Estou bem. Como me achou aqui? – Jensen gemeu.

- Jared me ligou. – Ao ouvir o nome do moreno o loiro sentiu seu coração acelerar.

222222

Quando Jensen e Kane estavam chegando ao quarto deles, Jared estava na porta conversando com Misha. – Obrigado. – Jensen falou ao passar por Padalecki.

- Espero que você não caia morto por ser educado. – Jared estava sério, magoado com as atitudes do loiro.

- Desculpa! – Jensen estendeu a mão para o moreno, lhe olhando nos olhos. Quando Jared envolveu sua mão na dele, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida para depois acelerar rapidamente. Isso o fez ficar segurando a mãos do moreno por mais tempo. O toque só foi interrompido por que Chris o colocava para dentro do quarto.

Chris ajudou o amigo a tirar a camisa, a camiseta e a calça jeans, o loiro protestou. – Ei Jenny Boy, deixa de timidez. Quantas vezes não arriei as tuas calças? – Chris brincou.

- Nenhuma. – Respondeu Jensen indignado, com expressões de dor.

- Então temos a primeira vez. – Disse Kane e tirou a calça do amigo mesmo assim, o deixando de boxer preta. – Sempre disse que por baixo dessas roupas horríveis existia algo sexy. – Kane olhou para a boxer de Jensen e examinando o corpo do amigo. Além das marcas vermelhas da agressão recente, no braço uma marca que estava arroxeando. – Que foi isso? – Chris apontou para a mancha no braço.

- Foi no treino, acho que acertou no músculo. Fica ruim de movimentar o braço. – Jensen fez uma careta de dor.

- Jared, tem aquele creme de massagem que você usa quando alguém do time se machuca? - Jared saiu imediatamente para buscar, assim que Chris falou, quando voltou entregou para Kane. – Não cara, a tua massagem é a melhor. – Jensen ao ouvir o amigo tremeu. – Está com frio? – Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Mas esse daí vai me deixar chegar perto dele? –Jared apontou para Jensen.

- Olha Jenny Boy, nada de morder o moço. – Jensen apenas entortou a boca, mas aceitou. Aquele baque o estava incomodando e o atrapalhando muito no laboratório, e teria a oportunidade, talvez única de sentir as mãos de Jared.

Chris se sentou na outra cama com Misha, ficaram namorando e entre um beijo e outro, observavam o que acontecia com Jensen. Kane sempre cuidou de Jensen e estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer caso o loiro teimasse em continuar no time de futebol americano.

Jared colocou um pouco de creme nas mãos e ia começar a massagem em seu tórax. – Não. – Pediu Jensen. – Deixa que no abdômen eu faço. Faz no braço. – O loiro sabia que poderia ficar excitado com o toque do moreno, mas no braço achava que não correria esse risco.

Realmente, no começo devido à dor inicial, os toques das mãos grandes e fortes de Jared, não foram devastadores sobre sua libido. Porém com o passar do tempo à massagem parece que foi se tornando mais sensual.

O rosto concentrado de Jared, olhando as mãos do moreno se movimentando, foi impossível para o loiro não imaginá-las percorrendo o resto do seu corpo e o seu membro começou a querer despertar, mesmo sentindo a dor das pancadas.

Jensen se livrou das mãos de Jared e virou de costas rapidamente antes que o moreno se desse conta do que estava começando a acontecer com o seu corpo. O moreno ficou surpreso com a atitude, e o loiro para disfarçar quase foi grosseiro, mas resolveu agir diferente.

- Se importa de fazer um pouco nas costas, estou tenso. – Quando terminou o pedido mordeu os lábios, meio tímido.

- Ok! – Disse Jared, depois de hesitar um pouco, estava surpreso pelo tempo que não foi agredido pelo loiro.

Jensen deitado de bruços esperou o que seria para ele uma doce tortura. No começo as sensações que o toque de Jared causava em seu corpo eram tantas que foi impossível não deixar escapar alguns gemidos de prazer. Mas o cansaço falou mais alto e à medida que as mãos do moreno iam aliviando os nódulos de tensão, foi relaxando, coisa que ele achava que seria impossível, e logo adormeceu.

Às 4 h Jensen acordou, se sentindo leve, apesar do peso um corpo quente e forte que estava sobre ele lhe apertando entre os braços, lhe entrelaçando as pernas, deixando-o totalmente imobilizado. Aquele cheiro, único, que fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido.

"Eu estou sonhando, só posso estar sonhando." Pensava Jensen enquanto tentava se mover e os braços lhe apertavam mais ainda como quisesse impedi-lo de sair daquela armadilha prazerosa. Com um pouco mais de esforço conseguiu se livrar, infelizmente, pois assim que se viu livre, deu vontade de voltar outra vez para aquele abraço.

- Oi? Foi bom pra você? – Perguntou sorridente Jared, quando Jensen virou para encará-lo. Com o susto o loiro empurrou o moreno da cama. – Acho que não! – Jared estava surpreso quando dormiu o loiro parecia que ia parar de agredi-lo, mas parece que estava enganado.

- O que você estava fazendo na minha cama? – O loiro respirava rapidamente.

- Desculpa, mas estava te fazendo massagem e você pediu: deita aqui comigo. – Jared sorria cinicamente.

- Eu não fiz isso! – Gritou Jensen indignado.

- É sempre assim, nos usam e depois não se lembram. – Jared se levantou do chão, e deitou na cama novamente para desespero e indignação de Jensen.

- O que você está fazendo? – O loiro empurrou o moreno de novo.

- São 4 da manhã e não vou sair daqui agora. – Jared se segurou na cabeceira para não cair novamente.

- Sai! – Pediu Jensen o empurrando, mas agora sem usar tanta força.

- Não! Agora se acomoda que estou com sono, ou então vai para o chão. – Jared falou em um tom baixo e entre dentes. Jensen se afastou o máximo que pode e ficou de frente para o moreno. – Muito bem. – E Jared fechou os olhos e foi tentar dormir.

Jensen semi-serrou os olhos, mas não dormiu de imediato. Por entre as pálpebras ficou examinando o moreno que estava deitado de lado, de frente para ele. O loiro analisou o rosto que parecia ser de um menino, principalmente com os cabelos caindo na testa, mas quando continuou com o exame se deparou com o tórax másculo fazendo um contraste que lhe aquecia as partes baixas.

Foi baixando, examinando as pernas longas que apesar da calça jeans percebia-se que eram bem feitas e musculosas. Fez o caminho de volta, bem devagar apreciando todo aquele material que estava em sua cama, mas que para ele era inacessível. Sem resistir esticou a mãos para tocar nos rosto do moreno que se mexeu como se procurasse mais contato, assustado o loiro recolheu a mão e em seguida adormeceu.

Jared acordou primeiro com um loiro todo aconchegado em seus braços. A cena o fez rir afinal, era sempre tratado com pedradas.

- Se continuar a se mexer e ronronar como um gatinho, chegaremos atrasados ao treino. – Disse Jared para Jensen que se aninhava cada vez mais junto ao moreno e soltava sons sensuais quando se mexia. E o moreno começou a sentir que Jensen esfregava seu membro ereto em seu corpo. – Calminha Tigre, que não estamos sozinhos. – Disse Jared chamando o loiro.

- O que? Eu... – Perguntou Jensen assustado. E se viu ainda enroscado no moreno. O cheiro da pele matinal de Jared deixou o loiro meio zonzo, e com reação lenta.

- Oi, Jenny Boy, teve bons sonhos? – Jared o provocava.

- Quem me chama de Jenny Boy são somente meus amigos. – Respondeu Jensen se sentando na cama de costas para Jared, já de maneira agressiva.

- Você passou a noite em meus braços, tenho o direito de te chamar do que eu quiser! – Respondeu Jared. – Jenny Boy. – Repetiu o apelido e o loiro não podia fazer nada, pois estava esperando a ereção baixar. – Você ainda vai jogar futebol? – Jared mudou de assunto.

- Não, eles foram bastante convincentes ontem à noite. – Respondeu Jensen feliz com o novo assunto.

- Então te espero no treino às dez horas, para você falar com o treinador e marcarmos o seu horário de aula. – Ainda com Jensen de costa para ele se preparou para voltar ao seu quarto, ainda ia dar 7h. Quando passou pela cama de Chris que ficava mais próxima da porta puxou o pé do loiro que dormia com Misha. – Hoje o treino é as 10h. Leva o Jensen para falar com o treinador.

- Ok. – Respondeu Kane ainda sonolento.

- Vou tomar banho primeiro, e deixo você a sós. – E o loiro se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Depois vou falar com o treinador Wisdom, informar que estou fora do grupo e irei falar com o Treinador Crew.

- Mas esse é o treinador do basquete. – Chris acordou de vez. – Que você vai fazer lá?

- Jogar basquete. – Jensen olhou para o amigo mexendo os ombros e revirando os olhos.

- Você não vai fazer Beisebol? – Kane estava surpreso. – O Jared...

- Aquele idiota falou, mas nem por um minuto eu concordei, vou fazer basquete. – E Jensen entrou no banheiro pondo fim na discussão.

No banheiro Jensen quase desistiu do banho, não queria perder o cheiro de Jared. Era ridículo, mas ele queria senti-lo por mais algum tempo. Saiu do banheiro já todo arrumado e nem olhou para o amigo. Foi falar com treinador Wisdom, agradeceu a oportunidade, não fez nenhum comentário sobre o que tinha acontecido, apenas disse que aquele esporte não era para ele.

Seguiu para falar com o treinador de basquete, Terry Crew, e explicou a situação.

- O treino é às 16h, todos os dias. – Informou Crew.

- Tenho que vir todos os dias? – Perguntou Jensen. – Afinal são apenas para creditar e...

- Mais um nerd que não acha o meu trabalho importante. Se quiser os seus malditos créditos, de seu jeito e se esforce. – Cortou o treinador.

- Ok, às 16h.

- E não se atrase. – Se despediu Crew.

Jensen assistiu a suas aulas, falou com o professor Morgan, informando o seu novo horário.

- Não deu certo no futebol?

- Não. – Respondeu Jensen sem entrar em detalhes.

- Por que não joga Beisebol? – Falou o professor. – Meu sobrinho é o capitão do time, poderia te ajudar. – Morgan era tio de Jared.

- Já falei com o treinador do basquete, já está tudo ok. – Jensen foi para o outro lado do laboratório. Estava cansado de indicarem o mesmo caminho, Jared. Será que ninguém percebia o quanto era difícil ficar perto do moreno? Apesar de que a noite passada junto a ele podia ser considerada com a melhor de sua vida.

16h estava na quadra, 16:02 já estava arrependido. Ao contrário do futebol, em que fora bem recebido, os atletas ali demonstravam claramente que o queriam longe da li. Chad Murray era claramente agressivo, e parecia que ninguém via a situação. Caso vissem ignoravam.

Em um momento Chad pegou a bola e Jensen foi para cima e Murray, propositalmente bateu sua cabeça na boca de Jensen ferindo seus lábios que começaram a sangrar, obrigando-o a sair de quadra, com a resolução de procurar outro lugar para conseguir aqueles malditos créditos.

- Treinador, obrigado pela oportunidade, mas "to fora". – Jensen resolveu que não ia ficar apanhando outra vez.

- Novidade, vocês, nerds, são sempre assim, qualquer coisinha se quebram. – Disse o treinador com desprezo.

- O problema não é por eu ser nerd, e sim de o senhor ser cego. – Jensen estava com raiva, pois o treinador passou o treino todo fingindo não ver as agressões causadas pelos outros jogadores.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? –Crew se aproximou impondo a sua altura para Jensen.

- Que todos na quadra estavam me agredindo, tanto fazia o lado do adversário ou do meu. –Jensen não deixou se intimidar.

- Não vi agressão nenhuma, e sim o jogo ofensivo dos meus garotos. Agora você faz bem saindo fora, já que não aguenta uns empurrõezinhos. Vai brincar de futebol de botão, mas não vai derreter, parece que o teu gelo é desses finos de fim de inverno e cai fora daqui antes que eu lhe suspenda por falta de respeito.

Quando Kane chegou, trouxe uma pizza, e junto com ele estavam Misha, Ian e Jared. – Ei! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado, vendo Jensen com uma bolsa de gelo colocando nos lábios, mais carnudos por estarem inchados.

- O idiota do companheiro de quarto do Jared. – O loiro olhou com raiva para o moreno, como se ele tivesse culpa.

- Só divido o meu quarto com ele, não fui eu que te bati. – Jared se defendeu por causa do olhar de Jensen, que apenas revirou os olhos e continuou com a 'operação bolsa de gelo'.

Jensen estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu alguém sentar na cama e se aproximar de seu rosto. Sabia quem era, pois o cheiro de Jared inundou seu olfato, indo direto ao cérebro, na zona de prazeres.

- Me deixa ver. – Pediu Jared, e antes que Jensen falasse alguma coisa retirou a bolsa gelada que foi substituída pelos dedos quentes do moreno que tocavam seus lábios delicadamente. O loiro, que iria reclamar da audácia de Jared, com o coração acelerado, se entregou ao toque, que quase chegava ser uma carícia.

– Ei, Jared dá o beijo de cura nele. – Gritou Misha, em tom de brincadeira por causa da cena.

- Meus beijos de cura são apenas para os do meu time, certo Chris? – Respondeu Jared de modo provocante.

- Verdade. A hemorroida do Steven ficou boazinha, depois que você foi visitá-lo no hospital, não precisou nem operar. – Kane riu com a careta que Jared fez.

- Você poderia estar livre disso, se não fosse tão teimoso. – Jared olhou para Jensen. – Hoje é sexta, descansa e segunda você começa os treinos. Já tinha até falado com Shepard.

- Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo? – Perguntou Jensen, pois ele tinha consciência de que agredia o moreno de graça.

- Por que... O Chris é meu amigo, e um dos melhores batedores do time. Ele está preocupado com você, o que está o atrapalhando e estamos próximo ao inicio do campeonato. O time precisa de todos os seus talentos concentrados no jogo. – Jensen olhou para o amigo com que buscasse confirmação, Kane apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Misha, me faz um favor avisa para o teu treinador que eu não vou mais. – Disse o loiro, em seu rosto uma expressão indefinida, mas não parecia muito satisfeito com a decisão.

- Você ia treinar com o time de futebol de campo? – Perguntou Misha incrédulo.

- Ia. Por quê?

- Por quê?! Você quase reprova metade do time quando estes fizeram química básica, eles iriam te quebrar as pernas.

- Eu não sou professor para reprovar ninguém. – Jensen se defendeu.

- Todos sabem que quem corrige as provas do Fuller é você. Não corrigi apenas as provas, mas dá aulas no lugar dele também. Aquele cara é um otário preguiçoso. – Continuou Misha.

- Mas as primeiras médias foram um susto legal. Logo começaram a realmente estudar e foi uma das melhores turmas daquele ano. – Jensen sorriu fracamente por causa do corte nos lábios. – Pensei que por causa disso, eles não se importariam de treinar comigo.

- Não é por que você os considerou os melhores naquele ano. Eles não te perdoaram por perderem a Rave. Lembram que vieram as Tchecas, que dançaram nuas e não disseram não para ninguém? E o time de futebol de campo era o único que não estava completo naquele dia, e por causa de quem? – Falou Ian, que também era do time. – Muitos ainda cospem no chão quando ouvem teu nome. – Jensen engoliu seco e virou de costas, para tentar dormir e pensar que a partir de segunda teria de conviver mais com Jared.

- Uau! – Exclamou Misha. – Que bunda!

- Realmente é uma beleza. – Ian concordou.

- É uma tentação. Quando dormi aqui, foi quase que irresistível. – Jared entrou na brincadeira.

- Chris, você vai ter que sair desse quarto. – Misha puxou as orelhas do namorado.

- Cara, eu nunca tinha reparado. Afinal convivo com esse loiro desde a infância. – Quando Chris disse isso Jensen percebeu que estava falando dele e se virou de frente novamente com os olhos arregalados.

- Vocês não têm uma festa para ir? – Perguntou Jensen – E Chris quando sair deixa a chave, acho que nunca mais vou dormir perto de você. – Os outros começaram a rir. – Eu estou falando sério. – E riram mais ainda.

- Pega, Jensen, um pedaço de pizza, enquanto está quente. – Disse Jared entregando um pedaço da pizza embrulhado em um lenço de papel e uma lata de refrigerante.

- Obrigado. – O moreno voltou e pegou a sua parte e se sentou na cama do loiro. – Jared, não gosto que comam na minha cama. – Padalecki olhou estranho para o loiro, pois não esperava essa atitude.

- Não é assim que se fala com o capitão da tua equipe. – Respondeu o moreno, meio que sem saber o que dizer.

- Primeiro ainda não entrei na tua equipe, e segundo isso não te dar direito de invadir o meu espaço e fazer sujeira.

- Sujeira?

- É farelo de pão, gotas de refrigerante, etc.

- Mas você esta comendo em cima dela também. – Argumentou o moreno.

- Mas a cama é minha.

- Espero vocês lá fora, perdi a fome. – Disse Jared se levantando. Propositalmente jogou o pedaço de pizza com bastante ketchup em cima da cama de Jensen e deixou virar a lata do refrigerante que ainda bebia.

- Seu porco. – Gritou Jensen e quando ele olhou para os outros no quarto, viu olhares surpresos, pois de uma hora para outra se estabeleceu a guerra. – O que foi? Não gosto que comam na minha cama. –Jensen se levantou para trocar o lençol sujo.

- Vamos, esta ficando tarde. – Convidou Ian.

- Vão na frente, preciso fazer uma coisinha. – Disse Chris. - Jensen, eu sei que você não quer ir para o time de beisebol por causa do Jared. Por que você o odeia? – Perguntou Chris assim que Misha e Ian saíram.

- "Ódio seria em mim saudade infinda." Florbela Espanca, conhece? – Na voz um tom amargo. – Queria apenas se indiferente. – O loiro confessou em voz alta para um Chris com cara de bobo ele precisava falar, quando o moreno era apenas amigo de Chris, faziam o mesmo curso e estavam no mesmo time, conseguiu guarda e sufocar esse amor em si, mas agora tinha de falar se não explodiria.

- Mas...

– Mas como ser indiferente se a simples presença dele mexe com toda a minha estrutura, o cheiro do seu corpo, faz meu coração bombear o sangue mais rápido, a sua voz é o som mais maravilhoso que ouvi em toda a minha vida? O sorriso dele é tão doce, as covinhas que formam em seu rosto são tão lindas. E agora vou ter que conviver com ele todos os dias, tão perto, eu não vou aguentar. – Jensen falava com tanta paixão e desespero, que Kane não sabia o que dizer, pois não esperava que o loiro fosse tão apaixonado por Jared.

- Faz o seguinte, dorme na minha cama, a tua está molhada e eu vou ficar com o Misha. Amanhã vamos resolver essa situação sobre o beisebol. Não se preocupe, sempre cuidei de você. Certo? – Kane o conduziu para sua cama, fazendo-o deitar.

- Ok! Mamãe! – Brincou Jensen, que se embrulhou, fazendo do lençol uma casca protetora, como se fosse possível se proteger de seus pensamentos e desejos. Todos sobre um moreno alto, com olhos de cor indefinida, mas que naquele momento lhe tiravam o sono.

22222222

N.A: Um capítulo bem grandão, foi difícil não fazer um nerd lindo com o Jensen, só consigo imagina-lo lindo! Srsrsr Coisa de amadora!kkkkkk . Logo vou postar o três. Já o tenho em mãos, na verdade aqui eu juntei o dois que estava pequeno com o três(médio).

Agradecimentos para os que me deram alguma palavra que são essas que nos incentiva, são os nossos pagamentos: Claudia Winchester a primeira que me visitou e já estava cobrando e com razão, essa mulher me coloca para cima, obrigada.

Cicispn Paixão antiga desde o começo sempre comigo, navegou pelos mares do Caribe e agora está aqui nos corredoresda UCLA

Angioletto nem preciso comentar a fic é toda dela, feita com muito amor. Do jeito que ela gosta, todos sabem que ela é o meu Robin, a tampa do meu pinico, srsrsrs.

Black B se chegue mais, é a primeira vez? Srsrrssr Eu acho que não, o importante que não seja a ultima.

Herykha sempre me aparece dando uma palavra, essa história é doce, com certeza vai gostar.

Sun Gabriel obrigado, e acompanhe que não vai se arrepender.

Totosay de Cueca Sempre doce,e adoro ter você acompanhando a fic, tava com saudade.

Masinha sem comentários para você! Srsrsr Minha companheira e incentivadora adoro e dividimos o mesmo gosto por fics. Obrigada amada.

Nina obrigada por está comigo nessa nova fic, o Jensen ainda vai aprontar até seeducado! Srsrsr Mas quem não se descontrola perto do Jared. Srsrs

A minha filha pródiga! Obrigada por voltar linda, estou muito feliz, O Jensen vai melhorar em sua educação! Mas o jared ainda vai sofrer algumas pancadas, mas você sabe que pancada de amor não dói! Srsrsr

Obrigada pelo carinho, fico muito feliz e metida pelo comentário!1 Ninguém me segura agora srsrsrrs

DWS as vezes sinto que estou abandonada por você e ai aparece, obrigada, não acho o Jensen pitboy, ele é agressivo apenas com o Jared, com os outros ele ignora mesmo! Srsrsr

LarissaCosta52 Ela me assanha com os reviews me apaixona e depois some, ainda bem que ela esta fazendo psicologia vai poder tratar do meu trauma, e moramos perto(morram de inveja) srsrs Obrigada linda!

CMarialima essa é outra companheira de guerra sempre me aguentando, dando seu incentivo desde do começo da minha carreira(srsrsrsrs). Ela é uma das culpadas por eu ainda insistir escrever. Obrigada e beijos.

MarySPN essa ninguém conhece! Srsrrs Minha diva, minha amiga(adoro) e agora ela ler as minhas histórias morro sempre que ela aparece!srsrsrsr Tem uma cena nessa fic que foi inspirada em uma cena de uma fic sua, quando o capitulo chegar aviso. Obrigada, sua presença é muito importante. Beijos.

Cantinho da Beta

(Isso sim é ser amigo... hahahha) Chris

(Grosso, mal-educado, mal-agradecido, preciso continuar?) não concordo o loiro esta apenas confuso.

(Com um amigo desses, quem precisa de inimigo hein? Hahahaha)

Nada de arranhar, gritar, xingar, nem maltratar meu moreno lindo! u.u)

(Que chato né? Dormir com massagem do Jay... Também quero!)

(Quem não tem vontade de voltar?) para os braços do Jared.

(Visão do paraíso!) O jared

(Correção, visão de todos os paraísos possíveis!) O jared outra vez srsrs

(Ser burro e apanhar mais um pouco! Todo loiro é teimoso assim Aninha?)

(Seria a melhor vida de qualquer pessoa... Ok, parei!) A noite que passou nos braços do jared.

(Ok, não parei! Queria reclamar nada, queria era aproveitar! O loiro pensa que engana!)

(Grosseiro! Ele cuidando de você...)

(Jensen, concordamos novamente!)


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen passou a noite em claro. Quando foi vencido pelo cansaço, já estava amanhecendo, por isso acordou tarde, na hora do almoço, comeu qualquer coisa e foi para a lavanderia.

- Oi, Jensen. – O loiro tinha acabado que colocar os lençóis na maquina, quando aquela voz conhecida lhe cumprimentou.

- Oi, Jared. – Respondeu não muito a vontade.

- Desculpa por sujar a sua cama ontem, mas você me tira do sério.

- Não mais do que você. – Jensen sorriu tristemente, estava tão cansado que não conseguiria brigar com o moreno.

- Deixa que eu pago essa lavagem. – Jared estranhou a falta de agressão gratuita.

- Não precisa.

- Faço questão.

- Ok.

- Jensen, sei que não gosta de mim, mas como já te expliquei ontem, preciso do Chris inteiro nos treinos. Essa semana que passou foi terrível para ele, pois ficava preocupado se ia chegar inteiro ou não em casa.

- Já entendi, eu vou treinar com vocês. Qual o horário? Tenho que avisar no laboratório.

- Você pode fazer o seu horário, apenas não pode ser nos meus horários de aula. Eu passarei as suas atividades e algumas vezes você aparece em campo para treinar com a equipe toda. O que acha?

- OK, acho que não encontro melhor oferta.

- Mas, eu quero um favor teu.

- O que? – Jensen olhou sério para o moreno, "sabia que tinha algo por trás dessa gentileza toda, acho que vou me dar mal..." Pensou o loiro.

- Aula particular.

- Aula particular? – "To ferrado! Além de treinar todos os dias, ainda terei de ficar junto dele mais tempo, talvez em lugares sossegados e solitários." O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida com a expectativa. – Talvez seja melhor treinar com o resto do time sempre. –Respondeu o loiro, pois assim estaria menos tempo ao lado do moreno.

- Poxa, você prefere atrapalhar sua vida no laboratório, do que me ajudar? Assim como você esta sendo obrigado a participar de alguma atividade esportiva, eu estou sendo obrigado a fazer química básica esse ano, por causa do meu tio. Eu não sei nada e nem gosto, Fuller é um péssimo professor e me odeia. Por favor, me ajuda? – Jensen já tinha visto o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva de Jared, mas nunca direcionado a ele, e realmente era impossível resistir.

- Tudo bem, vamos organizar os nossos horários. – O loiro se viu respondendo, e depois sentiu uns braços fortes apertando o seu corpo contra um peito musculoso. - Obrigado. Nossa parceria vai dar certo, acho que até poderei te chamar de Jenny boy. – Disse o moreno enquanto lhe abraçava.

- Menos. – Respondeu Jensen se afastando contra vontade de Jared.

- Passo mais tarde em seu quarto, para combinarmos tudo. Tchau. – Disse Jared se despedindo de um Jensen dividido entre a alegria de poder ficar mais tempo ao lado de Jared e a tristeza de não poder desfrutar da melhor forma essa companhia. Afinal era um amor impossível.

33333333

Jensen voltou para o quarto e Chris já estava lá querendo conversar com ele.

- Jenny, eu entendo a tua posição, mas acho que vai ser melhor. De repente com a convivência você consiga superar esse sentimento ou ele se apaixona por você também, já que o Jared não tem preconceito nenhum em relação a se envolver com um homem. Acredito que ele pense igual a você, o que importa é a química. – Ao terminar o Kane sorriu e assanhou os cabelos do Jensen, por causa de incredulidade que o loiro fez.

- Chris garotos como o Jared não se apaixonam por garotos como eu. – Disse Jensen com ar desanimado.

- E que tipo de garoto você é? – Kane, sabia do complexo do amigo e o motivo deste.

- Um cara que atrai apenas pessoas pertencentes ao clube de xadrez. – Respondeu Jensen resumindo o quanto lhe achava sem graça e sem atrativo nenhum. – Não quero sonhar para não me iludir novamente.

Flash back on

- Chris! Deus existe! – Um garoto loiro, cheio de sardas, óculos fundo de garrafa, e muito magro para a sua idade invadia seu quarto, com um sorriso imenso no rosto. – Danneel, me convidou para ser seu par no baile de formatura. Dá para acreditar, ela terminou com o idiota do Darren, e me convidou. Minha mãe quase enlouqueceu, afinal eu não ia para o baile e agora ela teve de correr atrás de roupa, falta apenas uma semana. – Jensen estava super agitado, falava sem dar um tempo para o amigo responder qualquer coisa. – Cara...

- Respira Jensen! –Kane falou um pouco alto para o amigo se calar. – Você vai para o baile com a Danneel Harris? – estava incrédulo, afinal ela era a chefe de torcida. Considerada a garota, mais gostosa e bonita da escola, tinha caras que morreriam por um sorriso dela. Entre esses caras, estava Jensen, o maior nerd de toda a escola, que apenas não era muito zoado, por que Chris o protegia.

Mas era só o loiro se descuidar para que Jensen pagasse o preço por não ser do clube dos populares.

- Sim, nem acreditei. E sabe o que mais? Vamos sair juntos hoje à noite. – Jensen era apenas sorriso.

- Onde está?

- Onde está o que?

- A droga alucinógena que você usou! – Depois que falou isso recebeu um leve soco no ombro desferido por Jensen.

- Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa? Quero estar bonito hoje à noite.

- Você bonito? Vai ter que nascer de novo! – Disse Kane se levantando, para ir com o loiro ao shopping, pois ele sabia que o amigo não teria nenhuma roupa descente para vestir nessa ocasião especial.

Foi uma semana de príncipe para Jensen. Harris desfilava com ele para cima e para baixo, uma noite antes do baile lhe desvirginou. Mentiu para Ackles, dizendo que ele foi o primeiro. O loiro estava no paraíso, ria de tudo e todos. Nem as provocações de Darren, capitão do time e seus comparsas lhe tiravam do sério e Chris nunca teve tanto trabalho para proteger o amigo que nem percebia onde estava envolvido. Mas não adiantaria falar nada, pois o loiro estava totalmente iludido.

No dia do baile, Jensen estava radiante. Tinha ido buscar Danneel com o pai. A sua habilitação, ainda não tinha chegado, estava envergonhado, mas Harris além de linda, foi super compreensiva e simpática.

Sua vida miserável estava perfeita, até o momento em que elegeram a Rainha e o Rei do baile. Lógico que ele sabia que os eleitos seriam Danneel e o Darren, mas dentro da sua ilusão ele achava que no final do baile a Rainha seria dele, o Peão.

Ele ficou esperando a sua dama em um canto afastado, enquanto ela agradecia pelos votos recebidos. Viu quando ela desceu do palco e foi envolvida por suas amigas, a felicitando e a perdeu de vista no meio da multidão. Depois de muito procurá-la no salão, resolveu ir atrás dela. A encontrou aos beijos com Darren, junto a uma das pilastras das arquibancadas do campo de beisebol.

- Dan? – Chamou com um fio de voz, não acreditando que seus olhos viam.

- O que é otário? Achava que ela era apaixonada por você? Ela só queria fazer ciúmes e resolveu ficar com o mais patético e babaca da escola. – Quem respondeu foi Darren com desprezo.

- Jensen, entende que eu nunca poderia me apaixonar por alguém como você, apesar de você ser um amor, mas... – Começou a Danneel.

- Não precisa explicar nada, ele entende. No fundo sabe que você apenas o usou para me provocar ciúme, devo dizer que não conseguiu. – Falou Darren, olhando para a garota. – Quem vai ter ciúmes de um merdinha igual a esse? Mas ele vai ter o que merece... – Terminou de falar e saiu puxando a Danneel, que o seguiu sem falar mais nada.

Jensen se sentou no primeiro degrau da arquibancada, com uma dor tão profunda no peito, que está o impedia de respirar. Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, se sentia perdido, desorientado. Não queria voltar para casa e assim ter que explicar o seu estado para a família.

- Não chora por aquela vagabunda! Vamos te dar alguns motivos melhores para chorar. – Quando Jensen levantou a cabeça para olhar quem tinha dito aquilo, levou um chute no estomago. Foi levantado pelo terno que usava, somente para receber um soco no rosto e outro no estômago. Eram dois do grupo de Darren que estava ali por ordem do capitão do time, para ensinar a Jensen não se meter com a garota de quem não deve.

- Ei, seus covardes, larguem-no. – Esse grito foi a sua salvação. Era Chris que tinha o seguido e estava junto com Steven. Os garotos desistiram, jogaram Jensen no chão e correram, pois Kane sempre foi muito bom de briga e sabiam que não teriam chances. A lição já estava dada.

- Vamos, vou te levar para casa. – Kane levantou Jensen com carinho.

- Não! – Pediu o loiro.

- Vou te levar para a minha casa. E de lá ligo para o teu pai. Ok? – Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça.

Desde desse dia Jensen nunca mais namorou ou se aproximou de qualquer pessoa com interesses amorosos. Se dedicou a exercício físico ganhou corpo para evitar outras surras, mas parecia que não tinha adiantado depois da surra que levou de Tom e Michael.

Fim do Flash Back.

O final de semana foi um pesadelo para Jensen. Ele ficava horas pensando na convivência que teria com Jared. Tudo bem que o moreno fazia parte de sua vida, pois ele era amigo de Chris, então de vez em quando tinha de encontrá-lo, mas agora esses encontros seriam quase diários.

Seria uma tortura sentir o cheiro, ouvir a sua voz, o seu riso e nos treinos. Talvez tomassem banhos juntos, e ele poderia apreciar a visão daquele corpo maravilhoso. Como resistir?

Logo na segunda pela manhã foi falar com o treinador Sheppard, Jared estava lá e, junto com o Chris, montou para Jensen um horário de treino especial. O loiro tinha de comparecer somente pela segunda de manhã nos treinos com a equipe toda. E como era segunda Jensen teve que ficar e treinar.

- Formem duplas. – Nesse momento começou o sonho e pesadelo para Jensen, pois Jared se posicionou como seu par. O loiro procurou o Chris que lhe enviou um sorriso cínico. – De frente um para o outro, segurem no ombro e dobrem os joelhos forçando o máximo que puderem, repitam essa operação 40 vezes alternadamente.

- Jensen presta atenção no que você está fazendo. – Disse Jared irritado, pois o loiro não queria se apoiar nele e fugia quando era a vez do moreno.

- Agora, quem irá forçar a pernas de você para cima será o seu par no exercício. Não vão se beijar e nem ficar duro quando abraçar o companheiro. – A nova ordem deixou Jensen mais tenso ainda.

- Chris, vamos trocar. O Jensen está me atrapalhando. – Disse Jared, largando o loiro.

- Por que trocou Padalecki? – Perguntou Sheppard.

- O senhor disse sem ficar duro, e o Ackles não resiste ao papai aqui. – Respondeu fazendo todos rirem, Jensen apenas não saiu correndo com vergonha, por que Chris o segurou.

- Idiota. – Resmungou Jensen baixinho.

O loiro ficou preocupado na hora de ir ao vestiário. Se ali no meio de tanta gente, quase não resistia ao moreno, imagine como agir tendo Jared nu sob o chuveiro?

No final Jensen deu um jeito e não foi para o vestuário com resto da equipe, pegou suas coisas e foi tomar banho no banheiro do laboratório, evitando e lamentando a visão maravilhosa que com certeza teria do Jared.

333333333

No fim da tarde Jared apareceu com um livro na mão. – Vim cobrar a minha aula particular. – Disse com um sorriso de covinha.

- Acho melhor outra hora. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Por quê? Nós temos um trato. Tenho um trabalho para entregar, preciso de sua ajuda. – Disse Jared, meio irritado.

- Ok!

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente, Jared era um bom aluno, inteligente compreendia rapidamente as coisas e prestava atenção, o único problema era as coxas do moreno pressionando as suas, sorte que a matéria era química básica e o loiro saberia explicar o assunto em questão dormindo.

3333333

Os primeiros dias foram uma tortura, ficar perto de Jared e não demonstrar os seus sentimentos e desejos, o esforço do loiro era tanto que o esgotava fisicamente, e sempre que podia agredia o moreno, sem nenhum motivo aparente, e quando isso acontecia deixava o capitão do time de beisebol surpreso e sem reação.

No sábado ao final da primeira semana, Jensen estava tão cansado que dormiu a manhã toda, deixando Chris preocupado, principalmente depois que o loiro apenas se levantou engoliu qualquer coisa e dormiu de novo.

3333

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o loiro no domingo quando acordou encontrou Jared sentado na cama do Chris, lendo.

- Chris me pediu para ficar com você, pois ele está preocupado e teve que sair, mas não queria te deixar sozinho, e eu estou aqui como babá. – Jared lhe sorriu mostrando as covinha adoráveis.

- Quem tem um amigo como o Chris não precisa de inimigo. – O loiro revirou os olhos e se deitou na cama.

- Jensen, por que você me agride tanto? O que eu te fiz? Vamos esclarecer isso agora! – O moreno foi para cama de Jensen, que em um salto se levantou, assuntando Jared, pela rapidez.

- Eu não gosto de você. – Jensen foi para o banheiro tentando fugir do moreno, que foi mais rápido e se colocou na frente do loiro o impedindo de fugir, como fazia sempre que o agredia.

- Por que você não gosta de mim? - Perguntou Jared olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Por que... Por que... Eu... – Jensen estava se perdendo nos olhos do moreno, mas um barulho no corredor lá fora quebrou o transe do loiro. - Eu não preciso de motivos para não gostar de você. – Foi o que respondeu quando na verdade queria dizer outra coisa, ou melhor, queria beijar aquela boca, se perder naqueles braços fortes, entregar seu corpo ao moreno, sentindo o prazer de suas mãos lhe percorrendo...

O loiro aproveitou uma distração de Jared e correu para o banheiro, antes que perdesse o controle e agarrasse o moreno ali mesmo, se trancou ficando lá por muito tempo, até que ouviu uma porta se abrindo e alguém saindo do quarto.

- Te peguei. – Gritou Jared lhe abraçando por trás assim que saiu do banheiro, quase matando o loiro do coração, pois não esperava encontrar o moreno ainda ali.

- Droga! Jared! – Gritou o loiro, tentando se livrar do abraço. - Depois quer saber por que não gosto de ti. Fora daqui! Agora. – Disse empurrando o moreno para fora do quarto. Assim que Jared saiu, Jensen se sentou no chão da porta, e assim Chris o encontrou, logo após o almoço.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o amigo.

- Sua brilhante idéia de deixar o Jared aqui como babá. – Respondeu Jensen com raiva, mas a voz cansada.

- Mas eu tinha de sair e não podia te deixar sozinho, você poderia não está bem, pois dormiu o sábado todo e nem acordou para jantar, fiquei super preocupado.

- Estava apenas cansado, não é fácil ficar perto dele, você sabe disso. – Falou Jensen como se acusasse o amigo.

- Droga, Jensen, tem de relaxar mais, você briga demais com ele, e sem razão. E o Jared é uma pessoa fantástica.

- Que legal, ele é fantástico e eu estou ferrado. Vou dormir. – Disse Jensen tentando usar a ironia, mas ficou tonto e caiu desmaiado.

- Jensen? Cara o que você tem? – Jensen piscando os olhos e fixou no rosto preocupado do amigo, e percebeu que já estava deitado.

- Nada apenas fiquei um pouco tonto. – Respondeu Jensen com dificuldades.

- Você apagou!

- Não comi nada hoje, deve ter sido isso.

-Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar assim, não tinha aceitado o oferecimento do Jared para ficar de olho em ti.

- Foi o Jared que se ofereceu? – Jensen tentou levantar a cabeça, mas não conseguiu.

- Comentei que precisava sair e estava preocupado contigo, e ele disse que não tinha nada para fazer, ele é assim mesmo prestativo, amigo,...

-Quanto ele está te pagando para fazer a propaganda. – Disse Jensen interrompendo o amigo, era mais fácil para ele pensar que Jared era apenas um rosto bonito sem conteúdo, mas pelo jeito não era.

- Vou fazer algo leve pra você comer, pega esse chocolate para repor a açúcar no sangue. E não levanta daí. – Disse Chris.

O loiro sempre foi um bom amigo para Jensen, se não fosse ele, sua vida seria bem mais difícil.

- Obrigado. – Chris lhe entregou um sanduiche de queijo e leite.

- Jensen, se continuar nessa linha defensiva, antes de terminar o ano, você estará doente. Curte o momento ao lado dele, se de repente não pode ter o amor, quem sabe ganhe outro amigo, tão bom quanto a mim. – Comentou Chris rindo no final.

- Vou tentar, mas é tão difícil, na maioria das vezes eu o agrido para não... Sei lá... Abraça-lo, beijá-lo...

- Está bom, detalhes demais. – Interrompeu Chris, pois quando o loiro começava a falar de Jared sempre viajava. - Ia sair com o Misha, mas vou chamá-lo para ver um filme aqui, se importa?

- Deixa disso eu estou bem, vai namorar em paz. - Falou Jensen sorrindo.

- E desde quando a tua presença atrapalha. – Disse Chris, e era verdade muitas vezes, ele e Misha faziam amor com Jensen dormindo do lado, existia até uma cortina para esses momentos de intimidade.

Nessas horas o loiro colocava um fone de ouvido e virava de costa para a cama, e não se incomodava com os acontecimentos, principalmente por que Jensen gostava de Misha.

- Vejo que o Misha te pegou de jeito. Nunca pensei em te ver tão apaixonado. – Comentou Jensen sorrindo da cara de bobo que o amigo fez.

Como o previsto Misha passou a noite com Chris, sem grandes problemas para os três, que primeiro viram um filme, que Jensen não prestou atenção, pois ficou pensando nas palavras do amigo e nas suas atitudes, antes de terminar o filme tinha tomado uma resolução.

333333333

Na segunda durante o treino Jared não chegou perto dele, seu par no exercício era sempre o Chris, na hora do vestuário Jensen como sempre foi embora, tomou banho e almoçou um sanduiche que tinha trazido para o almoço, e esperou o moreno para a aula particular, coisa que não aconteceu, Jared simplesmente não apareceu. Mas em vez de alívio, o loiro sentiu um vazio, uma saudade como se fizesse anos sem ver o moreno. "Logo agora, ele some..." Pensava o loiro indo para o seu quarto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jared? – Perguntou Jensen assim que Chris chegou ao quarto.

- Não, aconteceu o que você queria.

- O que?

- Ele te deixou em paz, não era isso que queria?- Chris estava sério.

E sem pensar nas conseqüências de seu ato Jensen saiu do quarto em direção ao andar de cima onde ficava o quarto de Jared.

O loiro bateu na porta e depois de uma pequena demora, a chefe de torcida Genevieve apareceu enrolada em um lençol, Jensen já tinha visto a garota cercar Padalecki, por isso sorriu, pediu desculpa e foi embora.

3333333333

N.A: Pela empolgação de meus amados leitores, resolvi posta logo esse capítulo o próximo apenas depois da correção da minha Anja e beta!

O Misha sempre vai aparecer como par do Kane, a Anja adora esses dois juntos! srsrs

Cantinho da beta:

Quero bater tanto nele...) No meu loiro encostou a mão... srsrrs

(Que vontade de estar no lugar do loiro!) Anjinha se eu pidesse conseguia uma senha para a massagem do Jared para você.

(Ana, você é boa em xadrez?) Por esse loiro aprendo até plantar bananeira, ou mandioca! Piada infame! ssrsrrs

(A única coisa boa nela é o fato de ser ruiva, de resto...) Sobre Danneel.

(Amigo bom é pra isso mesmo!)

(Não disse? Só a cor do cabelo presta!) Danneel

(Adoooorooo!) Kane

(Claro, porque o Jay é um fofo!)

(Não tem como não gostar de você amor! Ele é louco!)

(Porque o Chris não é bobo que nem alguém!) Por namorar com o Misha.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen descia a escada rapidamente, se condenando pela sua impulsividade e se corroendo de ciúmes, que não viu a pessoa que subia em direção contrária, mesmo esta tendo quase dois metros de altura.

-Ei, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Jared segurando a jaqueta do loiro, que passava por ele feito uma bala.

- Jared? – Jensen falou o nome do moreno e sorriu aliviado, por saber que não era com ele que a garota estava. – Eu vim aqui para falar com você, mas acho que o teu colega está ocupado.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou Jared por causa da maneira que o loiro vinha descendo a escada.

- Não, na verdade nem falei com ele. Acho que não dava para ele se levantar. – Jensen sorriu de maneira tímida.

- Mas o que você quer comigo? – A pergunta saiu meio na defensiva, pois o moreno estava cansado de ser maltratado e por isso tinha se decidido se afastar do loiro.

- Você não foi estudar hoje. – Jensen queria pedir desculpa, mas tinha medo de sua voz denunciar seus sentimentos.

- Nem vou mais. – Informou o moreno revirando os olhos.

- E o nosso acordo? – Jensen sentiu seu coração tinha ficado pequeno de repente.

- Continua, o Chris vai comandar teus treinamentos, e eu assino e entrego para o treinador, não se preocupe. – E o coração de Jensen diminuiu mais ainda.

- Acordo é acordo, se não aceitar as aulas particulares, também não quero esse favor.

- Por que você não aceita esse favor?

- Por que não quero dever nada para você. – Respondeu Jensen de novo com grosseria, sua defesa perante as sensações que o moreno despertava nele.

- Ok! – Disse Jared se afastando.

- Não! – Jensen o segurou, mas o largou imediatamente, mas foi o suficiente para o moreno olhar para ele esperando o que o loiro tinha para dizer. – Desculpa. – Jensen baixou a cabeça para Jared não ver seus sentimentos que com certeza estavam refletidos em seus olhos. – Desculpa por tudo. Quero continuar com o nosso acordo. – Jensen continuava não olhando para Jared, moreno achava que era por causa de orgulho e por isso não forçou o loiro a lhe encarar.

- Não! Tudo bem, mas não é necessário aulas particulares, acho que me garanto. – Disse Jared para o desespero de Jensen, pois ele queria ter o moreno perto dele, nem que fosse como amigo, Chris tinha razão.

- Por favor, me desculpa. E se você não se garantir? Agora não sou eu que estou sendo teimoso. – Jensen fez mais uma tentativa.

- Tudo bem! – Falou Jared depois de pensar um pouco. – Mas eu não vou aceitar ser maltratado sem motivo aparente.

- Ok! É só não provocar.

- E como eu te provoco?

- Respirando. – Jared ficou surpreso. – Desculpa! Força do hábito. Amigos? – Jensen estendeu a mão para Jared.

- Claro. –Jared ignorou a mão do loiro e lhe abraçou, invadindo de vez o espaço pessoal de Jensen, que no primeiro momento colocou as mãos no ombro do moreno em uma tentativa de manter a distância, mas mandou o medo para longe e correspondeu o abraço, e sentiu seu corpo aquecido, protegido e sua alma preenchida.

- Antes que resolva me beijar na boca aqui no meio da escada. – Jensen brincou para não se entregar ao constrangimento. - Vamos lá ao meu quarto, o Chris pediu uma pizza e o seu quarto está ocupado no momento.

444444

Jared se sentou na cama de Jensen com um pedaço de pizza carregado de maionese e ketchup, mas uma lata de refrigerante, que fez questão de colocar na mesinha de cabeceira do loiro sem nenhuma proteção, somente para provocar.

Mas Jensen apenas pegou um prato e colocou a lata dentro junto com a dele e sentou do lado de Jared, ele precisava estar próximo, o dia fora terrível sem o moreno do seu lado, conseguiu ficar sem a presença constante do Jared por três anos, mas agora depois da semana que passaram juntos, viciou.

44444444

Nos primeiro dias não transformar seu desejo pelo moreno em uma agressão gratuita, foi difícil, as vezes não conseguia e Jared ia embora o deixando sozinho, fazendo que o loiro corresse atrás dele. Mas com o passar do tempo, esse esforço foi diminuindo, não que ele estivesse imune à presença do mesmo, porém devido à amizade que nasceu entre os dois, o loiro não precisava se policiar. Considerando que Jared não respeitava o seu espaço pessoal e sempre se via envolvido nos braços do moreno, em qualquer lugar e por qualquer motivo. Eles se tornaram amigos quase que inseparáveis.

Apenas duas coisas não aconteciam: O Jared ser seu par nos treinos, sempre era o Kane e tomar banho junto com o resto do time, ia se arrumar no banheiro privativo do laboratório. Os colegas pensavam que era por pura timidez, Chris era o único que sabia o real motivo.

Jensen também fez amizades com o resto do time, geralmente almoçavam juntos e depois Jared ia estudar com o loiro no laboratório. À noite treinavam, na verdade mais brincavam do que outra coisa, servia para preencher as horas necessárias para o crédito, e depois jantavam juntos.

4444444

- Vejo que você não encrenca mais com o Jared. Passou a paixão? – Perguntou Kane, em uma noite em que não estava com o moreno, pois este tinha ido jantar com o tio, professor Morgan.

- Não, na verdade se transformou em algo mais forte, antes era uma coisa física. – Quando o loiro falava de Jared sempre parecia sonhar acordado. - Mas agora convivendo, descobrir que ele é um ser humano maravilhoso, você sabia que em alguns domingos vai treinar um time de beisebol em um orfanato aqui próximo? E que quinze em quinze dias ele vai a um asilo fazer visitas? E,,,

- Para! Que estou me apaixonado pelo cara. - Interrompeu Kane. - Ele nunca comentou nada dessas atividades.

- Ele não gosta de divulgar, podem lhe chamar de exibido. Por isso não espalha. Até para mim nunca comentou...

- Até para mim! Huhuhuhu – Chris zoou o amigo, pois realmente Jensen e Jared tinham se tornado melhores amigos.

- Esquece! – Disse Jensen abrindo o livro novamente.

- Não deixa para lá, como você descobriu essas atividades escusas de Jared Padalecki?

- Da pior maneira possível.

_Flash back_

Jensen caminhava pelo campus ia dar uma aula no lugar do Fuller. Quando encontrou Jared, o moreno passou por ele dizendo apenas um oi, sem entusiasmo, sem um sorriso e sem seu abraço.

- Jared. – Jensen o chamou e Jared parou, mas não virou para falar com ele e o loiro foi até o amigo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o tocou no ombro. O moreno continuava de cabeça baixa e com delicadeza Jensen lhe levantou o rosto e os olhos de Jared estavam vermelhos indicando que chorara e que ainda queria chorar. – Ei. – Disse Jensen o puxando para um abraço o primeiro que ele dava por iniciativa própria.

Jared contou que estava indo a um velório, de uma senhora, que vivia em um asilo, onde ele sempre ia visitar, aquela informação deixou Jensen surpreso, era uma face nova do moreno.

- Ela era tão alegre, dizia que se casaria comigo, estava esperando apenas eu me formar. – Jared sorria entre as lágrimas. – Ela estava bem, sábado quando fui lá fazer a minha visita. – Jensen sorriu, pois já tinha percebido essas saídas alguns sábados, mas achava que Jared estava namorando alguém fora da universidade, e nessas ocasiões fugia da presença do moreno, para não tratá-lo mal devido o grande ciúme que sentia. – Me ligaram agora, avisando o que aconteceu e a data do velório.

- Se quiser eu vou com você. – Se ofereceu Jensen.

- Obrigado, mas você não tem uma aula agora? – Jared sabia todos os horários do loiro.

- Tenho, mas tudo bem fico com você. – Disse Jensen mesmo sabendo que Fuller ia querer a sua cabeça, mas não podia deixar um amigo assim triste, principalmente se esse amigo era Jared.

- Não! Eu vou com você para a aula, assim me distraio, o velório é mais tarde. – Jared sabia que o loiro precisava do professor Fuller, pois Jensen tinha dado entrada para fazer o doutorado na UCLA, e Fuller, apesar de não ser considerado um bom professor para os alunos, tinha peso na universidade.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, vamos.

Depois da aula foram juntos ao velório e Jared contou para o loiro suas atividades caridosas, as visitas no asilo, os treinos de beisebol, as visitas nos hospitais e outras coisas. E o loiro passou o acompanhar algumas vezes e nessas ocasiões Jared também descobriu que Jensen cantava e tocava violão.

Fim do Flash back

- Então é isso que vocês fazem quando saem daqui aos finais de semana? – Perguntou Chris depois que Jensen terminou o seu relato. – Eu achava que iam transar e não queriam que ninguém soubesse. Jensen riu e deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

44444

No sábado pela manhã, Jared bateu no quarto de Jensen com um smoking na mão.

- Jensen, hoje vai ter um baile, e quero que você vá comigo. - O moreno entrou no quarto sem esperar convite.

- Mas Jared, baile? Eu não gosto de festas. Desculpa, mas não vou. – O loiro fez bico.

- Mas esse não é um baile qualquer, é no asilo e eles disseram que sua presença é obrigatória. É um baile da saudade. Passo às 17h, são pessoas idosas dormem cedo. -

Jensen fez a barba, experimentou a roupa, nem em seu primeiro e último baile estava tão nervoso. Quando o moreno chegou já estava arrumado, Jensen não sabia, mas estava lindo, perfeito, de arrancar suspiro.

- Jensen, as velhinhas vão brigar por ti e eu não vou ter com quem dançar. – Jared se aproximou e retirou os óculos do loiro.

- Ei. - Reclamou Jensen.

- Não vai precisar disso, quem dirige sou eu, vou guardar isso aqui. - Colocou os óculos do loiro dentro do seu smoking. Vamos! - O loiro o seguiu contrariado e em dúvida se Jared estava mais lindo do que nunca ou era apenas a falta dos óculos que fazia achar que o moreno estava irresistível essa noite.

Jensen fez sucesso com os idosos internados na casa, e com as jovens voluntárias iguais a Jared e com as netas presentes no baile, dançou, nem parecia o conhecido homem de gelo.

- Vocês formam um casal lindo. - Disse uma senhora assim que foram se despedir dela.

- Nós não somos um casal. -Falou Jensen sem jeito.

- E o que falta para isso?

- Ele me querer. - Respondeu Jared abraçando o loiro. - Vamos amor! - E puxou Jensen para fora, pois o loiro estava quase para se enterrar vivo. - Sra. Berg é muito romântica, e vê romance em qualquer lugar, não fica assim. Você devia deixar de usar isso aqui. – Disse o moreno lhe entregando os seus óculos. – Vamos trocar de roupa, pois tem hoje tem a festa do ano na KBY.

- Eu não vou!

- Você vai sim!

- Desculpa, mas nessa não.

- Nem se eu pedir com jeitinho.

- Não! - Respondeu Jensen sem olhar para o moreno, caso contrário diria sim.

Jared ainda não tinha desistido, mas assim que o carro parou alguns amigos do moreno o cercaram perguntando que horas ele ia aparecer na festa da irmandade KBY, conhecidas pela quantidade de bebidas e sexo desenfreado. Quando Jared procurou o loiro ele já tinha sumido dentro do prédio.

O loiro ficou observando a chefe de torcida, Genevieve, cercando o moreno, cochichando algo em seu ouvido._ "Que safada, foi para a cama com seu colega de quarto e agora parece que quer experimentar o outro ocupante"_, seu coração doeu ao ver Jared seguindo em direção ao prédio da irmandade, com a morena pendurada em seu braço.

O baile no asilo tinha sido especial para Jensen, Jared tinha sido uma companhia perfeita, e apesar da noite não terminar como gostaria e o coração cheio de ciúmes, tentou guardar apenas os momentos felizes do dia.

Deitado em sua cama, com o fone no ouvido, foi dormir, por um momento achou que o chamavam, mas viu que era coisa de sua imaginação e logo estava dormindo sonhando com um baile onde dançava a noite toda nos braços de um moreno alto e sorrisos de covinha.

444444

Jensen acordou pela manhã e foi ao shopping encomendar lentes de contato, estava se sentindo ridículo, mas ele não resistiu de fazer esse meio pedido do moreno, para melhorar a sensação de estar fazendo papel de bobo, tentou se convencer que há muito estava com vontade de usar lentes.

Mas ele sabia que era mentira, os óculos nunca realmente o incomodaram. Sentia-se protegido por trás dele. Por sorte a moça tinha uma lente com o mesmo grau que Jensen, em outra ótica e o loiro poderia ir buscá-la no dia seguinte, e faria os testes lá mesmo.

444444

- Que tal a festa? – Perguntou Jensen assim que entrou no quarto, encontrando Jared sentado em sua cama conversando com Chris.

- A dos velhinhos estavam bem melhor, em tudo desde músicas até as companhias. – Respondeu Jared se espreguiçando.

- Realmente até a Sra. Morgan que não anda é melhor que a vesga, digo a Genevieve. – Disse Jensen se referindo à garota que se pendurou no pescoço de Jared assim que este saiu do carro.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse venenoso. – Disse Jared rindo. – Ou é ciúme?

- Vai sonhando. – Disse e sentou ao lado do moreno, agora sempre que podia desfrutar de uma proximidade maior com Jared aproveitava. E muitas vezes Jared se aproximava mais, como agora que resolveu se deitar colocando a cabeça no colo do loiro. - Isso é uma ressaca? – Perguntou tirando os cabelos castanhos do moreno de sua testa, e recebeu como resposta apenas um sorriso, e assim passou à tarde Jared dormindo no colo do loiro que ficou alternando sua atenção entre um livro e ficar velando o sono do moreno.

4444444

Imitando a Clau cenas do próximo capítulo:

- Jensen? – O loiro ouviu o moreno o chamando.

- Estou aqui. – Respondeu de dentro de uma das cabines.

- Uau. – Disse o moreno quando o viu. – Você está... Diferente.

- Você também. Todo mundo está me olhando. Devo está ridículo. – Disse o loiro mordendo os lábios.

- Ridiculo! – Exclamou o moreno. – Você está lindo, gostoso... – E falando assim foi se aproximando do loiro e lhe prensando na parede, lhe olhando nos olhos.

N.A.: Quero agradecer os reviews, a fic esta muito bem aceita, apesar das ameaças de morte por atualizações que minha Anja e eu recebemos, estamos muito felizes. E uma palavrinha para agradecer cada um que gasta um pouco do seu tempo para nosincentiver, nos ameaçar, nos xingar, tudo vale, tudo gostamos! srrsrs

Maralice-chan Abriga geralmente é divertida! Mas a Paz finalmente chegou! Srsrrs Obrigada por comentar, agora vai sofrer um pouquinho com atualização! Srsrsr Que maldade!

Perola Licença diva chegando! Srsrrssr Gostou da cura com beijinhos? Kkkkkk Santo Jared! O Jensen trabalhou o físico, mas defesa... srsrrs Por isso ele apanha tanto, o meu loiro é da Paz, o Jared que o diga! kkkkk

Luluzinha Em todo lugar para o Jensen tem química, igual a mim que em todo lugar tem matemática! Srsrsr

Parece que os dois se acertaram se transformaram em melhores amigos! Será que o loiro vai se contentar com pouco? Parece que vai! srsrrsr

CMarialima ta vou ficar na minha e não contar que sou tua idola! Srsrsr Segredo! Kkkk Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre.

Totosay de Cueca fic completa dá para postar mais rápido, não tem por que fazer ninguém sofrer! Srsr Basta o Jensen tadinho!

Masinha,a ameaçadora! Srsrrssr Sempre fico com pena do Jensen apanhando, nem escreveria, mas... Você viu que não foi fácil para o loiro, vamos ver agora! srssr

Evy já disse que fico feliz quando te vejo nos comentários/ Pois eu fico, você pretou atenção em uma coisinha! Srsr A única, quando tudo tiver revelado, vou te lembrar. srsrrsrs

Nina o Jared não tem preconceito mesmo, curte o que pintar, e dormir de conchinha co outro homem, acho que o loiro esta marcando, mas com tanto medo de se magoar, fica difícil.

mLUspn Obrigada mais uma vez, esses são os nossos pagamentos, acho que o Jensen prefere não experimentar, ficou uma semana convivendo com o Jared viciou imagine se se deixar levar? srsrsrrs

Claudia Minha linda surtada, ADORO! Quer beijo da cura? Deixa eu chegar no RIO! srsrsrrs

Sol devo dizer que você esta muito adivinhona, quando li ri muito queria a tua cabeça, e depois quando vi a tua agonia! Kkkkkkk A resposta nas mãos! Kkkk Desculpa ai!

Mas um capitulo que vai deixar todos dormirem em paz, o Ro nem vai querer me pegar(no bom sentindo ou no mal? Sei lá!`srsrs Com respeito). A coisa vai melhorar um pouquinho nos próximo capitulo!`srsrs Ou não!

Ana entra na fila para a massagem, senhas altas!`srsrrs. Obrigada por comentar.

Cantinho da Beta

(Digamos que nesse contexto ele não tem tanto mal gosto assim, Jens!)

(Um mínimo de orgulho faz bem!)

(Culpa de quem?)

(Eu também Chris!)

(Amigos... Aham! Sei! Contra a vontade desse loiro safado!)

(Seria mais interessante Chris, mas o que eles fazem é mais fofo!)

(Não são os óculos Jens, vai por mim...)

(Isso é um sonho verdadeiramente bom!)

(Nesse caso sou obrigada a concordar!)

(Quer delícia maior?)


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen saiu do treino da manhã de segunda mais cedo, pois ia buscar as suas lentes. A atendente fez os testes, lhe ensinou a usar e o loiro já saiu com elas.

Quando passou enfrente a uma loja de roupas masculinas, olhou para as que usava e resolveu fazer uma mudança. Vendo uma blusa de algodão, verde escura, mangas comprida na vitrine, resolveu entrar.

Saiu da loja vestido com roupas novas e outras na sacola, as escolhas foram feitas com ajuda de uma das vendedoras, e todas ficaram de boca aberta pela beleza e o sex appeal do loiro.

Jensen caminhava tranquilamente pelo shopping indo para a praça de alimentação, quando esbarraram nele. – Desculpe! Jensen! Jensen Ackles? – Perguntou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- Dan? Danneel Harris? – O loiro estava surpreso.

A garota ficou lhe olhando, avaliando o rapaz na sua frente, lembrando-se do garoto tímido que ela seduziu e decepcionou alguns anos atrás. – Você está... Diferente. – Ela queria dizer lindo.

- Você não mudou muito. – Falou Jensen e na sua voz uma nota de mágoa. – Tenho que ir, tchau.

- Ei! – Dan segurou Jensen. – Você ainda tem ressentimento? Nós éramos todos adolescentes e inconseqüentes. Não devemos deixar isso atrapalhar nossas vidas.

- Mas atrapalhou. – Respondeu Jensen querendo ir embora.

- Não vou aceitar essa situação e só vou deixar você ir embora depois de almoçar comigo. – A garota usava o seu melhor sorriso.

Danneel era muito bonita, charmosa e tinha sido a sua grande paixão de adolescência e a primeira e única mulher da sua vida, ou melhor, a sua única experiência sexual. – Tudo bem. – Jensen aceitou, mesmo não querendo dá abertura.

Apesar de não querer reatar amizade e tentar ser apenas educado com a antiga namorada, Danneel era incrível, simpática e convenceu Jensen que ela foi tão vitima de Darren, quanto ele. No final o loiro era só sorrisos para a ruiva, que estava toda derretida para o patinho feio que tinha se transformado em um belo cisne.

- Será que podemos se encontrar nesta sexta? – Perguntou a ruiva na hora da despedida. – Você pode me buscar. – Danneel estudava em Stanford, mas estava de passeio em Los Angeles, iria ficar até o final do mês. – Você tem carro?

- Não. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Então deixa que eu vou te buscar, ou melhor vou te levar agora e assim descubro onde se esconde. – Ela não ia deixar aquele loiro escapar, pois na época do ensino médio, a semana passada como namorada do Jensen tinha sido muito boa.

Ele era inocente e cavalheiro, e parecia que continuava da mesma maneira, com uma vantagem a mais, estava sexy e muito bonito. Dan nunca tinha reparado os olhos verdes e apesar de achar a boca do loiro macia nos beijos trocados, não se lembrava que era tão perfeitamente pornográfica. Estava arrependida, pois o namoro com o Darren nunca deu certo, mas não ia perder tempo agora.

Danneel lhe levou até o prédio em que morava. Jensen deixou as compras e os óculos no quarto, pegou o computador, pois ia fazer uma apresentação para a turma de Jared sobre Álcoois.

Quando Jensen entrou no prédio onde aconteceria a aula começou a perceber que estava chamando muita atenção. Loiro, alto, forte, calça rasgada e justa, blusa marcando os músculos do peito e do braço, no rosto aquele olhar impassível, impenetrável e sem os óculos para disfarçar os olhos mais verdes de toda UCLA.

Porém Ackles dessa vez não estava tão indiferente quanto aparentava. Tímido por natureza, não estava gostando de tantos olhares por onde passava, não que isso não acontecesse, ele sempre chamava atenção, mas hoje ele estava percebendo de tão excessivos.

Jensen quando entrou no corredor onde seguiria até o auditório, se trancou no banheiro. – Jared? – Ligou para o moreno.

- Jensen? – Perguntou Jared preocupado, pois notou a voz ofegante de Jensen.

- Preciso de você. – Disse o loiro.

- Onde você está, estamos te esperando. Fuller está quase para soltar os cachorros para irem atrás de ti. – Falou o moreno, olhando para o professor.

- Estou no banheiro no inicio do corredor. – Disse o loiro. – Vem me ajudar. Por favor.

- Claro, vou avisar para o professor que você está com problemas. Fica calmo.

5555

- Jensen? – O loiro ouviu o moreno o chamando.

- Estou aqui. – Respondeu de dentro de uma das cabines.

- Uau. – Disse o moreno quando o viu. – Você está... Diferente.

- Você também. Todo mundo está me olhando. Devo estar ridículo. – O loiro mordia os lábios de tão nervoso.

- Ridículo! – Exclamou o moreno. – Você está lindo, gostoso... – E falando assim foi se aproximando do loiro e lhe prensando na parede, lhe olhando nos olhos. Jensen suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Para de graça! – Disse o loiro empurrando Jared, quando ouviu um barulho de uma das portas fecharem ao lado. – Vai buscar meus óculos lá no prédio. – Pediu.

- Jensen, você não está ridículo e não dá para ir buscar nada, por que já estamos atrasados. O Fuller, quer apenas um pé para ferrar com alguém. – Jared estava sério agora.

- Mas eu não posso sair assim daqui. Estão todos me olhando. – Choramingou Jensen.

- Deixa de bobagem, estão apenas surpresos com a mudança de visual, apenas isso. Vem! – Disse Jared estendendo a mão para o loiro. – Apenas não posso andar de mãos dadas com você. – Falou brincando quando Jensen não largou a mão dele. – Você está lindo, mas se tiver algum maníaco vai agarrar a mim, por que sou mais gostoso. – Jensen sorriu concordando.

Atravessaram todo o corredor, ao lado do moreno, Jensen colocou a sua máscara de homem de gelo e durante toda a apresentação Jared foi o seu ponto de apoio, ignorando os olhares apaixonados de garotas e garotos presentes no auditório. E muitos foram tirar dúvidas depois da explanação para a surpresa do loiro, mas quando Jared se levantou para ir embora, Jensen encerrou tudo e foi com o moreno.

5555555

- Não acredito! – Gritou Chris quando soube da Danneel. – Você não vai sair com aquela... Aquela cobra ruiva. E o Jared?

- Ela me explicou tudo, não foi culpa dela. – Kane sorriu de maneira cínica ao ouvir isso do amigo. – E Jared, qual é a chance que tenho com ele? É apenas um jantar para lembrar os velhos tempos.

- Que velhos tempos? Os que ela te ignorava ou os que te humilhava? – Disse o amigo sarcasticamente.

- Valeu! – Respondeu magoado.

- Desculpa Jensen, mas essa garota me tira do sério. Sabia que você é a nova sensação do campus? Tem umas meninas legais que querem te conhecer melhor e rapazes também. – Falou Chris em um tom conciliatório.

- Sabes bem quem eu quero! A Dan é legal, o almoço foi super agradável.

- Desisto. – Falou Chris saindo do quarto. – Oi Jared, coloca um juízo na cabeça desse teu amigo. – Disse para o moreno que encontrou na saída do quarto.

- Oi Jensen, sexta vai ter um campeonato de boliche, quer vir? – Jared perguntou assim que entrou no quarto.

- Nessa sexta não vai dar, vou sair com uma garota maravilhosa.

- Ela pode ir junto. E o que aconteceu para o Chris sair assim?

- É um encontro Jared! Não posso colocá-la no meio de um bando de marmanjos de primeira vez, vou perdê-la assim rapidinho. "Preferia que esse encontro fosse com você, mas não podemos ter tudo que queremos." – Pensou o loiro. - E o problema do Chris é ela. – O loiro contou a história para Jared pela primeira vez.

- Jensen, o Chris tem razão, essa menina não é para você.

- AH! Jared, por favor, basta o Chris. Eu gosto da Dan.

55555

Durante a semana Chris, Jared e até mesmo Misha tentaram dissuadir Jensen de sair com a ruiva, e quanto mais falavam, mais o loiro teimava. Ele via a oportunidade de esquecer Jared nos braços da Dan, por isso não ia desistir, porém não podia dizer isso ao amigo.

O pavor do primeiro dia, aos pouco foi diminuindo. Mas nos primeiro dias, quando estava fora do laboratório estava sempre acompanhado ou pelo Jared ou pelo Chris, porém logo a máscara de intocável cultivada por três anos voltou a ativa, mas mesmo com ela os assédio se tornaram presentes.

- Tem algum problema na água essas garotas estão loucas. – Disse Jensen para Jared, colocando mais umas duas que foram ao laboratório atrás dele. – Detalhes não só as meninas. – "Bem que esse moreno podia tomar um pouco dessa droga." – Esse pensamento fez Jensen sorrir.

- Está sorrindo por quê? – Perguntou Jared curioso, mas o telefone do loiro tocou.

- Jensen, oi Dan. – Jensen falou o nome da ruiva, todo derretido, fazendo Jared revirar os olhos. – Claro que está fechado para amanhã, às 19h, ótimo! Um beijo em você também. – O loiro desligou o telefone e procurou Jared, mas o moreno já tinha ido embora.

5555555

À noite próximo das 19h Jensen já estava arrumado e nervoso. Era o seu primeiro encontro depois da terrível noite do Baile de Horror, como ele chamava seu Baile de Formatura. Bateram na porta do quarto foi atender correndo achando que era a Dan.

- Jared? – Jensen perguntou assustado com a cara pálida do moreno. – O que aconteceu?

- Acho que alguma coisa me fez mal. – Respondeu de maneira fraca. – Vomitei e... – Parou para respirar, Jared odiava vomitar. – Estou sozinho, Chad já saiu...

- Calma, entra. Deita aqui. – E Jensen colocou Jared em sua cama. Assim que acomodou o moreno bateram na porta. – Oi! Dan.

- Oi Jensen. – A ruiva estava linda com um tubinho básico vermelho.

- Dan, não vai dar para sairmos hoje. – Jensen nem reparou na garota, pois estava preocupada do com moreno que parecia cada vez mais pálido.

- Por quê? Eu não vou sozinha nesse coquetel! – Ao contrário do pensamento do Jensen, Danneel ia levá-lo a um coquetel, para exibi-lo, era a festa de uma amiga, mas que se tornou uma rival ao começar a namorar Darren.

- Que coquetel? Não íamos ao cinema e depois jantar? – Disse Jensen surpreso.

- Mudanças de plano. Vamos logo, pois não aceito desculpa. – Aparecer sozinha era muita humilhação.

- Desculpa, mas o Jared é meu amigo e não vou deixá-lo sozinho. – Jensen foi firme, mostrando que não haveria discussão nesse sentindo.

- Não acredito! – Falou a ruiva entre os dentes. – Você vai cancelar o nosso encontro por causa de um homem. Bem que o Darren dizia que você era mulherzinha do Chris.

- Realmente você não mudou nada, continua sendo a mesma vadia egoísta. – Essas palavras do Jensen fizeram a garota arregalar os olhos. – Chame isso de vingança poética, no passado você me deixou por um capitão do time de basebol e hoje estou fazendo a mesma coisa. Bom coquetel para você, e esquece que um dia me conheceu. Tenho que cuidar do meu macho. – Dizendo isso o loiro colocou a ruiva para fora. – E não se preocupe que não tem ninguém na escada para lhe dar uma surra. – E Jensen fechou a porta na cara dela, sem perceber que Chris e Misha chegavam.

- O que é? – Perguntou Jensen ao abrir a porta, achando que era a garota novamente.

- Nada apenas esqueci a minha chave. – Disse Chris se afastando como se estivesse com medo. - Ainda bem que você não saiu, vim rápido para te encontrar e não ficar do lado de fora. Mas o que aconteceu? – Kane encontrou a ruiva descendo as escadas como diabo foge da cruz.

- Acredita! Ela queria que eu saísse e deixasse o Jared aqui sozinho doente e frágil como ele está. – Disse Jensen indo em direção à cama onde o moreno estava deitado de olhos fechados, ainda sem cor.

- Deixar o Jared, era um sacrilégio. – Disse Chris com ironia.

- Você sabia que o Darren falava que eu era sua garota? Que absurdo.

- Por que absurdo, não me diz que não te encanta esse meus olhos azuis e voz rouca? – Chris fingia indignação.

- É bom mesmo que não se encante, por que esse aqui tem dono. – Disse Misha abraçando o namorado.

- Já vão começar? – Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Voltamos para casa cedo hoje por causa disso. – Falou Kane puxando a cortina divisória e dando um sorriso cínico para Jensen.

- Vocês não vão...

- Você nunca se importou!

- Mas o Jared está aqui!

- Bem, acredito que ele saiba o que é, e se não sabe não vai se assustar.

Jensen apagou a luz do seu lado do quarto. – Poderiam pelo menos apagar a luz. – Falou o loiro ao ver o contorno dos dois pelo lençol se abraçando.

- Nada de apagar a luz por que quero ver tudinho. – Disse Misha, antes de ser abraçado e ter a boca capturada pelo Chris.

- Ver tudo, se a primeira coisa que ele vai fazer é te colocar de costa. – Falou Jensen que arrancou risadas dos amantes do lado, antes de o ignorarem completamente.

Jensen tirou a roupa e vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom e se deitou de lado na cama junto com o Jared, que dormia.

Pelas sombras dos corpos Jensen viu quando Kane agarrou o moreno lhe atacando o pescoço, fazendo ouvir o gemido de Misha, que enquanto suas roupas eram tiradas, suas as mãos desordenadas tentava tirar as roupas de Chris.

Assim que conseguiram ficar nus, se envolveram em um abraço, e pareciam que era apenas um corpo. Jensen nunca tinha ficado olhando o amigo a fazer amor, mas dessa vez quando ele tentou virar para o outro lado encontrou Jared deitado ao seu lado e os gemidos da outra cama não o ajudaram muito.

Sua garganta estava seca, mas para ir a geladeira teria de passar para o lado do Chris. "Droga, espero que isso acabe logo." Pensou. "Mas acho que não" veio em sua mente ao ver a sombra do moreno descendo pelo corpo de Kane.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou uma voz fraca e conhecida em seu ouvido. Jared tinha acordado.

- Teatro de sombras pornô. – Respondeu Jensen. Jared deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eles estão empolgados. – Disse Jared baixinho, mas a sua voz de fraca tinha mudado para um tom rouco, mais sensual. Jensen sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo arrepiar.

- E muito. – E a voz de Jensen também soou diferente, ao ver que os amigos do lado fazendo um meia nove.

Jared encostou-se a Jensen que estava deitado de lado, quase que sem querer, e o loiro percebeu a excitação do maior, mas não se afastou e o moreno achou que essa atitude era uma permissão para continuar e se aproximou mais ainda. Jensen suspendeu a respiração para soltá-la em um longo gemido quando Jared lhe abraçou e começou a esfregar seu membro duro em seu traseiro, protegido apenas pela calça moletom que vestia.

Jared vestia uma calça jeans que ele desabotoou para aliviar a pressão sobre sua ereção, e assim por cima do tecido fino da boxer sentia as nádegas firmes de Jensen, e esse contato o enlouqueceu, principalmente que em um lapso de consciência o loiro quis se afastar, mas o moreno foi mais rápido e colocou a mão por dentro da calça de Jensen que era de elástico no cós e encontrou o membro duro e pulsante de Ackles.

Jensen que por um momento tentou sair do lado do moreno, desistiu ao sentir aquela mão enorme e forte, que muitas vezes imaginou percorrendo seu corpo, segurar seu membro e massageá-lo, antes de começar em um movimento de vai e vem na mesma intensidade que seu pênis fora da boxer friccionava o traseiro protegido apenas pelo algodão da calça que Ackles vestia.

Eles estavam nessa loucura quando viram a sombra de Kane colocando a camisinha e preparando Misha para recebê-lo. Chris colocou as pernas do moreno em seu ombro e começou a penetrá-lo, aquela visão acendeu o desejo em Jensen de arrancar maldita a maldita peça de roupa que impedia de também ser possuído por seu amor.

Chris chamava o nome de Misha que respondia pedindo mais, Jensen gemia coisas desconexas e Jared lhe acompanhava recitando palavras sem sentido em seu ouvido, e assim junto os quatros alcançaram o êxtase.

Kane se deitou no peito de Misha que lhe acolheu o corpo cansado, Jared abraçou Jensen com mais força lhe beijando o ombro e o pescoço, enquanto limpava a mão na própria calça do loiro.

Jensen fingiu que dormia, pois não sabia o que aquele ato significava para o moreno, podia ter sido apenas excitação do momento, e essa dúvida não o deixou ser feliz por aquele prazer desfrutado.

5555555

Jensen acordou primeiro que todo mundo, com muito custo levantou, pois sair daquele abraço que lhe envolvia era muito sacrifício, mas era necessário, e viu o estrago que estava sua calça. Pegou roupas limpas e uma toalha, tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e saiu do banheiro torcendo que todos ainda estivessem dormindo, e por sorte estavam. Como se fosse um bandido saiu do seu quarto silenciosamente.

5555

N.A.: Estou amando a receptividade que estão tendo com a fic, os reviews maravilhosos, as ameaças de morte e mutilação!srrsrs Tudo faz parte, obrigada, logo postarei o outro lá, serei mais detalhista. Posto agora para cumprir o prazo!

Tem uma cena nesse capítulo que foi inspirada na minha DIVA MarySPN, se até amanhã adivinharem qual é, postarei dos capítulos e a primeira a dizer qual é ganha uma One-short bem safada! Srsrsrsr Mil Beijos!

Cantinho da beta

(Larga ela! Isso ai!), (Quero chamar ela de um nome bem feio, mas em nome da boa educação não vou!), (Oferecidaaaaa!) Tudo sobre a Dannel! srsrrs

(Moreno esperto!) Jared agarrando Jensen no banheiro.

(Um loiro inteligente nessa história!) Kane

(Seria melhor que perdesse!)

(Esse loiro tá me dando nos nervos!)

(1x0 para o loiro!)

(Se assume criança, que faz bem!)

(E delicioso!) A voz de Jared.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen passou o sábado na rua, Chris, Jared e Misha ligaram para ele, e o loiro simplesmente não atendeu. Mandou apenas uma mensagem para o amigo Kane avisando que estava vivo, para não se preocupar.

- O Jared está por ai? – Perguntou pelo telefone quando chegou à noite no prédio em que morava. – Não mente para mim.

- Não, pode vir para casa. Ele foi jantar com o tio e vai passar o dia de domingo por lá. – Disse Chris. Jensen não sabia se ficava triste ou aliviado.

6666666

- Não quero falar sobre nada. – Disse o loiro assim que entrou no quarto. O amigo o respeitou, Jensen tomou um banho e foi dormir.

O domingo passou lento e Jensen fez o que sempre fazia para fugir dos problemas: dormir. Acordou para se alimentar por que Kane o chamou, mas assim que acabou voltou para a cama, ouviu a voz de Jared do lado de fora do quarto, em um dos momentos que estava acordado, mas o moreno não foi lá.

Aquela atitude apenas confirmou que foi uma coisa de momento e que talvez Jared estivesse até mesmo sem vontade de continuar a amizade, por causa desse pensamento Jensen chorou, não saberia como poderia ficar sem a presença do moreno em sua vida, mesmo que fosse apenas como amigo.

O loiro se recusou ir para o treino, pediu para o Chris inventar uma desculpa para o treinador, ainda não tinha coragem de encontrar Jared. Assim que o amigo saiu, tomou banho se arrumou e foi para o laboratório, onde se refugiou.

A sua maior preocupação foi após o almoço, quando comeu um sanduiche que tinha trazido, e viu o Jared no corredor, o esperando para estudarem juntos. Desviou antes que o moreno o visse e assim que terminou suas obrigações acadêmicas correu para o quarto.

Jared foi até o quarto de Jensen, mas o loiro fingiu que dormia, mesmo quando o moreno sentou em sua cama e ficou conversando com o Chris, seu coração parava de bater quando sentia as mãos de Padalecki lhe tocando quando apoiava as mãos na cama, e em vez de tocar no colchão, tocava nas costas de Jensen.

Teve um momento um pouco antes de Jared se levantar para ir embora, que pareceu que o moreno lhe fez uma leve carícia, sutil, mas com um efeito devastador em seu corpo.

666666

Jensen acordou cansado, pois quase não tinha dormido a noite toda, sua mente não parava de pensar em Jared e quando vinha a recordação daquela bendita noite seu corpo esquentava como se estivesse ardendo em febre.

Na madrugada teve que tomar um banho frio para acalmar o desejo que tomava conta do seu corpo, mas se recusou a se tocar. Porem quando voltou para a cama não conseguiu manter o controle e tentou se satisfazer sozinho. A sensação de vazio foi forte, mas a energia de seu corpo se esgotou e pode dormir.

Pediu licença da monitoria, onde poderia encontrar Jared, das aulas do Fuller, o professor deu de má vontade, mas não prejudicou o loiro, ele era um excelente monitor. Pretendia tê-lo como assistente assim que Jensen entrasse para o doutorado, pois essa seria a sua recomendação, que já estava inscrita e entregue.

O loiro nem desconfiava disso, e essa ignorância era proposital, pois assim mantinha o controle sobre Ackles, que achava que ainda precisava da recomendação desse professor.

Com o afastamento das aulas e dos treinos, Jensen conseguiu se manter longe de Jared até a sexta-feira, ele sabia que isso não seria para sempre, porém precisava desse tempo para colocar suas ideias em ordem, mesmo que parecesse que piorava cada dia mais.

66666666

- Jensen, já chega vamos conversar. – Kane impediu o amigo de sair do quarto na sexta pela manhã.

- Não quero falar disso. – Jensen encarou o amigo.

- Mas vai falar! Droga!Por que está fugindo do Jared desse jeito?

- Por quê? Você sabe o que aconteceu. – Jensen olhava para o amigo como se estivesse óbvio o motivo de está evitando Jared.

- Ele te comeu e pelos gemidos você gostou. - Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Ele não me comeu. – Jensen estava indignado.

- Então você come ele?

- Ninguém comeu ninguém!

- Então a tua raiva dele é essa?

- Eu não estou com raiva do Jared, estou com vergonha, nem sei o que dizer a ele.

- E se ele quiser mais?

- Por que ele ia querer?

- Pelo que você me disse era só esfregação, de repente ele quer terminar o que começou.

- Mas eu também não quero apenas sexo com ele.

- Jensen, eu sei que você quer uma aliança no dedo. – Kane impediu de o loiro falar. – Porém pode ser o começo, ou se for apenas isso, qual o problema de aproveitar? Quando me envolvi com o Misha era sexo puro, mas agora... Você sabe.

- Eu acho que o Jared nunca vai se apaixonar por mim. – Jensen comentou baixinho.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Chris eu sou meio desligado das coisas, mas sei como tratava o Jared, e sem motivo, na verdade nem entendo como ele pode ser meu amigo...

- Jensen você é desligado mesmo tanto que nem presta atenção no que comentam nos corredores, sabia que todos consideram vocês um casal? – O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo não. – Você tem razão sobre ter tratado o Jared mal, nunca vi ninguém dizer que ama uma pessoa e o tratá-lo do jeito que você fazia, mas tudo bem em se tratando de Jensen Ackles, o tapado, tudo é possível. – Chris se defendeu do soco do braço que recebeu do amigo. – Se o Jared lhe perdoou pelas agressões gratuitas sofridas e esqueceu ao ponto de te proteger e ajudar, por que ele não pode vir a te amar? Vai trás dele.

- Não sei se consigo ir atrás dele. – Jensen baixou a cabeça. E Kane suspirou.

- Tudo bem Cabeção, apenas não foge e nem surta quando ele te procurar e vive o momento. – Kane assanhou os cabelos de Jensen ignorando a cara feia do amigo.

666666

- Jensen. Vou até a biblioteca, mas volto logo. – Disse o professor Morgan, na sexta depois do almoço assim que Jensen chegou ao laboratório, um pouco atrasado, coisa que estava acontecendo direto nessa semana.

- Claro professor. Vou tentar compensar os atrasos. – Respondeu Jensen se encaminhando ao banheiro, onde ficavam os armários pessoais.

Jensen tinha acabado de fechar o seu armário quando foi prensado de encontro à porta de ferro.

- Por que está fugindo de mim? – Perguntou baixinho Jared junto ao seu ouvido como se houvesse outra pessoa para ouvir o que ele estava falando.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Falou Jensen que de repente não sabia mais como respirar. Pela surpresa e pela sensação do corpo de Jared sobre o seu. – Me solta. – Sua voz saia entre cortada.

- Não! Se eu te soltar, você vai fugir. – Respondeu Jared, ainda falando baixo junto ao rosto do loiro, que fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração do moreno tão próximo.

- Não vou fugir. Prometo. – Disse Jensen com a voz rouca e ainda puxando a respiração. E lembrando-se da conversa com Chris pela manhã.

- Ok. – Disse Jared afrouxando a pressão sobre o corpo do loiro. Mas ainda próximo suficiente e com os dois braços um do lado do outro de sua cabeça, Jensen se sentia em uma prisão, uma prisão, que por ele, ficaria preso por toda a eternidade.

-Como você entrou aqui? – Jensen perguntou, virando-se de frente, pois sabia que para Jared estar ali tinha feito alguma coisa indevida, pois era o banheiro privativo do laboratório.

- Quem pergunta aqui sou eu! Afinal eu sou a vítima. – Disse Jared.

- Vítima? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- Sim! Você me seduziu e me excluiu da sua vida. – Disse o moreno.

- Seduzir? Essa conversa parece de gente doida!

- Você sempre foi muita mal comigo, mas dessa vez se superou, pois quase me deixa doido! Me mostrou o calor do seu corpo e depois me abandonou. – Jared falava e aproximava seu rosto do de Jensen.

- Jared...

- Eu adormeci torcendo que amanhecesse, para te levar a um lugar onde pudesse saciar os desejos que o teu corpo despertou sobre o meu. – Jared encostou seu rosto no de Jensen, aspirando o cheiro do loiro. – Teu perfume me embriaga. Eu precisava saber o quanto você é profundo e quente. E me tiraste isso. Mas a necessidade ainda está presente, está sentindo? – Jared esfregou o corpo dele no loiro e este pode sentir a ereção do moreno sobre a sua que estava igualmente dura.

- Eu...

- Shiii! Não quero ouvir nada dessa boca que fazia sons imorais incendiando o meu corpo. Quero apenas saber se o sabor dela tem a mesma capacidade. – Jared segurou com as duas mãos o rosto de Jensen entre elas e os olhos de ambos se encontraram, o loiro perdeu todo e qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter ao mergulhar no olhar azul esverdeado do moreno.

Os lábios de Jared foram se aproximando em câmera lenta dos belos lábios de Jensen que se encontrava entre abertos prontos para receber a boca e a língua do moreno.

E quando os lábios se encontraram para Jensen foi como se tudo ao seu redor tivesse parado e só existisse o Jared. Jared com sua língua atrevida que explorava sua boca em cada canto. Jared e suas mãos que largaram o seu rosto e agora passeavam pelo seu corpo livremente, invadindo a sua camiseta, a pele de suas costas ardiam em contato com as mãos do moreno que lhe apertavam contra si como se quisesse fazer uma fusão de corpos.

Jensen por alguns segundos se manteve imóvel naqueles braços, apenas solvendo o sabor dos lábios de Jared, se existisse um néctar dos deuses ele era produzido naqueles lábios. Nem em seus mais loucos devaneios com o moreno imaginou o quão saboroso era aquela boca.

Ele sentia que seu sangue poderia entrar em ebulição a qualquer momento, e antes que incendiasse abraçou Jared tentando diminuir a distância, como se houvesse alguma.

O loiro agradeceu que Jared era forte, pois sentia que suas pernas tinham se tornado geléias e não poderiam sustentar seu corpo. Quando o beijo foi interrompido Jensen sentiu que seu lado racional estava totalmente tomado pelo primitivo, coisa que somente Jared tinha o poder de fazer.

Suas línguas brigavam por espaços, Jensen abraçava Jared pelos ombros buscando cada vez mais se aprofundar no beijo roçado, enquanto o moreno lhe apertava as nádegas o puxando contra o seu corpo forte, friccionando as ereções que queriam liberdade.

- Padalecki! Ackles! – A voz do professor Morgan acompanhada de batidas na porta do banheiro esfriou um pouco o clima, mas continuaram abraçados e buscando regularizar suas respirações. – Já cheguei.

Jensen olhou de maneira interrogativa para Jared. – Como você pensa que conseguir me esconder aqui no banheiro? – Perguntou o moreno sorrindo como um menino travesso. Fazendo o loiro sorrir também.

- Ei! Ackles diz sim logo, pois temos muito trabalho por aqui. – Continuou o professor do lado de fora.

- Dizer sim para o que? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Para meu convite de jantar. – Disse Jared.

- Jantar? – Perguntou o loiro parecia que não sabia o significado da palavra, mas na verdade estava apenas encantado olhando Jared, no conceito dele o moreno era lindo dessa maneira ansioso.

- É Jantar! E depois praia, um final de semana juntos, será na casa do Morgan. Ele liberou a chave quando disse que era para ir com você. – Disse o moreno baixinho sorrindo mais ainda por causa do tom rubro que tingiu o rosto do loiro por saber que até o professor sabia do Jared.

- Vamos Ackles temos trabalho para fazer. – Bateu de novo Morgan na porta.

- Sim. – Disse baixinho. – Sim. – Repetiu com mais força e os lábios agora avermelhados por causa do beijo recente se abriu em um sorriso de pura felicidade. Pela primeira vez Jared tinha visto aquele sorriso, pois apesar da amizade que nasceu entre eles, o loiro nunca tinha sorrido daquela maneira.

- Ótimo! Vou te pegar as 19 h o que acha?

- Perfeito, estou largando hoje as 18 h. Agora vou ter que trabalhar, e de repente sair mais cedo.

Jared beijou novamente os lábios de Jensen, e o loiro se entregou novamente as sensações que o moreno despertava nele. O beijo foi quebrado devido a novas batidas na porta.

- Até a noite. – Disse Jared saindo correndo do banheiro.

- Vamos trabalhar agora Ackles? – Perguntou Morgan da porta, mas fechando para o loiro se recompor, pelo menos a roupa que estava amassada e desarrumada, mas o brilho que o professor viu nos olhos do aluno iria perdurar durante o dia todo.

6666666

As 18h Jensen se preparava para sair quando Fuller entrou no laboratório, com um calhamaço de papel nas mãos. – Jensen, preciso que corrija esse relatório, agora.

Jensen pensou em se recusar, mas o homem já tinha o liberado durante a semana, e ele teria o final de semana todo para ficar com Jared. E esse trabalho era rápido. Mandou uma mensagem para Jared dizendo que poderia se atrasar e começou a revisar o relatório em Francês, mas apesar de aumentar a atenção não era problema, pois o loiro era fluente nessa língua e em mais três: Alemão, espanhol e português. No momento estava estudando japonês.

A correção demorou mais do Jensen pensava, conseguiu sair do laboratório às 20h30. Já estava atrasado uma hora e meia, correu apara o prédio em que morava no campus.

- Uau! Como conseguiram essa posição? – Perguntou Jensen entrando no quarto e encontrou Chris e Misha se amando.

- Ei, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Chris se cobrindo junto com o namorado.

- Vim tomar um banho e arrumar minha mochila com algumas roupas. – Respondeu Jensen passando para seu lado no quarto e puxando a cortina para dar mais privacidade ao amigo.

- Roupa pra que? Se a idéia é você ficar sem elas os três dias. – Disse Chris do outro lado antes de gemer por causa de uma carícia feita por Misha.

- Jared esteve aqui? – Perguntou Jensen indo ao banheiro.

- Sim, mas começou a sentir demais no recinto. Esta te esperando no estacionamento. Ai... – Respondeu Chris sendo interrompido pelo namorado outra vez. – Essa tua boca é uma delicia, você é todo uma delicia. – Continuava Chris e Jensen revirou os olhos antes de entrar no banheiro, mas sorrindo, pois não ouvia a hora de ouvir isso de Jared.

Demorou um pouco no banheiro, fazendo a barba, se perfumando já saiu vestido, enfiou algumas peças de roupas na mochila, torcendo que o Chris estivesse com razão e não precisasse delas.

- Ei! Chris, quero conhecer algumas dessas posições. – Disse Jensen passando pelo amigo que não tinha interrompido o que estava fazendo mesmo sabendo que o loiro estava se movimentando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Essa eu tenho que ensinar para o Jared, afinal quem vai ficar por baixo é você. – Disse Kane.

- Não se preocupa que é gostoso. – Disse Misha. – E às vezes a troca acontece.

- Até domingo. – Disse Jensen saindo, sem se dá o trabalho de responder.

Com o coração batendo de alegria tentou ligar para o moreno durante o caminho, mas Jared não atendeu, porém não se preocupou e seguiu para o estacionamento, mas assim que chegou ao local, todos os seus sonhos se transformaram em pesadelos.

Jared estava encostado no carro rodeado com alguns amigos entre eles, Tom, Michael e Chad. Porém o que lhe quebrou a alma fazendo com que estivesse viajando no túnel do tempo, no dia em que Danneel lhe traiu com Darren, foi o fato que os lábios de Jared estavam sob os lábios de Sandy, sua ex-namorada, em um longo beijo, um beijo que era para ser dele.

Se sentindo com 18 anos novamente, desiludido, despedaçado, sem saber o que fazer, Jensen fugiu em direção ao laboratório, antes que alguém do grupo lhe visse e repetisse a surra.

E dessa fez ele não teria ninguém para lhe salvar, e talvez não quisesse ser salvo, talvez com a morte aliviasse essa dor, mas duvidava até mesmo disso em virtude da profundidade da angústia que lhe envolvia o ser, essa dor sentida já lhe atravessava a alma, até respirar estava difícil.

A sorte de Jensen era que ele não largava a chave do laboratório, quando chegou lá, entrou e sem acender a luz, se sentou em um canto atrás da porta onde deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

Na mente as lembranças daquela tarde onde pensou que o amor tinha lhe dado um chance, mas na verdade ele tinha sido apenas uma armadilha para provar que ele não era merecedor dessa dádiva, que no seu sangue faltava esse substancia que despertava sentimentos de paixão, desejo e o amor que tanto desejava, talvez mais que o prêmio Nobel, que almejava.

Como o Jared pode fazer isso com ele? Eram amigos, na verdade deve ter sido vingança por ter agredido o moreno tantas vezes com palavras, e este resolveu se vingar, só podia ser isso... Mas esse pensamento doeu mais ainda, pois não podia acreditar que alguém com o sorriso mais lindo e doce do mundo; podia armar um plano que destruía o sonho mais profundo de uma alma.

Jensen não sabia quanto tempo estava no laboratório na mesma posição quando o seu celular começou a tocar, viu que era Jared e ignorou. Devia estar ligando para ri de sua cara, e como o aparelho não parava de tocar jogou de encontro a parede se espatifando, por sorte não acertou em nada dentro do laboratório.

Passado mais algum tempo sentiu a porta batendo nele, apenas nesse momento percebeu que a mesma tinha sido aberta. Fechou os olhos quando acenderam a luz.

- Jensen, meu amigo o que aconteceu? – Ouviu a voz que sempre lhe confortava.

- Me permitir sonhar outra vez, Chris, mas esse sonho não é para mim. – E as lágrimas que pareciam ter se esgotado voltaram a cair, em choro sentindo e trêmulo, nos braços do amigo.

Chris ficou ali sentado no chão amparando Jensen até este se acalmar, ajudou Jensen a levantar e abraçando-o pela cintura o conduziu para fora com intenção de lhe levar para o quarto. Sempre com a cabeça enterrado no ombro do amigo, não viu para quem Chris disse para não se aproximar dele.

Jensen foi posto na cama pelo amigo, que respeitando o silêncio apenas ficou do seu lado, passando a mão em suas costas até adormecer.

Ackles acordou com Chris lhe oferecendo algo para comer.

- Não aceito recusa, já são meio dia. – Disse Chris quando o loiro virou para o outro lado. Era iogurte com sanduiche, nas primeiras mordidas a ânsia de vomito quis dominá-lo, mas conseguiu chegar até o fim da refeição leve, porém quando acabou de comer apenas se virou para o outro lado e dormiu, ou melhor, fechou os olhos e ficou assim até que adormeceu novamente.

Acordou com Chris brigando com alguém na porta.

- Quem era? – Perguntou assim que o loiro entrou no quarto.

- Ninguém. Ei, Jenny Boy, levanta para cuspir. – Brincou o amigo.

-É! Acho que tomar um banho... – Disse Jensen reparando que estava sem roupa, apenas de boxer.

Quando saiu comeu um pedaço de pizza com refrigerante e foi dormir novamente, não estava em condições de conversar, tentou, mas viu que iria chorar novamente e parou, Chris respeitou o tempo do amigo.

O domingo foi igual, mas a noite Jensen contou tudo para Chris, que quis ir tomar satisfação com Jared, mas o loiro não permitiu.

- A culpa é minha por acreditar nisso. – Disse Jensen. – Não nasci para ser amado dessa maneira.

- Como não cara? Eu te amo! – Chris abraçou Jensen.

- Não como homem! – Respondeu Jensen. – Como homem, deve faltar algum componente químico no meu sangue para isso.

- Que nada você é gostoso demais. – Kane se jogou por cima dele tentando aliviar a tensão. – Se quiser eu te como agora. – Sorriu mostrando que brincava.

- Pensando no Misha! Falando nisso onde ele está?

- Ele quis que eu cuidasse de você.

- Agora não transo e não deixo ninguém transar, sou um empata... – Jensen brincava e sorria com o amigo, mas seus olhos estavam sem brilho e o sorriso era triste. – Vou dormir um pouco. Sonhou e no sonho Jared lhe amava.

6666666

N.A.: Oi, como vou postar esse capitulo bem rapidinho, vou apenas agradecer os reviews, obrigadas as minhas amadinhas e amdinhos 9aixou a Shayene) srsrsrrs

Sobre a minha fic inspiradora foi **Vítima ao acaso**, da minha querida amiga e diva MarySPN, é uma wincest, sem vínculos de sangue, isso serve para quem (Sol vai lá e ler) não curte o tema, é universo alternativo, foi uma das minhas primeiras fics, meus reviews eram horrorosos e quase não os deixava(já fui assim morria de vergonha e morro de vergonhaagora por causa do meu passado anônimo), nessa fic comecei a deixar no capitulo 10, acredito que foi quando comecei a ler, mas hoje eu sei dá importância do quanto nos incentivos para continuar.

Aproveitando a oportunidade quero agradecer a Mary pelos momentos maravilhosos que me proporcionou com suas histórias, e pelas inspirações de suas cenas tão perfeitas, e muito obrigada por ter a sua amizade. Torcendo pelo tempo passar bem rápido para te conhecer e dar aquele abraço.

A Claudia falou no twitter sobre essa fic, mas disse que ela não podia ser e até a questionei sobre o motivo.

Para vocês se deliciarem com uma fic linda e completa: Vitimas por Acaso (www . fanfiction s/5654548/1/V%C3%ADtima-do-Acaso) Já sabem juntem os espaços a cena em questão se encontra no capítulo dois.

Cantinho da Beta:

(Ai, essas mãos...)

(Esse meu moreno é poderoso!)

(E lindo calmo, lindo antes e depois de te pegar, lindo de todas as formas!)

(Padaefeitos...)

(De acordo, Kane!)

(Tá, essa foi maldade Aninha... Meu Jay parece um monstro nas suas mãos!)

(Esse Chris tá com uma cara de Ana... E eu to me sentindo um pouco Jensen demais...)


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen acordou na segunda pela manhã disposto a seguir com a sua vida, pediu para Kane falar com o treinador pedindo dispensa de pelo menos essa semana, dizendo que tinha muito trabalho no laboratório.

Chris concordou, mas simplesmente ficou arrasado ao ver o seu amigo, saindo pela manhã, pois Jensen voltou a usar os óculos e vestir as mesmas roupas sem graça e sem feitio de antes, mostrando claramente que mudara não por ele, mas por Jared.

Quando Jensen saiu do quarto, encontrou Jared na escada que foi ao seu encontro causando uma aceleração em seu coração.

- O deixa em paz! Padalecki! – O moreno parou no meio do caminho quando o ouviu a voz de Chris que estava em pé junto à porta.

Jared apenas deu passagem para o loiro que passou por ele e nem lhe olhou.

77777777

Jensen passou o dia trancado no laboratório, Kane que lhe levou o almoço. Estava acompanhado do Misha. O loiro pediu desculpas por ter atrapalhado o namoro deles no final de semana.

- Tudo bem! Mas o próximo final de semana ele é meu, podemos alternar. – Brincou o moreno.

- Ele não tem fôlego para isso. – Jensen sorriu.

- Jensen você confia em mim? – Perguntou Kane de maneira estranha.

- Claro que sim! Mas até do que em mim mesmo. – Jensen o olhou sério querendo entender a pergunta do amigo.

- Ótimo! Vamos Misha, quero ir ao shopping. – Kane sorriu de forma enigmática.

Se despediram e Jensen voltou a trabalhar.

77777777

Jensen estava distraído fazendo algumas anotações em seu note quando Jared entrou no laboratório.

- O que você quer? – Jensen apertava as mãos, tentava controlar o seu coração que batia de maneira descontrolada.

- Temos aulas hoje. – Jared sentou a sua frente.

Sem falar nada Jensen pegou o livro do moreno e começou a explicar a última lição. Com a bela voz rouca que nesse momento saia sem vida e sem olhar para Jared.

- Jensen, eu...

- Presta atenção na aula, não quero ouvir nada. – Falou Jensen interrompendo Jared.

- Mas eu preciso...

- Não me toca. – Gritou o loiro quando Jared tentou pegar na sua mão. – Fora daqui e não me procura mais. Já teve a sua vingança. – Jensen respirava fundo, mordia os lábios com força.

- Acho que você deve estar desejando que eu nunca tivesse nascido. – Jared se levantou, percebendo que o loiro nunca o ouviria.

- Não! Quem não devia ter nascido sou eu. Agora me deixa em paz, por favor! Você já acabou comigo, não precisa vim dançar em minha sepultura. – Jensen falou baixinho aparentando toda dor que deseja esconder.

- Jensen...

- Por favor... – Repetiu o loiro e o moreno saiu lhe deixando sozinho.

77777777

- OI! As compras foram boas! – Disse o loiro quando chegou ao quarto vendo varias sacolas no chão.

- É para substituir muitas. – Chris nem se deu o trabalho de se levantar da cama.

- Queria ter essa disposição. Você estar igual a minha mãe, com o guarda-roupa cheio e diz que não tem nenhuma roupa. Vou tomar um banho. – Jensen tomou banho comeu qualquer coisa e foi dormir.

77777777

- Chris viu meus óculos, eu os deixei aqui ontem a noite. - Falou Jensen pela manhã depois que saiu do banheiro enrolado apenas em uma toalha.

- Usa as lentes. – Respondeu Chris colocando o recipiente que Jensen guardava as lentes de contato nas mãos dele.

- Eu não quero lentes, quero meus óculos.

- Você estava se dando muito bem com as lentes.

Jensen ignorou o amigo e foi para o guarda-roupa para se vestir. – Onde estão as minhas roupas? – Perguntou quando encontrou apenas aquelas que havia comprado depois de Jared, por sinal as suas roupas estava separada em antes e depois de Jared, e as antes de Jared tinham sumido.

- Essas não são tuas? – Perguntou Chris, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Eu não quero essas!

- Têm outras ali! Para você escolher. – E Chris apontou para as sacolas no chão.

- Você gastou dinheiro à toa. E eu não vou te pagar. – Disse Jensen mexendo nas sacolas. Jogando o conteúdo em cima da cama.

- Primeiro não estou te cobrando e segundo foi o seu pai que liberou esse credito no cartão para ele pagar. Ele detesta as tuas roupas! – Chris riu.

- E onde estão as minhas roupas? – O loiro sentou na cama ainda de toalha. – Eu não vou vestir nenhuma dessas e nem colocarei as lentes.

- Então você vai ficar cego e nu, pois as tuas roupas já foram distribuídas para os pobres, alguns reclamaram, dizendo que o defunto tinha mau gosto. Sabe que aqui é Los Angeles e os mendigos são fashion.

- E meus óculos?

- O Misha pisou em cima sem querer. – Falou Chris tirando da gaveta uma armação com as lentes partidas. - Foi sem querer!

- Mentira! – Gritou Jensen de olhos fechado de raiva. – Eu preciso deles no laboratório.

- Sabemos que tem um reserva por lá.

– Vocês não tinham esse direito. – Jensen falou entre os dentes.

- Jensen, eu sei que de repente nós ultrapassamos os limites, mas você não pode voltar para aquela casca, pelo o que aconteceu com Jared. Quer dizer que mudou o seu jeito por ele, e como ele não te quer, resolveu ser o Homem de Gelo em roupas mal talhadas? – Chris estava indignado com a atitude de Jensen. – Cara, você pode voltar a ser o Homem de Gelo sem problemas, mas em vez de ser gelo puro, pode ser um gelo tipo sorvete. – Falou mais calmo e se aproximando do loiro. Sentando ao lado dele. – Vou abrir a porta.

- Bom dia! – Disse Misha. – Acho que ainda não é um bom dia. – Falou vendo a cara emburrada de Jensen.

- Vou escolher a roupa. – Chris pegou uma calça jeans escura que ficou justa realçando os músculos das pernas e bunda redondinha e empinada. Um cinto largo de couro e uma camisa de manga curta verde escura e por cima uma jaqueta jeans leve.

- Uau! – Disse Misha assim que o loiro se vestiu. – Você está muito gostoso.

- Realmente. Misha me dá um beijo. – Disse Kane para o moreno.

- Claro. – E ambos se abraçaram deixando Jensen no meio dos dois, fazendo o loiro de recheio.

- Acho que nós devíamos experimentar um dia o loiro em nossa cama. – Falou Misha.

- Chega de palhaçada. – Jensen empurrou o moreno quem estava na frente dele. – Agora estão satisfeitos?

- Estamos! – responderam juntos. – Vai loirão, mostra para o Jared o que ele perdeu. E Jensen, para sermos amados temos que nos amar primeiro. – Kane estava olhando de maneira intensa nos olhos do amigo..

7777777

Tomaram café e acompanharam o loiro até o laboratório antes de irem para suas aulas.

Na saída do laboratório à noite Jensen ia caminhando pelo corredor quando se sentiu prensado contra a parede, e mesmo antes de ver o rosto, já sabia de quem se tratava.

- O que você quer? Não está se sentindo vingado o suficiente. – Disse Jensen entre os dentes.

- Você não quer me ouvir. Jensen...

- Eu não quero ouvir nada! Me solta!

- Não! – E Jared pressionou a sua boca contra a de Jensen, que tentou resistir, mas o cheiro do moreno lhe invadiu as narinas, juntamente com o sabor de sua boca, e nesse momento cada célula do seu corpo se voltou contra ele, o fazendo corresponder o beijo com toda a paixão, que tentava arrancar do seu corpo.

Jensen se entregou aquele beijo como se sua vida dependesse dele, seus braços envolveram o tórax forte de Jared, e suas mãos deslizaram pela costa do moreno sentindo os músculos perfeitos.

Jared abraçava Jensen como quisesse garantir que nunca mais o loiro saísse de lá, quando por falta de ar o beijo foi interrompido. Sem se soltarem Jensen suspirou quando a boca do moreno lhe beijou o pescoço e com a língua subiu pela lateral até junto da orelha onde deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo, arrancando um gemido rouco do loiro.

- Você vai me ouvir agora? – Perguntou Jared baixinho, fazendo Jensen abrir os olhos, que estavam escuros de desejo, o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando e mordeu os lábios, mas quando virou a cabeça viu Tom e Chad, parados no corredor sorrindo.

- Idiota. – Disse Jensen com raiva e nesse sentimento encontrou forças para empurrar Jared e saiu correndo sem rumo.

- Jensen! – Ainda ouviu Jared chamar.

777777777

Jensen parou na porta do prédio, não sabia para onde ir. Pensou em ir para o quarto, mas não queria encher a paciência do amigo, afinal o mesmo há muito tempo não tinha um momento a sós com Misha. Mandou uma mensagem para o amigo dizendo que estava bem.

Durante a madrugada depois de ter ficado horas andando pelo campus voltou para o quarto, encontro Kane acordado, estudando.

- Oi! Jensen. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- E por que demorou voltar para casa?

- Estava pensando.

- No Jared?

- Me faz um favor?

- Qual?

- Não me fala mais nessa pessoa, eu estava fazendo as contas e tenho créditos suficientes para não precisar mais ir treinar com o time. – Era a nota mínima, mas a sua vida acadêmica compensava essa média.

777777777

Os dias foram passando Jared não procurou mais o loiro, e quando se viam no corredor se desse como, Jensen mudava de caminho. Trocou de horário com o outro monitor de Fuller, o professor não queria, mas era isso o loiro sairia da monitoria, pela primeira vez ele impôs o seu valor, com um pouco de receio, mas determinado.

7777

Em uma sexta-feira, depois de duas semana, após o final do expediente Jensen recebeu um telefonema estranho.

_- Jensen, onde você está?_

- Estou no meu quarto professor Morgan. – Respondeu curioso em saber o motivo do telefonema. Principalmente que o seu mestre estava meio estranho nesse dia.

_- Seu companheiro de quarto está ai?_

- Não senhor.

_- Ótimo! Posso ir aí?_

- Claro.

7777777

O professor Morgan entrou no quarto, no rosto um sorriso ansioso. E segurava o bolso do paletó como se carregasse um grande tesouro.

- Jensen. – Morgan disse o seu nome muito sorridente, deixando o loiro mais curioso ainda. – Eu tenho aqui algo que vai revolucionar o mundo. Um prêmio Nobel de Química, da Paz, o que seja. – O homem falava e andava pelo quarto.

- Mas o que o senhor tem aí de tão maravilhoso? – Jensen sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em muitos dias. Descobertas científicas também o deixava feliz, e vinda de alguém como Morgan, era algo bom para humanidade.

- O que todo ser humano quer? – Perguntou o professor. – O que todo ser humano procura Jensen?

- A Fórmula do Amor. – Respondeu o loiro, mas estava brincando.

- Exato! Eis aqui a Fórmula do Amor – Jensen parou de sorrir e ficou olhando para o mestre na sua frente, querendo saber se era alguma brincadeira. – Eu vim aqui por que você é o único que confio, e sei da tua paixão pela ciência...

- Professor, o senhor está brincando comigo certo? – Jensen estava sério, respeitava o professor, mas estava cético, afinal nesse meio existiam muitos loucos.

- Não! Preciso da tua ajuda, para poder levar isso aos outros, sem parecer ridículo. – Morgan o fitou sério agora e preocupado, como se de repente tivesse escolhido a pessoa errada.

- Minha ajuda como? – Perguntou quase convencido, mas era muita loucura, se fosse outra pessoa, já teria colocado para fora do quarto.

- Eu sei do que aconteceu entre você e o meu sobrinho. – Disse Morgan.

- Professo não quero falar disso.

- Mas é necessário. – O homem o segurou pelo seu ombro. – Sei o que ele fez, brincou com os seus sentimentos. Com essa fórmula você pode conseguir que ele venha até você.

- Não.

- Jensen, nós dois acreditamos que o amor é química. E você já me falou que nasceu sem uma substancia que provoca paixão em outro se humano, e se a sua teoria for verdadeira, isso aqui, – Disse Jeffrey mostrando um frasco de vidro com um líquido transparente dentro. – Pode suprir essa tua deficiência. Pensa quantos Jensens existem pelo mundo, precisando de calor humano, chorando por um amor não correspondido.

- Mas por que eu? Por que o Jared? – Jensen era pura agonia.

- Eu apenas experimentei em cobaias animais, vocês serão os primeiros seres humanos, isso se você aceitar a proposta. Para poder apresentar isso para o mundo cientifico, e conseguir alguma atenção, tenho que mostrar algo especial, não posso apresentar dois ratos tarados. – Morgan riu ao dizer isso. – Mas se eu apresentar um casal, que comprovadamente um deles ou os dois não se amavam antes de experimentar a fórmula, correrá menos risco de ser ridicularizado, e você sabe que isso pode acontecer.

- Mas essa fórmula pode ser usada para o mal. Alguém sem caráter pode seduzir pessoas para a sua satisfação pessoal, um líder mal intencionados pode seduzir líderes de todas as nações e começar a guerra mundial, podem...

- Calma! A fórmula é individual, isto é, a fragrância que você usa para seduzir uma pessoa, e não seduz outra. Pensei até misturar, a substância selecionadora, mas não dá certo. E a sua fórmula usada para seduzir também só funciona para você, se outra pessoa usar, não terá nenhum efeito.

- Que substância selecionadora é essa?

- Ela atua junto com o suor ou a saliva. – Jensen lembrou que o professor recolheu um pouco do sua saliva para uma experiência na semana que passou, estranhou, perguntou, porém o seu mestre nada explicou. – Vai me ajudar?

- Não! – Jensen foi categórico.

- Pensa você pode entrar para a história e ter o amor de Jared.

- Dessa maneira, muito obrigado. É falta de ética.

- Você pode experimentar uma vez apenas, quando tomar banho acaba o amor. É! Meu menino tem efeito passageiro. – Disse o professor com pesar.

- Então a pessoa terá de usar eternamente?

- Na verdade pode acontecer de a pessoa se apaixonar depois, isso aconteceu comigo, depois de conviver com Samantha me apaixonei por ela.

- Pensei que tinha sido amor instantâneo. – Comentou, pois o amor entre Jeffrey e Samantha era invejado por todo campus.

- Não, cresceu com o tempo.

- Mas eu não quero o amor de Jared assim.

- Jensen você sempre disse que o amor é química, e o que você vai ter é uma química artificial, não vejo problema nisso. E já pensou ter o Jared apaixonado por você, pelo menos por um dia, poder beijar os lábios dele sem medo de ser rejeitado, saber com é ter a pele dele sobre a tua, ser penetrado ou penetrar...

- Chega professor. O senhor me desculpa mais não vou lhe ajudar nessa experiência. É a minha vida...

- Jensen, cientista se sacrificam. – Falou irritado. – Olha, aqui está o frasco – E o colocou em cima da mesinha de estudo em um lugar bem visível. – Só funciona com o Jared, se você passar e ficar perto de outra pessoa não vai ter nenhum efeito. E detalhe foi o que me fez escolher vocês, pois são desimpedidos, maiores de idade e não tem risco de gravidez.

- Gravidez?

- A pessoa que está sobre o efeito da fórmula sente um desejo além do normal pelo outro, então se usar esteja pronto para fazer sexo, e muito sexo. O ratinho transou até morrer. – No rosto um sorriso cínico.

- Mas...

- É apenas tomar banho. E detalhe você é um ser humano, não vai ser apenas por instinto, ao ponto de morrer copulando. Se você usar faça um relatório. Tenho que ir, Sam está me esperando. – Jeffrey saiu do quarto deixando Jensen no meio do quarto com medo de uma mesa cheio de livros, tudo por causa de um pequeno frasco de vidro.

777777

O sábado passou tranquilo em partes, pois Jensen não conseguia nem chegar perto do frasco com a fórmula do amor.

- Jensen você está muito esquisito hoje. – Disse Kane.

- Eu sou esquisito. – Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Hoje você está mais. – Rebateu. – E por isso não vai ficar enfiado nesse quarto hoje.

- Claro que não vou sair.

- Vai sim, e não aceito não como desculpa.

- E para onde nos vamos? – Jensen revirou os olhos novamente, mas acho melhor sair do que ficar olhando para aquele vidro.

- Cinema, uma pizza e se um nerd concordar final da noite dançando em algum lugar.

- Ok.

- Ok! Sem discussão? Onde está o meu amigo? Ser de outro planeta. Vou escolher a tua roupa, vai tomar banho. – Kane bateu com a toalha no amigo.

777777

Quando Jensen saiu do banheiro Chris entrou, mas sua roupa já estava em cima da cama, pronta para ser vestida.

Uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul escura de algodão de mangas compridas, de três botões na gola tipo canoa, e uma jaqueta de couro.

Assim que Chris terminou de se arrumar, Misha chegou.

- Meu perfume acabou. – Disse o moreno.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Teu cheiro natural é maravilhoso. – Falou Kane beijando o namorado.

- Oba, mas aqui tem perfume. – Misha largou o namorado e pegou o frasco na mesinha do Jensen, que ficou sem ação. Vendo Misha se passar o perfume. – Gostei, os melhores perfumes, nos menores frascos.

Chris pegou o frasco das mãos de Misha e se passou um pouco e veio em direção ao loiro, que observava a cena como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta.

- Vamos perfumar esse loiro. – E Kane lhe passou a Fórmula do Amor, por sinal com bastante generosidade.

- Não era para usar isto. – Jensen conseguiu dizer.

- Por quê?

- Era uma experiência.

- Vamos derreter? – Perguntou Kane, que estava entretido no celular.

- Não!

- Virar algum monstro? – Perguntou Misha.

- Não, nada sério pode acontecer.

- Então para mim está ótimo, estou perfumado. – Disse o moreno indo atender a porta.

- Jared ninguém te mandou entrar! Você não é bem vindo aqui. – Disse Chris assim que o moreno entrou sem ser convidado.

- Eu sei, mas precisava falar contigo, sobre o treino de segunda. – Jared falava e começou a olhar de maneira estranha em direção a Jensen, que observava o moreno com um misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

- Já sei do horário do treino. Era só isso? – A voz de Chris era pura má vontade.

- Eu preciso falar com o Jensen.

- Ele...

- Deixa o Jensen decidir. – Misha interrompeu o namorado.

O lado cientista do Jensen falou mais alto e concordou em ouvir o que Jared tinha a dizer.

- Te espero lá embaixo. – Kane não estava muito satisfeito, mas saiu com o Misha deixando Jensen sozinho com Jared.

- O que você quer falar comigo? – Perguntou Jensen, pois Jared apenas lhe olhava, e o loiro estava se sentido como uma presa observada por um predador.

77777

N.A.: Obrigada pelo carinho, e não deu para responder os reviews, pois como sempre falta de privacidade para isso, mas adoro receber os seus incentivos, e sempre que puder os respondei, mas às vezes tenho que escolher. Escrever ou responder, e como sei que estão loucas por atualização... srsrrsr Teremos apenas mais dois capítulos e mais um filho completo.

Jogo do Amor logo estará sendo retomada, a mesma esta na reta final, acredito que de três a quatro capítulos.

Acho que estou esquecendo algo... rsrrs

Cantinho da beta:

(Sem comentários... hahahaha)

(Aninha malvada, eles não merecem isso!)

. (Loiro grosseiroooo!)

(Tenho certeza que alguns gostariam... Mas é uma visão bem cômica!)

(Nunca é um bom dia quando ele está emburrado e grosseiro assim!)

(Alguém algum dia achou o Morgan são?)

(Ai loirinho... Ai loirinho...! Que vontade de te bater às vezes...)

(Ri demais imaginando a cara do Jensen nessa cena. E a cara do Kane. "vamos derreter" foi a melhor!)


	8. Chapter 8

- Não sei! – Jared apertou os olhos como se o examinasse.

- Como não sabe? – O olhar do Jensen ia do assustado ao curioso.

- Eu não vim falar com você, mas de repente... – Jared não terminou e se aproximou do loiro rapidamente ficando a poucos centímetros deste. Jensen levantou as mãos para afastar o moreno, mas Jared agarrou uma de suas mãos e começou a cheirar seu pulso. – Esse perfume, está pelo teu corpo? – E enrolou a manga comprida da blusa de Jensen.

- Jared para com isso. – Jensen se afastou do moreno, que lhe agarrou pela cintura e afundou o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço, aspirando o seu cheiro e soltando um leve suspiro, como se estivesse sentindo a melhor fragrância do mundo. – Me solta. – Pediu sem muita convicção. – O Chris vem atrás de mim... Ai... – Jared agora estava passando a língua pelo seu pescoço. – É melhor você ir embora. Por favor, vai embora... – Pedia, mas totalmente sem forças e sem vontade de sair daqueles braços e deixar de sentir aqueles lábios que agora lhe mordiam a orelha e sussurrava o quanto ele era cheiroso e delicioso. – Vai embora. – repetiu em uma última tentativa.

Jared lhe soltou e a sensação de abandono se apossou do seu corpo e se arrependeu de ter pedido. "Acho que a Fórmula não é tão boa assim" Pensou ao ver o moreno ir em direção à porta.

- Acho que o Chris esqueceu a chave dele. Espero que ele não arrombe a porta. – Jared se voltou para Jensen que lhe olhava surpreso, ao ver que o moreno foi apenas trancar a porta, para não serem incomodados.

Nesse meio tempo Jensen recuperou um pouco o raciocínio e correu para o banheiro, mas Jared estava mais próximo e se colocou entre a porta e o loiro.

- O que você vai fazer ai dentro? – No olhar de Jared havia tanto desejo que deixava Jensen sem fôlego.

- Tomar banho. – o loiro estava ofegante e mordendo os lábios.

- Mas não acho que esteja precisando. – Jared sorriu da idéia. – Mas caso queira, podemos tomar juntos... – E tentou segurar o loiro que dessa vez fugiu.

- Não. – Disse andando de costa, e caiu sentado na cama.

- Agora você está exatamente onde eu quero. – E Jared caminhou até o loiro que em um pulo levantou da cama direto para os braços do moreno, que riu deliciado com a situação e por sentir aquele corpo quente junto ao seu.

- Jared, quero que você me ouça! – O loiro virava a cabeça para fugir dos beijos do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o corpo de Jared que lhe apertava com mais força. – É importante.

- Fala. – Disse Jared passando a ponta da língua na orelha de Jensen.

- Você tem de presta atenção. Não faz assim... Ai... Ouve...

- Estou ouvido... – E a boca de Jared descia pelo pescoço sempre usando a ponta da língua. Em uma última tentativa Jensen o empurrou, mas logo Jared o agarrou novamente. – Será que o Kane tem uma algema aqui?

- Algema? – Repetiu Jensen sentindo que seu lado racional se esvaindo, com o calor do corpo do loiro.

- É! Se você não ficar quieto vou ter que te amarrar, apesar de preferir ter as suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo. – Jared segurou suas mãos pelo pulso e colocou espalmado sobre seu peito. – Sente como meu coração está acelerado? – Perguntou olhando em seus olhos. – Percebe o que está fazendo comigo?

- Eu não estou fazendo nada com você. – Jensen engoliu seco e tentou se libertar, empurrando o Jared com mais força, porém o moreno estava preparado e não deixou o loiro escapa de seus braços.

- Você que pediu, acho que isso vai servir. – E Jared levantou a parte da frente da blusa de Jensen passando por cima da cabeça do loiro, sem retirá-la, e por ser de mangas compridas os braços de Ackles ficaram imobilizados. – Perfeito. – E o moreno lhe abraçou, passando o braço por dentro da camisa a fim de poder sentir a sua pele.

- Jared você está drogado. – Disse Jensen reagindo.

- Claro que não, nem bebi nada! – Disse o moreno parando para olhar no rosto de Jensen como para mostrar o loiro que ele estava em perfeitas condições psicológicas, ou melhor, quase que perfeita.

- É o meu perfume. – Disse Jensen tentando explicar. – Ele te drogou.

- Isso é verdade, o teu perfume realmente me embriaga, o cheiro de tua pele me deixa louco. – Jared firmou o olhar nos lábios pornográficos de Jensen. – Sabe que seus lábios me inspiram os pensamentos mais libertinos que já tive, eles tem o gosto do pecado. – Ao terminar de falar lhe capturou os lábios em um beijo urgente, que exigia que fosse correspondido.

Ao sentir a língua atrevida lhe invadindo a boca brigando pelo espaço com a sua própria língua entrou na brincadeira, e assim ficaram saboreando o gosto um do outro, até a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto.

Ao interromper o beijo Jared sugou o lábio inferior de Ackles antes de continuar a viagem pelo corpo do loiro, beijando seu pescoço, sugando, mordendo deixando a pele branca marcada. E suas mãos continuavam lhe apertando as costas.

Jensen voltou a lutar para libertar seus braços, mas a sensação que as mãos e a boca de Jared despertavam em seu corpo, dificultava. – Solta meus braços – Pediu o loiro entre um gemido e outro. – Por favor!

- Por quê? É tão bom te ter assim indefeso se derretendo em meus braços. – Sussurrou Jared junto ao seu ouvido.

- Por que... Por que... – Jensen ainda pensou em argumentar, mas a boca de Jared agora passeava de um mamilo para o outro, hora mordendo, hora sugando. "Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício em nome da ciência." Esse pensamento aliviou a consciência de Jensen, que resolveu se entregar. – Eu quero... – As palavras de Jensen saiam entre cortada, voz rouca, baixa, gemida. – Eu preciso... Te abraçar e percorrer com as minhas mãos o teu corpo. – Simplesmente não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo.

E novamente seus lábios foram tomados pela boca do moreno num beijo tão intenso que chegava a ser violento. Jared lhe passou os dedos nos lábios inchados de Jensen, contornando-os.

Com um sorriso de prazer dançando nos lábios o moreno lhe retirou a blusa, libertando os braços do loiro, que abraçou Jared com força e pela primeira vez iniciou o beijo, e enquanto se beijavam, Padalecki empurrou o corpo de Jensen em direção à cama, fazendo-o deitar.

Sentindo o peso do corpo de Jared sobre si, Jensen começou a se movimentar da melhor maneira que conseguia e pode sentir o membro de Jared que estava tão rígido quanto o seu, sob as roupas que ainda vestiam. O tecido da blusa do moreno arranhava a pele branca e agora marcada do peito do loiro, que soltava sons indefinidos, mas excitantes.

- Não. – Jensen reclamou quando Jared saiu de cima dele. Ficando em pé próximo da cama.

- Calma. – E Jared lhe abriu a calça, e quando a tirou veio junto a sua boxer, o deixando completamente nu. Em um momento de vergonha tentou esconder seu sexo. – Não. – Disse o moreno lhe segurando as mãos. – Você é perfeito. – O brilho no olhar de Jared, não o deixava mentir.

Jensen fechou os olhos quando Jared ficou de quatro sobre o seu corpo, ele sentiu o beijo do moreno sobre os seus olhos, na ponta do nariz lhe causando risos, na boca sem se aprofundar, no rosto, orelha, pescoço, peito onde demora um pouco sugando os mamilos, tórax onde passa a língua no umbigo aumentando os seus gemidos.

Quando Jared chegou ao sexo de Jensen o loiro abriu os olhos e levantou o tronco para observar o que o moreno ia fazer. Ele quase chegou ao ápice quando via a língua do moreno lambendo a sua glande e depois ver o seu membro sumindo naquela boca que desejou por mais de três anos e nem em suas mais loucas fantasias tinha imaginado uma cena dessas em sua vida.

Jensen segurou a cabeça do Jared e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, nesse momento ele era puro instinto, era um ser primitivo em busca do ápice do prazer.

Jared se deixou levar pelos gemidos do loiro, sentia a ponta do pênis do outro lhe bater na garganta, mas não se importava. Ver Jensen sempre tão controlado, totalmente fora de si valia a pena tentar engolir aquele membro enorme que quase não cabia em sua boca.

Jensen se derramou na boca do moreno que engoliu e lambeu cada gota provocando esparmos por todo o corpo do loiro.

Jared se deitou ao lado do loiro esperando o mesmo se recuperar, o observava como se estivesse encantado. – Se eu soubesse que ficaria tão lindo depois de um orgasmo, não teria esperado tanto tempo, lamento não ter visto o teu rosto naquela noite.

Jensen se perdia no olhar cheio de admiração e desejo do moreno, lamentando que isso acontecesse devido a Fórmula do Amor, se perguntava se teria condições de viver sem Jared depois do que estava acontecendo aqui. – Jared, acho que devemos parar por aqui. – Na voz um lamento.

- Acho que você não é egoísta, e não vai me deixar assim. – Jared se levantando para tirar roupa, baixou para tirar a calça e a boxe, seu falo duro apontava para o loiro que engoliu seco.

Jensen ficou de joelho na cama lhe observando com olhos famintos. – Essa talvez seja a minha última chance de te tocar. – Falou estendendo as mãos para passear sobre o seu corpo. A sensação do toque na pele de Jared foi como de uma corrente elétrica direto em suas terminações nervosas. _"Como apenas tocando em alguém pode se ter tanto prazer?"_

Não contente em apenas tocar, Jensen queria provar, e seus lábios começaram a percorrer os meus caminhos que suas mãos faziam.

No pescoço, mordeu deixando a sua marca e fazendo Jared gritar entre a dor e o prazer. O loiro parecia uma criança em uma loja de doce, lambia, mordia e sugava aquele tórax perfeito, o moreno se contorcia e gemia.

Suas pernas não estavam mais aguentando o seu peso, e quando aquela boca pecaminosa e perfeita do loiro começou a sugar seu pênis, teve que interrompe-lo senão cairia de joelhos totalmente sucumbido ao prazer do momento, mas Jensen simplesmente o agarrou o jogando sobre a cama.

Jared não reconhecia aquele homem que o beijava com tanto ardor, e sem timidez ou receio que recomeçou a lhe beijar o corpo, descendo em direção ao seu membro que pulsava com a expectativa da boca macia e pornográfica do loiro.

A falta de prática de Jensen no boquete era compensada pela vontade de agradar e dar prazer, e somado com a visão dos lábios carnudos melados pelo pré-gozo e saliva, Jared não aguentou por muito tempo e logo gozou na boca do loiro que lhe recompensou com o mesmo tratamento: bebeu tudo que o moreno lhe ofereceu, estranhou o gosto, mas era Jared, por tanto, delicioso.

Nus ficaram deitados lado a lado apenas trocando beijos sentindo seus próprios gostos na boca do outro, Jensen curtindo o momento sem se preocupar se seriam os únicos ou não, Jared com medo que o loiro surtasse novamente e fugisse dele. Mas relaxou quando ouviu a voz rouca do loiro, depois que o beijo foi interrompido. – Quero você.

Jared lhe beijou e deitou seu corpo sobre o do loiro, seus suores se misturavam, os sons que escapavam de seus lábios confundiam seus ouvidos. - Onde tem camisinha? – Perguntou o moreno baixinho com medo de quebrar o encanto.

- Na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, a do outro lado que é a do Chris e tem lubrificante também. – Respondeu e sua timidez o fez esconder o rosto no pescoço de Jared. Como a gaveta não ficava longe, não houve necessidade de sair de onde estava, o moreno pegou os acessórios.

- É a primeira vez? – Perguntou para Jensen que apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Confia em mim? – Nova confirmação. – Deita de costa. – Jensen obedeceu. – Relaxa. – E Jared começou a beijar sua costa descendo com a língua pela coluna vertebral, enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas do loiro.

Jensen gemeu alto, quando as mãos de Jared separaram suas nádegas e colocou a língua na sua entrada rósea, teve vergonha, mas as sensações únicas o faziam se arrebitar mais se oferecendo para aquele atrevimento.

Quando Jared percebeu o loiro relaxado e entregue aos carinhos, interrompeu o beijo grego e colocou o primeiro dedo que escorregou para dentro com a ajuda da saliva.

Jensen puxou os lençóis com a penetração mais profunda, reclamou quando o segundo dedo acompanhou o primeiro, e reclamou mais ainda quando Jared parou tudo, o pediu para ficar de frente para ele.

– Calma, quero olhar seu rosto, agora abre as pernas, não vou te machucar, e vou fazer de tudo para sentires o mínimo de dor possível. – Jared estava deitado ao lado de Jensen agora.

E com os dedos passou o lubrificante na entrada mais intima de Jensen que não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos com a nova posição, e reiniciou a penetração com apenas um dos dedos, lentamente, e Jensen prendeu a respiração. – Geme gostoso, pois assim fica mais fácil respirar. – Sussurrou Jared. Movimentando seu longo dedo dentro do loiro que começa a gemer de como se obedecesse a uma ordem.

Gemeu mais alto a se ver invadido por três dedos. Jared o beijou e sempre movimentando os dedos, preparando o loiro para recebê-lo, sem muita dor, coisa impossível, pois Ackles era muito apertado, tanto que a expectativa de penetrá-lo estava quase acabando com a sua intenção de ir devagar.

Sem agüentar mais Jared se encaixou entre as pernas de Jensen, colocou a camisinha em seu membro, lubrificou a si mesmo e a Jensen, pegando as pernas do loiro e colocando sobre seus ombros o deixando bem exposto. – Abra os olhos. – Pediu antes de continuar. – Quero ver em seu rosto todas as sensações que provocar em seu corpo, as boas e as ruins.

- Não creio que haverá ruins. – Respondeu Jensen lhe encarando, Jared apenas sorriu.

Jensen nunca pensou em sentir tamanha dor naquele lugar, em sua mente estava sendo rasgado ao meio. Pensou em pedir que Jared parasse, mas a boca do moreno o calou, e sentindo totalmente invadido, resolver aproveitar tudo que Jared pudesse lhe oferecer no momento, fosse dor ou prazer.

Quando Jared se viu por inteiro dentro de Jensen, parou e logo em seguida saiu por completo, e repetiu a operação, e sempre distraindo e calando os gemidos de dor do loiro com beijos que eram totalmente correspondidos, logo o moreno começou a atingir o ponto de prazer e Jensen saiu da inércia e começou a se movimentar junto com Jared, agora gemendo não de dor, mas de prazer.

E ali desligados do planeta ao redor se moviam em busca de dar e receber prazer. E logo os corpos de ambos começaram a querer mais, e em um ritmo alucinado acompanhado de gritos de prazer, declarações de amor e palavrões, chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Jared largou seu corpo cansado sobre o de Jensen, que o aprisionou entre suas pernas, com medo que o momento acabasse, e desejando que o efeito da Fórmula do Amor fosse eterno.

Passado uns minutos Jared contra vontade se libertou da prisão que se transformou o corpo de Jensen, retirou a camisinha e com o lençol limpou o abdômen de ambos. E depois puxou o loiro para cima dele o aconchegando de maneira que pudessem se olhar.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Jared, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo! – o loiro que baixou a vista deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu belo rosto.

- Isso é ruim? – Jared ficou confuso com a reação do loiro.

- Você não vai entender. – Jensen enxugou o rosto e sorriu de maneira triste.

- Quer tentar?

- Pode ser depois? – Jensen queria sentir um pouco mais o aconchego do corpo de Jared, e ele sabia que quando contasse a verdade para o moreno, este iria lhe odiar.

- Claro, até por que preciso de você de novo. – o moreno lhe mordeu a orelha causando arrepios.

- De novo?

- É. – E Jared começou a lhe beijar outra vez. Jensen se sentia dolorido, mas ele não ia desperdiçar aquele momento, afinal cada caricia trocada, cada beijo dado podia ser a sua última oportunidade e assim se entregou novamente ao moreno.

8888888

Depois de Jared lhe ter possuído pela segunda vez, o moreno dormiu cansado, sobre o seu corpo, Jensen também queria descansar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Sua mente era mais forte que seu corpo, estava com medo da reação de Jared.

Estava dividido em dois: queria passar por cima de sua ética e manter esse amor conseguido de maneira artificial, afinal não estava prejudicando ninguém, mas a sua consciência sabia que isso era errado.

Com dificuldades saiu debaixo do corpo de Jared, que apesar de adormecido tentou lhe manter junto dele. Jensen caminhou com dificuldades sentindo dores que nunca imaginou sentir e com o note na mão foi para o banheiro.

Conectou a internet e escreveu um email detalhado ao professor Morgan, afinal ele era um cientista e precisava relatar o ocorrido. Recebeu uma mensagem na mesma hora do professor, pedindo para ele ligar o MSN.

- Jensen, isso é um relatório ou um conto pornô? – Reclamou Morgan, pois o loiro descreveu tudo. – Com menos detalhes, por favor, pode excluir coisas do tipo: Na segunda vez fui colocado de quatro e penetrado de maneira forte e profunda, Jared acelerava e parava como querendo prolongar o momento... E essa parte: Eu gritava querendo mais forte e mais fundo, seria isso normal?

- Mas é um relatório cientifico, professor. – Justificou o loiro.

- Onde você está?

- No banheiro, Jared está dormindo. Vou tomar banho, não agüento uma terceira vez.

- KKKKKKKKKKKK – Respondeu o professor.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Realmente, e o que você vai fazer?

- Vou toma banho, o senhor disse que depois do banho o efeito acabava, mas estou com medo...

- Medo?

- Sim, como ele vai reagir ao saber. Vai me odiar.

- Não conte para ele.

- Não contar, mas...

- Vai tomar banho, se acalme, não tem necessidade de falar nada para o Jared.

- Mas é necessário... – Porém Morgan já estava off-line.

888888

Jensen tomou banho pensando que quando saísse de lá, seu conto de fadas acabaria e ele estava sem o sapatinho de cristal. Não podia contar nada, pois estaria quebrando o segredo da fada madrinha, riu ao pensar no Morgan vestido de fada e com uma varinha de condão na mão.

- Jensen. – A voz de Jared lhe chamando o tirou do mundo dos duendes, onde a princesa sempre se dava bem, porém ele não era uma princesa. – Abre a porta. Quero tomar banho com você. – A voz de Jared estava sensualmente manhosa.

- Eu já acabei. – Respondeu.

- Então abre para eu poder tomar o meu. – Disse igualmente manhoso.

Jensen cheirou sua pele e o odor do sabonete exalava, enrolou a toalha na cintura e caminhou em direção à porta cada passo que dava era como se estivesse caminhando para execução, e na verdade era a execução do amor de Jared por ele.

E com o coração apertado abriu a porta.

N.A.: Apesar de escrito o próximo pode via apenas no próximo final de semana, por motivo de volta as aulas! Srsrsr

Não ganhei na mega-sena, por tanto tenho que trabalhar, mas um compromisso para ser incluído no meu dia que continua com 24 horas, e terei de aumentar as horas de sono.

Obrigada pelos reviews, e fiquei triste com o ceticismo de vocês, o Morgan sendo chamado de louco, por que inventou a fórmula do amor, coisa que todos procuram e querem! Rrsrss

Sei que tenho leitoras lindas que querem que a fic aumente de tamanho, mas ela esta completinha, corrigida e será revisada. Mas eu sei o que é isso também estou morrendo de saudade do homem de gelo, e o capitão de time.

Qualquer esquecimento é por causa de pressão! kkkkk


	9. Chapter 9

- Por que você me deixou sozinho? – Perguntou Jared lhe abraçando, Jensen ficou tenso esperando a rejeição, mas o moreno continuou lhe apertando de encontro o corpo nu, cheirando seu pescoço e logo começou a sentir o membro duro do outro se esfregando contra o seu corpo.

- Você ainda me quer? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Claro! Mas acho que outra você não aguenta. Porém não me importo de inverter as posições, te quero conhecer em todos os sentidos. – Respondeu Jared lhe encarando, nos olhos havia tantos sentimentos que Jensen não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo.

A culpa e o medo não o deixavam viver o melhor momento de sua vida.

- É melhor você tomar banho. – Disse Jensen saindo dos braços de Jared.

- O que está acontecendo? Você disse que me amava também. – Falou o moreno sem entender a atitude do loiro.

- Eu te amo, e por te amar, não posso ficar calado.

- Calado?

- É tenho de te contar algo. Mas toma banho primeiro. – Jensen desconfiava que o efeito da Fórmula ainda não tivesse passado por que o cheiro do perfume ainda estava em Jared, e este sem entender, mas vendo o estado do loiro, resolveu obedecê-lo e foi para o banheiro.

Jared deve ter demorado uns 10 minutos no banheiro; nesse tempo Jensen trocou as roupas de cama, colocou tudo no cesto de roupa suja, junto com as suas e as do Jared, numa tentativa de acabar com qualquer vestígio da Fórmula.

Totalmente vestido, deitado na posição fetal, foi assim que o moreno encontrou o loiro, preocupado se deitou na cama e puxou Jensen para os seus braços.

- Jared, eu te amo. – Começou Jensen depois de se afastar do moreno e virar de frente para ele, sentando na cama.

- Eu... – Jensen não o deixou continuar.

- Por favor, não fala nada. Eu quero que entenda que não fiz por mal, o Chris começou e na hora você apareceu, eu não ia usar esse tipo de artifício para conseguir o teu amor, mas quando você me agarrou não resisti. Me perdoa.

- Te perdoar por ter se entregado para mim? Claro. – Jared tentou lhe puxar para os seus braços.

- Espera. – Jensen estava surpreso, pois parecia que o efeito do perfume ainda fazia efeito. – Tenho de te contar tudo. Promete guardar segredo?

- Prometo. – Jared ainda tentou chegar perto de Jensen, mas o loiro recuou se levantando da cama.

- É importante para o seu tio que guarde esse segredo. – Pegou o vidro do perfume e entregou para Jared. – Está é a Fórmula do Amor. É por causa dela que acha que me ama. – Jared ficou calado olhando para o vidro e para o loiro.

- Jensen... – Jared tentou falar.

- Não fiz por mal, me perdoa. Por favor. – Pedia Jensen à beira do desespero.

- Jensen, me deixa falar. – Disse Jared lhe segurando pelos braços.

- Eu...

– Droga! – Jared falou firme interrompendo o loiro. - Quero que você ouça com muita atenção. Mas antes... – O moreno lhe abraçou e invadiu sua boca com a língua, em um beijo profundo que acalmou o loiro. – Pronto, agora preciso te contar uma história. E quero que fique calado e me ouça pela primeira vez. – Falou assim que o beijo foi interrompido. – Eu me lembro do primeiro dia que te vi…

Flash Back On

- Hei! Jared, olha a bola! – Gritou Chad de surpresa e Jared correu para pegar, mas seu caminho foi interrompido quando tropeçou em alguém caindo por cima dessa pessoa. Quando olhou para ver quem era, se perdeu nos os olhos mais verdes que já tinha visto em sua vida. Pensou na hora que tinha caído sobre um anjo, porém ele estava muito enfezado.

- Da próxima vez olha por onde anda. – Disse o anjo, pegando seus óculos que estava no chão.

- Desculpe. – Pediu, mas ele nem ouviu. E desde desse dia esses olhos verdes nunca mais deixaram seu pensamento.

Fim Flash Back

- Durante a semana toda não conseguir para de pensar em seus olhos e na sua boca, isso nunca tinha me acontecido, de me apaixonar tão rápido. Para mim foi um encontro de almas.

- Encontro de almas, isso é romântico. – Interrompeu Jensen sorrindo e sem saber o que falar, de tão surpreso com a revelação.

- Não me atrapalha. Você sempre me agredia, queria me aproximar, ser pelo menos teu amigo, mas toda vez era um explosão de raiva, mesmo sem eu ter feito nada.

- Desde o começo você me deixava louco. – Pela mente de Jensen passou um filme.

- Quando pela primeira vez fui visitar o Chris, e vi quem era o seu colega de quarto fiquei feliz e enciumado, principalmente pelos sorrisos que dirigia a ele.

- O Chris sempre foi o meu melhor amigo.

- Eu sei. Mas era apenas ele que podia realmente chegar perto de você. Tentei ser teu amigo através do Chris, mas era repudiado. Até que o próprio Chris me mandou ficar longe de você, afirmando que eu te prejudicava. Mesmo contra vontade me afastei, afinal nunca quis te fazer mal.

- Era por isso que quando eu chegava ao quarto, você ia embora?

- O Chris te protege mesmo quando não deve, quando tentava tocar no teu nome, ele me cortava, parecia que era pecado mortal falar de você. Sempre a mesma coisa: Deixa ele em paz!

- O Chris sempre foi assim.

- E Kane tem pulso forte. Não queria que ele cumprisse a ameaça. E assim fui vivendo te desejando de longe. Foram longos três anos...

- Me desejando? – Jensen sorriu. – Mas...

- Não acabei ainda. – Jared o interrompeu. - Claro que tentei te esquecer, me envolvi com outras pessoas. Mas quando parecia que tudo ia dar certo entravamos em algum conflito, como da vez que tentei entrar para o clube de Xadrez e você era o presidente, fiquei com tanta raiva por ter me barrado, que descontei toda a minha frustração na minha namorada e o namoro acabou, e era sempre assim brigava com você e simplesmente terminava com quem quer que fosse.

- Mas o destino sorriu para mim quando descobrir que teria de praticar algum esporte, pulei de felicidade. A lógica seria você ir para o time do Chris, mas simplesmente escolheu futebol americano, e começou a gostar. Ainda bem que tenho amigos, e me deviam alguns favores.

Flash Back

- Por quê? O cara é legal, apesar de ser um nerd. – Pergunto Tom.

- Eu quero que ele desista do futebol.

- Por quê? Eu posso te ajudar, mas tenho de saber o motivo.

- Ele sempre me tratou super mal. E eu não posso fazer nada por que ele é amigo do Kane.

- Acho que tem outro motivo, mas tudo bem! Vou pegar ele no treino hoje.

Um dia depois...

- Ele não desistiu. – Falou Jared para Tom.

- Deixa comigo que ele vai desistir, às 19 h no corredor do laboratório.

- Vê lá o que vão fazer. – Disse Jared.

- Vamos apenas assustá-lo. – Falou Michael.

Fim do Flash back

- Espera... Você... – Jensen não acreditava no que estava pensando.

- Mandei.

- Mas como... – Disse Jensen se afastando do Jared. – Como você diz que me desejava e mandou me bater?

- Não mandei te bater. Pedi para te assustar e te fazer desistir, mas você é teimoso e os caras exageraram um pouco.

- Acho que terei de aprender algum tipo de luta. – Mas apenas de pensar em bater em outro ser humano já lhe fazia mal.

- Eu corri para te ajudar, mas fui repelido com tanta raiva, que até parecia que sabia de alguma coisa. Fui atrás do Chris, briguei com o Michael e o Tom, me sentia tão culpado... Mas quando te vi apenas de boxer no banheiro? A minha vontade era de te agarrar, por sorte o Chris me mandou buscar o creme de massagem.

- Jared o que você fez foi um absurdo. – Jensen estava indignado.

- Eu sei, por favor, me perdoa, eu te queria perto de mim. – Jared fez um olhar de filhotinho perdido na chuva.

- Continua. – Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o abraçou.

- Sabe o que foi o melhor de tudo isso? Foi o prêmio que recebi depois. Foi um momento de perdão, todo meu corpo vibrava ao te tocar. Por sorte o Chris e o Misha estavam muito interessados no que tinha na calça um e do outro, para prestar atenção no que tinha dentro da minha. – Jared sorriu.

- Adorei aquela noite. – Disse Jensen e a lembrança daquela mensagem o acalmou de vez em relação à surra que levou por mando do moreno.

- Você tem uma maneira estranha de demonstrar que gosta de uma coisa. – Falou Jared, lembrando que Jensen o jogou da cama. – Sabia que você ronrona como um gatinho. – Jared sorriu quando o loiro se aconchegou nele, e começou a fazer barulhinho tipo de gato. – Hei, não é justo. – Sentindo que aquele som mandava mensagens para o seu membro.

- E o Chad no basquete, também foi tua culpa? – Perguntou. Jared baixou a cabeça confirmando. – O Chris sabia?

- Não, se ele souber é capaz de me matar. De certa forma ele também ficou preocupado com as agressões e me ajudou mesmo sem saber.

- Continua. – Jensen se afastou um pouco para olhar melhor no rosto de Jared.

- Você está com raiva de mim? – O moreno se sentiu inseguro, mas tinha de continuar.

- Não estou muito satisfeito, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido. – Jensen lhe acariciou o rosto.

- E como se pode resolver isso?

- Você disse que não se importava de trocar de posição. – Jared revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- No primeiro dia do treino e tive você como par, quase pulei de felicidade, mas meu corpo me traiu. E tive que abrir mão desse prazer...

- Quer dizer que quem estava ficando duro era você? – Jensen ria. – Ainda bem, pois eu estava quase perdendo a razão também. E as aulas de química?

- Inventei as aulas de química, apenas para te ter ao meu lado, quando sentir as tuas pernas junto as minhas, dei graças a Deus realmente não precisar dessas aulas. – Jared sorriu. – Se você olhasse com atenção as listas de freqüência veria que meu nome não estava nelas. Quando chegava a mim, fingia que assinava e passava enfrente. E as provas, eu sei que apesar de ser confiança, não pode lançar as médias.

- As listas de frequência somente os que faltavam me chamavam atenção, e você sempre estava presente.

- Ia faltar a minha aula predileta?

- E eu sempre te tratando mal. – Comentou o loiro, mas para si mesmo.

- Eu sofria muito com tudo isso, porém não pensava em desistir até aquele final de semana.

Flash Back

- Oi Chris, você está bem? – Perguntou Jared por causa do semblante sério do amigo.

- Preciso resolver um problema sério, mas estou preocupado, Jensen apenas dorme desde ontem, comeu pouco, não posso deixá-lo sozinho. – Explicou Kane.

- Eu fico com ele.

- Não sei...

- Eu sei que ele encrenca comigo, mas acho que vai entender quando eu explicar.

- Tudo bem. Não vou demorar.

Jared se ajoelhou junto à cama do Jensen e ficou examinando com atenção cada pedacinho do rosto do loiro, os cílios longos, as sardas, a respiração suave, sem resistir tocou com as pontas do dedo os lábios perfeitos, nesse momento o loiro acordou.

Fim do Flash back

- Quando você acordou parecia que estava vendo o diabo, como sempre me tratou mal, disse que não gostava de mim e depois correu para o banheiro, ficando trancado lá, e por fim me expulsou. Nesse dia desisti de você. Resolvi te esquecer, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. – Jared fechou os olhos lembrando-se da tristeza daquele dia. – Mas quando te encontrei na escada e você praticamente me obrigou a cumprir o acordo, a esperança renasceu.

- Eu me lembro desse dia... Senti tanto a tua falta que doeu. Ainda bem que o Chris incentivou a te procurar. – Jensen sorriu. – Os primeiros dias da nossa amizade, foram terríveis, as sensações que provocava; ainda mais com a tua mania de invadir o meu espaço.

- Eu fiquei feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, pois ficamos amigos, mas eu queria o teu amor.

- Foi nessa época que realmente percebi que te amava. Antes sentia uma atração enorme, mas não te conhecia, e quando descobrir que era lindo por dentro também, foi a minha perdição... – Disse o loiro que tomou a boca de Jared agora sem se sentir tão culpado, e o moreno lhe abraçou, e com Jensen em seus braços continuou a sua história.

- Morri de ciúmes quando você resolveu fazer o que pedi e usar lentes, e para completar você mudou tudo até o seu jeito de vestir. Ficou lindo, começou a chamar mais atenção do que já chamava.

- Nunca chamei atenção! – Interrompeu Jensen.

- Só você não enxergava os muitos suspiros. Depois com a mudança parece que ficou mais acessível e as pessoas se aproximaram, e quando soube da Danneel? Quase enlouqueci de ciúmes.

- Não enlouqueceu, mas adoeceu, e devo dizer que ainda bem, caso contrário teria saído com aquela louca.

- Eu me forcei a vomitar. – Disse Jared mordendo os lábios.

- O que? Você não estava passando mal? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- Na verdade quando vomito começo realmente a passar mal. Mas quer saber? Naquela noite valeu à pena. Ter aqueles momentos roubados inspirados por Misha e Kane... Mas quando acordei e você simplesmente tinha desaparecido. Quase enlouqueci ao ver que tinha fugido, achava que tinha perdido qualquer chance com você. Aquela semana foi um inferno, ficava te observando de longe, sem saber o que fazer, e procurei ajuda.

Flash back on

- Chris. – Jared chamou o amigo depois do treino. – Quero falar contigo, eu pago o teu almoço.

- Cara, tenho de almoçar com o Misha, pode ser outro dia?

- Não! Não pode.

- Tudo bem. – Chris se preocupou com o amigo. – Tem problema de o Misha ouvir?

- Não, acredito que você vai contar a ele mesmo, de repente até ajuda.

Depois que cada um pegou o seu almoço em um restaurante diferente que usavam sempre. Jared ficou observando os dois. – Eu sou completamente apaixonado pelo Jensen.

- Você está me devendo 10 dólares. – Misha estendeu a mão para o namorado. – Não te disse que toda aquela atenção não era por causa de um coração generoso.

- Acho que de tanto andar com o Jensen estou cego igual a ele.

- O problema é que você protege demais o loiro. – Misha comentou.

- Verdade, mas ele é tão desligado, e acredita muito nas pessoas. – Kane sorria ao lembrar o amigo.

- Você vê o Jensen com lentes cor de rosa, e pelas lentes dele. Tentei me aproximar a muito tempo, e simplesmente você me ameaçou. – Jared encarava Kane de maneira acusatória. – Mas tudo bem, eu quero ajuda, ele está fugindo de mim. Deve estar me odiando. – Jared apenas mexia no prato sem levar nenhuma colher de comida à boca.

- Jared isso é verdade? Se você estiver brincando ou magoar o Jensen de alguma maneira, vai pagar as contas comigo! – Kane apesar de ter ouvido o moreno e acreditar nele, não podia arriscar de o amigo sair magoado.

- Claro! Por que mentiria ou inventaria tal coisa?

- O Jensen é apaixonado por você, vai atrás dele, não o deixa falar muito. – Jared saiu correndo, sabia que o loiro estaria no laboratório em que o tio era responsável, e na pressa quase atropela Morgan.

- Ei! Cuidado! – Reclamou o professor.

- Tio! O Jensen está ai?

- Deve está para chegar.

- Quero falar com ele! Mas se ele me vir não vai rolar.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Ainda não, mas... – Jared sorriu com covinha, mas de jeito travesso que o tio entendeu tudo.

- Te esconde no banheiro. – Morgan adorava dar uma de cupido.

Flash back off

- E foi assim que você me agarrou no banheiro, e que combinou o jantar e a viagem. Mas... – Jensen se calou e olhou para Jared esperando explicação.

- Jensen o que você viu foi por causa de uma aposta.

- Aposta! – O loiro gritou e sentou na cama saindo dos braços de Jared.

- Vou explicar.

Flash back

O Chris estava aos amassos com Misha e Jared resolveu esperar Jensen no estacionamento, encontrando alguns colegas do time de futebol americano e sua ex-namorada, com quem ainda existia certa amizade, apesar de saber que a garota ainda gostava dele.

- Ei Jared ainda bem que chegou. – Gritou Sandra de longe.

- O que aconteceu?

- Tenho de pagar uma aposta, e o pagamente é beijar alguém, e não vou beijar nenhum desses idiotas.

- Mas Sandra eu não posso te ajudar nisso.

- Pode e vai. – E antes que o moreno pudesse fazer alguma coisa a garota pulou em seus braços o laçando pelo pescoço e colando seus lábios no dele.

Jared empurrou delicadamente a garota e se virou para ir embora, e ficou esperando o loiro em outro canto, estranhando a demora.

- Jensen. – O moreno batia na porta do quarto do loiro. Chris atendeu enrolado num lençol.

- O que aconteceu? Jensen saiu daqui para se encontrar com você, faz mais de uma hora. – A voz de Chris soava preocupada. Jared ficou calado e fechou os olhos, se lembrou da Sandra._ "Só podia ter sido isso"_ e contou para o Kane o ocorrido e suas desconfianças, recebendo um soco do moreno que apenas não bateu mais por que o lençol caiu e o Misha o segurou.

- O que eu te disse? Não magoa o meu amigo, ele não tem estrutura para receber mais um golpe desse tipo! – Gritava Kane.

- Não foi minha culpa. – Jared se defendia.

- Pensa Kane, onde o Jensen pode estar... – Chris falava consigo mesmo. – Laboratório.

Flash Back off

- Acordei o titio e fomos atrás de você, o Chris não deixou me aproximar de você. Acho que ele ficou meio desconfiado de mim, e disse para me virar, e quando consegui tua atenção, você viu o Chad e o Tom, mas eu não sabia que estavam lá, foi apenas uma triste coincidência.

- Perdemos tanto tempo. – Abraçou o moreno lhe dando um selinho que logo se transformou em um beijo longo e explorador.

- Mas agora vamos aproveitar todo o tempo do mundo. Logo vai amanhecer e faremos aquela viagem para a casa de praia do meu tio.

- Por falar no seu tio, ele vai ficar triste. A Fórmula do Amor dele, não poderá ter comprovada sua eficiência nos tendo como cobaias.

- Jensen sobre isso também tenho algo para te confessar. – Jared mordeu os lábios sabia que a Ciência era coisa séria para o loiro, porém contava com a compreensão deste. Afinal o loiro perdoou uma surra e por que não aquilo, porém o moreno desconfiava que a batalha fosse maior, mas estava confiante que ia vencer a guerra.

– Eu não sabia como me aproximar de você, nem o Chris conseguia falar contigo, mesmo depois de quase me ajoelhar aos pés dele, implorar para o Misha convencê-lo que estava sendo sincero. Até quando ele tentava era repelido, e percebi que a única maneira de conseguir me aproximar e te fazer me ouvir era através da Ciência e pedi ajuda ao meu tio. – Jared falava mais rápido que o costume.

- Como assim? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo, entendeu, mas não queria que aquilo fosse verdade, a Ciência era tudo na vida dele. Era algo imaculado e não admitiria que ninguém a usa-se de maneira torpe.

- Pedi ajuda ao meu tio e ele teve a ideia da Fórmula do Amor. – Jared falava empolgado sem ver a decepção surgindo no rosto do loiro. – O problema foi fazer você usar, e tive a ajuda do Chris, e claro com as mesmas promessas que não te magoaria, e se fiz isso nunca foi a minha intenção.

- Fora daqui! – Jensen saiu dos braços de Jared com dificuldades devido às dores que ainda sentia por causa das relações sexuais.

- Não estou entendendo. – Jared se levantou surpreso.

- Não está entendendo? Você usou aquilo que é mais importante na minha vida, a Ciência, a Química para que? Para me levar para cama? E depois vem dizer que me ama? Desrespeitando-me dessa maneira, rindo de algo que é o meu trabalho, o meu futuro? – Jensen falava alto.

- Jensen, você não me ouvia, eu tinha de conseguir me reaproximar de você...

- E ai resolveu me fazer de idiota? Você praticou as piores das traições, usou... Usou o que me estabiliza, o meu porto seguro! Vai embora daqui... – Jensen baixou a cabeça e virou de costas para o moreno. – Como posso confiar em você?

- Mas Jensen, eu estava desesperado...

- Não quero te ouvir mais, como podemos construir algo, se você mente, faz armações e é capaz de... Vai embora, eu nunca vou confiar em você, nunca! – Jensen virou de costa para Jared.

- O Chris me fez acreditar que você me amava, mas acho que me enganei, pois qualquer ação da minha parte sempre será alvo de crítica. Desculpa por ter mentido, por ter usado o teu único amor para conseguir atenção, e te fazer acreditar no meu amor. Mas se isso é um motivo torpe, não vou mais perturbar o teu caminho para o prêmio Nobel. – Jared vestiu apenas a boxer e a calça, saindo do quarto com o resto de suas roupas na mão, fechou a porta com um baque forte sem olhar para trás.

1515151515151

N.A.: Oi! Meus amados leitores esse é o penúltimo capítulo, muitas coisas ficaram esclarecidas, realmente infelizmente a fórmula do amor não existe, muito pediram para viajar para Vancouver e conquistar os meus lindos protagonistas! Srsrs

Comentários sobre os comentários!

A Eve levantou a questão sobre o fato de o Jensen de repente ter sido rejeitado no time de futebol americano, tai o motivo: Um moreno de 1,93 armando para ficar com o loiro. Srsrsr

Muitos falaram sobre o Jared que sempre apareceu apaixonado e de repente apronta com o Jensen daquela maneira, felizmente o moreno era inocente, mas infelizmente na vida real tem gente assim, gosta de se vingar das pessoas, mas não foi o caso.

A fic foi escrita sob o ponto de vista do Jensen por causa da dinâmica da fic, e levantar as questões que surgiram no meio da leitura, e sei que nesse momento tem gente com raiva do Jensen, sei que ele é radical em relação ao moreno, mas o instinto de preservação dele sempre fala mais alto, tanto que amigo mesmo do loiro é apenas o Chris, e de repente um moreno tipo o Jared se diz apaixonado por ele, só pode ser macumba. Srsrrs

Pronto Arcanja sua fic esta chegando ao final (sinto muito Sol), acredito que postarei na quinta, para passarem o feriado.

Mil Beijos em cada um!


	10. Chapter 10

Passado uma hora Chris entrou no quarto e encontrou Jensen sentado na cama com os olhos vidrados, rosto vermelho, parecia que fazia um imenso esforço para não chorar.

- Jensen o que aconteceu? – Kane balançou o amigo. – Vi o Jared saindo no carro feito um louco.

- Ele me traiu. – Respondeu o loiro baixo, e as lágrimas rolavam soltas. Kane o abraçou.

- Agora me fala como ele te traiu? – Kane perguntou, quando o loiro se acalmou, mas pensava em como quebrar a cara do moreno.

- Ele usou o que mais prezo para se aproximar de mim! Inventou uma história sobre Fórmula do Amor, me fez de besta, riu do que acredito. – Jensen falava baixo na voz todo um pesar.

- Foi essa a traição dele? – Kane estava incrédulo.

- Você acha pouco? A Ciência é a minha vida, meu porto seguro. – Jensen olhou para o amigo como se ele tivesse louco. – Nessa mentira louca ele envolveu o professor Morgan, como ele pode fazer isso? Não posso confiar em alguém assim, colocar uma pessoa dessas em minha vida.

- Então eu vou ter de sair de sua vida também, e deve sair da monitoria do Morgan. – Kane se afastou do amigo e cruzou os braços encarando um loiro de olhos altamente arregalados.

- Por quê? – Jensen engolia seco com a expectativa de perder o amigo.

- Eu fiz parte dessa armação, o Morgan também. Ele foi o pior usou a crença que tem nele para te fazer engolir uma história louca dessa.

- Não! Vocês foram usados. – Jensen foi categórico.

- O Jared agora é um gênio do mal, usa seus poderes para influenciar os fracos de mente, e conquistar o seu arqui-inimigo que sempre quis dominar e se aproximou de seus amigos e mentores para conseguir seu objetivo.

- Essa frase foi ridícula.

- Ridícula! Você se ouviu? – Kane sempre falava com Jensen com cuidado, o protegendo, mas naquele momento ele queria dar uns tapas no loiro. – Olha irmão sempre te protegi, mas acho que errei muito, pelo menos em se tratando do Jared. Quando percebi você fugindo dele me meti, o ameacei sem nem mesmo ouvi-lo, talvez se tivesse sido menos protetor, hoje não teríamos chegado nessa situação. Mas no momento percebo que quem deveria ter sido protegido era o Jared, pois você não o ama.

- Como não o amo? – Gritou Jensen que ia se levantar rápido, mas seu corpo reclamou. – Ai. Como eu não o amo? – Repetiu a pergunta com calma e gemidos.

- A noite foi boa. – Kane não pode deixar de comentar, Jensen entortou os lábios. – Posso dizer que agora que estou apaixonado pela primeira vez, seu comportamento não é de alguém que ama, pois você sempre estar procurando defeitos no Jared, motivos para agredi-lo, para afastá-lo. Realmente eu nunca o vi fazendo nada, mas ele sempre foi escorraçado, e eu ajudei.

- Ele...

- Ele o que? Ele não cometeu nenhum crime! Mentiu! Certo ele mentiu, mas por que ele fez isso? Qual a chance foi dada a ele para se explicar?E você me ouviu? Nem queria que eu tocasse no nome dele.

- Ele poderia esperar.

- Ele esperou mais de três anos. Jensen quando se ama chega o momento que ariscamos tudo ou desistimos, Jared ariscou e você o mandou embora.

- Chris, ele mexeu com algo que é a minha segurança. Como vou ficar se não posso confiar nem nas minhas fórmulas? E se ele não me quiser mais? Se ele cansar de mim? O que vai sobrar? – Kane nesse momento entendeu o amigo e sentou ao lado deste segurando em sua mão.

- Jensen, você sempre terá as suas fórmulas, sempre saberá que uma substancia misturada com outra poderá machucá-lo ou não. Se relacionar com outra pessoa envolve riscos, você sabe disso, afinal foi o que aconteceu com a Danneel, mas tenho uma surpresa: Você... Sobreviveu.

- Mas dessa vez não sobreviverei. Prefiro não arriscar, vou ficar com as minhas fórmulas, com meu laboratório é o melhor. – Jensen ia enxugar uma lágrima solitária que escorria pela bela face, mas que teve o seu caminho interrompido pelo dedo indicador do seu amigo.

- Eu sei que você gosta de segurança, quem não gosta. Mas sei também que viver sempre dentro de sua área de conforto, não traz felicidade a ninguém, e principalmente você, que quer ganhar um premio Nobel. Que eu saiba todos os ganhadores foram homens ousados, sempre com um pé a frente do seu tempo.

- Você me ouve. – Jensen comentou surpreso, pois achava que o amigo apenas fingia prestar atenção em nome da amizade.

- Claro que teu ouço. – Kane riu. – E você mesmo já comentou sobre isso, sobre a sua admiração pelo professor Morgan, que encara novos projetos sem medo que deem errado, indo contra a tudo que possa fazê-lo desistir. E o seu desprezo pelo Fuller que sempre é acomodado naquele mundinho, tem o respeito medíocre dos colegas pelos seus conhecimentos, mas sem descobertas, sem riscos.

- Eu sei Chris, mas é diferente se arriscar em uma descoberta, mas se ariscar em um relacionamento, eu não sou bom suficiente...

- Nunca mais fale isso! – Kane se exasperou. – Você é lindo por dentro e por fora, não é atoa que o Jared ficou te amando por tanto tempo, mesmo recebendo patada. – Kane se acalmou. – Tudo bem, eu vou falar apenas um coisa: Jensen eu te conheço sei que você quer um prêmio Nobel desde se entende de gente. Mas sei que quer um amor.

Flash Back

Jensen estava deitado na cama do amigo, o rosto machucado devido as pancadas recebidas pelos amigos do namorado da Danneel.

- Chris? Está dormindo?

- Não estou mais. – Respondeu o amigo sonolento.

- Desculpa. Sabe que o que eu mais do que um premio Nobel?

- Não.

- Um amor, mas não um amor qualquer, um amor eterno, que me faça feliz apenas por sua existência, mas acho que nunca vou encontrar alguém assim.

- Vai sim! Agora dorme. – Kane estava cansado.

Flash back off

- Nessa noite depois que me acordou. Fique te observando até dormir, e você sorria feito um bobo, dava para perceber que estava sonhando com esse amor, mesmo acreditando que isso não ia acontecer, mesmo depois da surrar que levou por acreditar em um, acho que fazia até planos, mas agora se tornou um covarde tão grande que escorraça até aquele que poderia ser esse amor.

- Fazia planos mesmo, sonhava com filhos... Jared... – Jensen mordeu os lábios e um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

- Com o Jared acho que filhos não vão rolar, só se você inventar uma Fórmula para ele engravidar, ou melhor, você engravidar. – Kane arrancou um sorriso de Jensen. – Vai atrás dele!

- Não Chris, vou ficar somente com o meu laboratório, meu prêmio Nobel, eu era feliz antes, vou ser continuar sendo feliz. Essa falta de ar que sinto por ficar sem o Jared, vai passar... - Jensen não acreditava nas próprias palavras.

- Ser feliz? Eu talvez acreditasse que poderia ser feliz somente com a tua Ciência, mas agora eu acho impossível, você agora sabe que seu sangue pode entra em ebulição assim como as substâncias que trabalha...

- Chris que ideia... – Jensen interrompeu, mas foi interrompido.

- Jensen, suas formulas química, não vão te ouvir, nem irão te acalentar quando teus problemas diários ficarem pesados demais para carregar, e nem te aquecer nas noites de frio, não irão te fazer gritar de prazer...

- Eu não gritei...

- Pergunta para os vizinhos, ou melhor, para o prédio todo. – Jensen baixou a cabeça corando envergonhado. – Fora os palavrões...

- Eu não sei se consigo... Melhor deixar a minha vida do jeito que sempre foi. – Jensen não conseguia encarar os olhos azuis do amigo.

- Tudo bem... Vou ao mercado, volto logo. Descansa, tem um relaxante muscular aqui na gaveta, toma dois que logo vai passar essa dor e você estará pronto para outra... Desculpa, não vai ter outra. – Jensen ficou olhando para a porta que o amigo acabara de fechar.

10101010

- Professor Morgan? – Jensen ligou para o seu professor.

- Jensen, o efeito da Fórmula já passou? Pensei que estivesse me preparando outros relatórios picantes para mim. – Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Por que o senhor fez isso?

- Fiz o que?

- O senhor sabe: se juntou com o Jared para me enganar. – Jensen alterou a voz com o professor.

- Como assim? – Morgan se fazia de desentendido.

- O Jared contou tudo.

- E por que ele faria isso?

- Contou para me acalmar, pois estava me sentindo muito culpado em usar o perfume para seduzi-lo.

- Está me dizendo que revelou um segredo científico que foi confiado a você? – Agora a voz do professor estava séria quase que irritada.

- Mas era uma armação! – Gritou Jensen sem acreditar que de vítima estava se tornando o réu.

- E se não fosse? Como vou poder confiar em você desse jeito? – Jensen sentiu seu mundo desmoronar com essas palavras do Morgan.

- Mas o Jared é de confiança, eu tinha certeza que ele nunca ia abrir a boca. – Assim que colocou a sua defesa Jensen percebeu sua contradição. Como ele podia confiar no Jared e o mandar embora por falta de confiança? – Estou tão confuso... – O loiro falou para si mesmo.

- Está confuso? Explique-se! Pois a minha vontade é de te cortar da monitoria.

- Eu confio no Jared, é eu confio, ele nunca trairia um segredo... – Jensen falava consigo mesmo.

- Chama o Jared.

- Eu o mandei embora... – A voz do loiro saiu baixa quase que o professor não escuta.

- E por que você fez isso? Depois de revelar um segredo...

- Esse segredo não existe. – Jensen gritou e desligou o telefone na cara do professor. - O que eu fiz? – E voltou a ligar para o Morgan.

1010101010

- Jensen! Abre essa porta senão vou arrombar. – Kane encontrou Jared pronto para meter o pé na porta do quarto que dividia com o loiro.

- Calma, eu abro. – Chris colocou as compras nas mãos do moreno para ele tentar se manter um pouco mais calmo.

- Eu estou aqui há dez minutos, e sem nenhuma resposta, se ele pensa que pode... – Jared parou de falar ao ver o quarto vazio.

- Ele não está aqui! – Chris falou depois de procurar no banheiro.

- Mas para onde ele foi? – Jared agora estava preocupado.

- Geralmente quando ele está com problema vai para o laboratório, é o lugar que ele mais se identifica. Vem. – E saíram pelo campus, encontrando Misha no caminho, explicando a situação para o moreno.

Foram primeiro ao laboratório do Fuller, e o professor estava por lá e não tinha visto o loiro, e seguiram para o do Morgan, eram os dois que Jensen tinha as chaves. No segundo ninguém respondeu, Jared ia partir para a violência, mas Kane o lembrou de ligar para seu tio.

- Tio, precisamos que venha a UCLA, o Jensen está trancado no seu laboratório, precisamos tirá-lo de lá. – Jared falava rápido e desesperado.

- Mas acredito que o Jensen não esteja ai. – Disse Morgan calmamente.

- Por que o senhor acha isso? Sabe onde ele está?

- Acredito que ele esteja indo para Oceanside, pois pediu o endereço da minha casa de praia. Acho que ele foi atrás de você.

- Atrás de mim? – Jared não acreditava nisso, não depois de ter sido expulso do quarto do loiro. – Mas por que ele faria isso? Acha que ele quer terminar de vez, esclarecer que nunca vamos dá certo?

- Jared, ninguém viaja três horas com o traseiro doendo para terminar um relacionamento. Há essa hora ele deve ter pegado o ônibus, e esta na estrada, vai atrás dele. – Jared desligou o telefone e saiu correndo, Kane e Misha o seguiram sem entender nada.

10101010

Jared foi ao terminal rodoviário apenas para verificar caso o Jensen ainda estivesse por lá,e perguntou para alguém que trabalhava no local, se ele lembrava de ter visto um rapaz, alto e loiro.

- Ele é bonito, ou melhor, lindo? Com uma boca pornográfica de fazer o sonho de qualquer um? – Perguntou o rapaz suspirando.

- Sim, mas com calma, pois ele é o meu namorado. – Disse Jared enciumado com a empolgação do rapaz.

- Ele pegou o ônibus na plataforma 4, em direção a San Diego, lembro por que um homem daquele é difícil não chamar atenção. – Jared fechou as mãos de maneira ameaçadora e foi puxado pelo Kane.

10101010

- Jared! Para o carro. – Gritou Kane pela terceira vez.

- Por quê? – Jared perguntou ignorando a ordem. – Assim não vamos alcançar o ônibus.

- Para - Kane gritou dessa vez o moreno obedeceu contra a vontade.

- Nós queremos chegar vivos, não precisamos alcançar o ônibus, sabemos o destino dele, e aonde o Jensen vai, precisamos é chegar vivos. Deixa que eu dirijo. – E Kane pegou a direção, e ainda passou o Jared para o banco de trás, colocando Misha ao seu lado.

10101010

- Olhem, não é o ônibus para San Diego? – Gritou Misha.

- É ele mesmo! Acelera Chris. – Jared estava quase para tomar o volante a força do amigo.

Kane acelerou e emparelhou com o ônibus, e logo avistaram Jensen dormindo com a cabeça encostada na janela, gritaram por ele, mas o loiro parecia estar em um sono bem profundo, aceleraram mais um pouco e começaram a chamar atenção do motorista, que se assustou com os três loucos em um Mustang preto conversível 65.

- Tem um amigo nosso nesse ônibus ele está muito doente. – Gritava Misha para o motorista. – Precisa tomar o remédio. – Mostrava um frasco qualquer. – Ele está desmaiado, pode entrar em coma e morrer.

O motorista estava em dúvida sobre parar ou não e se fosse um assalto? Por sorte ele avistou uma viatura da polícia estadual e parou, Kane estacionou, e Jared pulou para fora do carro correndo para o ônibus, entrando assim que a porta foi aberta.

- Jensen! – Jared chamava com carinho, o loiro nem dava sinal. – Jensen! – Um pouco mais forte e o loiro resmungou e o moreno aproveitou colocando-o sobre o ombro, o levando para fora do ônibus, levando até o carro onde se sentou no capô com o loiro apoiado em seu corpo entre suas pernas.

Jensen conseguiu acordar e Jared sorriu ao ver surgi entre as pálpebras aquela imensidão verde que eram os olhos do loiro. – Eu confio em você. – Essas palavras foram sussurradas. – Apesar da surra, das mentiras... – Jared tocou seus lábios com o dedo como se pedisse para esquecer tudo isso.

- Você está bem? – Falou assim que Jensen calou.

- Sim, eu tomei quatro relaxantes musculares, você acabou comigo. – Sorriu. – Eu confio em você. – Repetiu baixinho e ainda sorrindo.

- E eu te amo, e não vou permitir que fuja de mim. – Jared. – Nem que eu tenha de te amarrar, te hipnotizar, qualquer coisa para te convencer que te amo. Até mesmo inventar a verdadeira fórmula do amor.

- Não precisa: Seu cheiro e seu sabor são a fórmula do amor, mas tenho medo. Por isso fujo. – Jared agarrou o loiro com mais força, parecendo querer impedir que este fugisse de sua vida. – Mas eu não sei viver sem você. Por isso prefiro arriscar de que abrir mão de você. – Seus olhos se encontravam, o moreno respirou aliviado com essa frase.

- E do que você tem medo? – Jared perguntou mergulhando mais ainda no verde olhar de Jensen, estava confiante.

- De perder você. – Disse Jensen respirando com mais força e mordendo os lábios.

- Você foge de mim, por que não sabe viver sem mim? – Jared sorria. – Meu cientista maluquinho serei sempre teu.

- Para sempre meu? – Jensen perguntou comum sorriso cálido brincando em seus lábios.

- Eternamente... Eternamente teu. – Jared confirmou e tomou os lábios do loiro em um beijo apaixonado, calmo e explorador.

Jensen e Jared estavam tão envolvidos no beijo trocado que nem ouviram os assobios dos passageiros do ônibus que ainda se encontrava parado ali.

- Mas qual é a doença que o seu amigo tem? – Perguntou o motorista curioso, sem entender o que realmente tinha acontecido.

- AC. – Chris estava sorrindo olhando para os amigos.

- AC? Mas que tipo de doença é essa?

- Amor Crônico. Ele não pode viver sem os beijos do grandão, pois definha e morre. – Kane brincava, porém sentia que era verdade.

**10 anos depois.**

- Com vocês: Jensen Ross Ackles, Prêmio Nobel de Homem mais Gostoso do Mundo. – Jared disse depois de conseguir sair do transe que ficou ao ver o marido lindamente vestido uma blusa preta com blazer e calças cor de vinho, que combinava com a gravata que o moreno usava.

- Esse prêmio é seu. – Jensen sorria, e o moreno pensava que aos 32 anos Jensen estava mais bonito que aos 18 quando o viu pela primeira vez, não em apenas beleza, mas em sensualidade.

- Jensen tem certeza que não criou a Fórmula da Beleza Eterna? – Jared roçava os lábios no do marido.

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. – O moreno absorvia as palavras e o hálito doce e perfumado do loiro. – Pra sempre meu? – Essa pergunta ficou como uma declaração de amor entre os dois.

- Eternamente... Eternamente seu. – Jared respondeu antes de beijar os lábios perfeitos do marido.

1010101010

Jensen e Jared eram Phd's nas suas áreas e ambos trabalhavam para a mesma empresa pequena e sólida, onde faziam parte da sociedade. A empresa trabalhava com robótica, prestando serviço para particulares e governamentais.

Nessa noite eles estavam indo para uma premiação, Jensen criou um método para separar os componentes de um circuito integrado, conhecido como chips ou processadores de dados, e depois de separados poderiam ser reutilizados em 100%, principalmente com o avanço da nanotecnologia.

Esse método nessa noite iria receber o Prêmio Ecologia 2012, os premiados seriam a empresa que incentivou e aplicou o método em sua linha de produção, o cientista responsável, Jensen Ackles e o engenheiro de robótica que utilizou o produto final, Jared Padalecki.

Foram anos de estudos e agora estavam sendo recompensados, tanto no lado financeiro, os primeiro três anos de casamento morava em um apartamento com apenas um quarto, Jensen sendo explorado pelo Fuller na UCLA, e trabalhando como professor e Jared começando essa empresa com Kane, que teve o patrocínio do sogro, pai do Misha.

Quando Jensen descobriu que Fuller estava roubando suas pesquisas resolveu sair da universidade e trabalhar com o marido e o amigo. As pesquisas andaram um pouco mais devagar, por falta de recurso, mas logo nos primeiros testes os resultados foram excelentes e conseguiram recursos para patrocinar as pesquisas.

E agora estavam ali recebendo os aplausos, de seus pais, professores, amigos e estranhos. Não apenas por causa de uma descoberta cientifica, mas por algo que ajudava na reciclagem do lixo tecnológico, um grande problema atualmente com a evolução rápida das tecnologias e o descarte delas como coisas obsoletas eram constantes.

Durante o coquetel oferecido Jared raptou Jensen, estava cansado dos olhares que o loiro recebia de admiração e de desejos também. Ainda era conhecido como homem de gelo, mas o Jared sabia do fogo que corriam naquelas veias.

10101010

- Ainda bem que estamos indo embora, todo mundo fica te secando, às vezes acho que se piscarem te arrancam um pedaço. – Estavam esperando a limusine, especialmente alugada para essa ocasião, Jared sorriu com as palavras do loiro. Ele também estava com ciúmes, e achava sem motivos, ambos apenas percebiam os olhares sobre o companheiro e não sobre si.

- Quero ir pelo mesmo motivo. – Jared entrou na limusine e Jensen se sentou ao seu lado por pouco tempo, pois assim que a porta fechou o loiro montou em seu colo, de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Adoro carro assim enorme. – O loiro estava com uma cara de safado e um sorriso cheio de promessas pervertidas, que faziam Jared perder o fôlego imaginando o que se passava na mente de Jensen.

- Vou lhe dar um troféu. – Jared apertava a coxas fortes do loiro.

- Que troféu? – O loiro perguntou rouco.

- Você está sentado em cima dele. – A voz do moreno também estava rouca.

- Mas esse troféu não é meu. – Jensen fez biquinho.

- Claro que é! Mas hoje ele será entregue com direito a discurso. – Jared respondeu de maneira safada. – O microfone está preparado.

- Mas isso não é o troféu? – Jensen provocava, pois sentia a excitação do marido.

- Jensen... Discurso, por favor! – Jared agora segurava na cintura do loiro e se remexia sob este.

- Motorista, vá pela orla. – Disse Jensen apertando em um botão de comunicação com o chofer.

- É o caminho mais longo. – Reclamou Jared.

- Meu discurso será longo. – Retrucou o loiro se posicionando entre as pernas do moreno.

- Do jeito que estou excitado, desde que saímos de casa, acredito que gozarei nas primeiras palavras. – Jared olha com expectativa Jensen lhe abrir a calca.

- Quem comanda esse discurso sou eu. – Jensen puxou a calça com boxer de Jared.

- Não! – Jared reclamava por que Jensen adorava retardar o gozo deste, era uma tortura, doce e gostosa com resultados alucinantes, mas sempre uma tortura. – Jensen se você deixar o discurso rola no ritmo normal, quando chegarmos em casa antes de te entregar o troféu vou percorrer com a minha boca que tanto ama, esse teu corpo que eu tanto amo centímetro por centímetro. Com direito a um beijo grego bem demorado do jeito que você gosta.

- E seu eu resolver prolongar esse discurso? – A respiração quente de Jensen em seu membro fazia Jared começar a derramar o pré-gozo, mostrando ao loiro que não estava brincando quando falara em gozar rápido.

- Eu vou arrancar a tua roupa antes de chegarmos ao quarto e te colocar de quatro e te foder tão forte, que amanhã durante o almoço que daremos para nossas famílias terá de comer em pé. – Jared tentou fazer um tom ameaçador, mas não conseguiu e mesmo que conseguisse não teria nenhum efeito, pois Jensen amava ser amado de maneira violenta também.

- Você sabe que essa estrada tem duas vias, ambos ficarão em pé. – Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça, pois se falasse gozaria apenas com o calor da respiração do Jensen em seu membro.

O loiro passou a língua na ponta do pênis de Jared capturando seu pré-gozo, e ao sentir o sabor do moreno pensou. "Se eu pudesse criar algo com esse sabor e que provocasse as mesmas sensações de felicidade e prazer que tenho em meu corpo para as outras pessoas, eu não ganharia o prêmio Nobel de Química, ganharia o Prêmio Nobel da Paz." Jensen sorriu com esse pensamento e logo abocanhou aquele músculo que o fazia tão feliz.

Ao sentir a ponta do pênis de Jared em sua garganta esqueceu prêmio Nobel, Química, Ciências e etc. Sua única dúvida era: ser amado com calma ou ser possuído com ferocidade, com o aumento dos gemidos do moreno percebeu que precisava decidir rápido...

**FIM**

**N.A: **Mais um trabalho concluído, a saudade fica dos personagens, sei que no meu caso eles sempre serão Jensen e Jared, até o momento, mas eles tomam formas diferentes, e o meu nerd brabinho e o meu jogador louco, estão sendo deixados agora para viver a vida deles, sem ninguém para perturbá-los! Que com certeza será felizes para sempre, um com outro. A nós só resta à saudade.

Muitos pediram que ela tivesse mais histórias, porém ela deixaria de ser o que foi. Essa fic começou a ser escrita em 28 de fevereiro de 2011, em comemoração ao primeiro emprego, da Anja, amiga, beta, irmã e filha (nossas idades combinam.) E nesses dois anos essa foi apenas uma das inúmeras vitórias e felicidades: formatura, outro, emprego, aprovação no intercambio, aprovação no curso de mestrado, nascimento da sobrinha, e por ai vai, teve tristezas, claro, o mundo é de provas e expiações, mas essas depois de absorvido o aprendizado, foram escritas nas areias.

Está ai minha Anja, sua Fórmula do Amor completa, e marcada como uma das minhas fics de sucesso, preferidas de muitos.

Para os meus leitores os que deixaram reviews obrigada pelos comentários, e mesmo com a fic completa, esses comentários ajudaram a cobrir falhas, esquecimentos, e provocaram algumas mudanças, isso mostra a importância do feed back entre quem escreve e quem lê.

Aos meus anônimos, espero que deixem algum comentário, é tão importante e nos fazem produzir muito mais, tem autores que não querem mais postar em sites públicos, pois esse é o nosso pagamento, já li fic recebendo via email e pensando na obra de arte que tantos estão perdendo.

Jogo do amor será atualizada logo, não se preocupe que não abandonarei a fic, ele entrará em reta final também!

**Cenas de Jogo do amor:**

Jensen se perdeu nas sensações que os lábios do moreno o faziam sentir ao sugar o seu pênis com tanta habilidade, nem percebeu quando Jared retirou o resto de suas roupas, o deixando completamente nu.

Jared entre as pernas do loiro nunca imaginou que poderia ser tão fácil, pois Jensen estava completamente entregue, pegou o lubrificante e tentou massagear para ter a passagem, mas o loiro ficou tenso, o moreno começou a chupar com mais empenho o membro do loiro que relaxou novamente se entregando as sensações.

**Nota da Beta:** A delícia das delícias e é só minha!

Ganhando um presente desses nem precisava de ameaça pra corrigir...

Amei demais!

Apesar de ser um loiro cabeça dura, eu amei demais!

Viva a ciência hein amorinha?

Hahahahhahaha

Te amo!

**Cantinho da Beta:**

(A culpa tem que ser sempre do eu moreno? Esse loiro também é meio difícil né?)

(Eu também ficaria Chris...)

(você foi mais ridículo que a frase!)

(Eu também!)

(Isso ai Kane! Uma lição de moral cai bem agora!)

. (Loiro chato!) Jensen, não concordo.

(Adoro amigos educados!) Kane.

(Covarde!), (Ele é bem pouco contraditório!) Jensen.

(Posso ter a mesma doença do Jens? Ahh Deixa vai!) Melhor não, pois se depender do Jared já era!

(Que lindoo!) A declaração de amor entre eles.

(Me dá um sogro assim!)

. (Marido lindo, ficando rico, recebendo prêmio, de chofer... Isso sim é vida hein loirão?)


End file.
